Strange New Earth (Continued)
by JacenWade
Summary: After a violent incident involving Reed Richard's Negative Zone Portal and a few Doombots, our Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is sucked into an alternate Earth. An Earth with a Justice League, and an unnamed team of youthful superheroes, who have just expelled the Reach. (Continued from Mr. Coluber story)
1. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: The following characters are owned by DC and Marvel comics, this is for solely for entertainment purposes.**_

 _Note: This is a continuation of Mr. Coluber story Strange New Earth, he was kind enough to hand the reins over to me. He just didn't have the time to finish the story. He has given me the details on how the rest of the story was supposed to have been finished. I'm taking what he gave me and retelling it in my own words. This story will begin with chapter 10 and were his story left off. If you want to read the original go to his profile. Most of this chapter is his rough draft, and the following chapters will be in my own words, so bare with me._

 **10**

 **I Really Need a Nap**

* * *

With growing impatience, Slade Wilson leaned against the Honda Civic that the rental had provided him with. He looked around, hoping to see the man walk around the corner any minute. A minute passed and no one he recognized turned around the corner.

Wilson scowled and looked up towards the eyes that were watching him, and the street he was in.

"He's late" Wilson said sourly, speaking into the audio receiver within the collar of his jacket. He shut down the connection before he could hear any smarmy, sarcastic remark from the person on the other side – the one whose eyes were on him that instant.

He pulled the Qpad from within his jacket and he looked at the images within. They showed his mark in great detail – the more and more visible Spider-Man. He had made himself noticed in Gotham after the Night of the Monsters – as the Gothamite press had dubbed it, as if it was something unusual in a city teeming with psychopaths, including a hero dressed as a bat – but he seemed to make his home in the Big Apple. Wilson didn't bother to wonder why – knowing superheroes, it was probably out of sentimentality. After all, who didn't want to come to New York?

Once again, the mercenary studied the video footage he had of the new hero. Fighting this hero – and drawing his blood – would be problematic. Whispers in the dark seemed to suggest that Spider-Man had a sixth sense. If these whispers were true, than drawing blood would be difficult – even despite the fact that all he needed was one drop of it. He looked at the corner again.

The man still hadn't appeared.

Suddenly, there was a beep within his collar. Wilson pressed the button.

The eyes that were watching him spoke. "You've got company"

Wilson didn't need to be told that – he had noticed the two men approaching him for some time now. Still he turned his wrist slightly, catching a reflection of the two figures on the surface of his Qpad. The two youths approaching were the typical rough-looking thugs one would expect. One of them, the one who was walking ahead, seemed to have a gun in his pants. It wasn't your regular Beretta either, judging by the grip – this was one of those odd things that you could only get from Intergang. Wilson smirked; despite the growing gentrification, New York still had its hoodlums. And the hoodlums still had some connections. It was such a pity that they didn't have enough connections to know that they were about to make a sorry mugging attempt on Deathstroke.

"Do you need my help?" the eyes above asked.

Deathstroke grumbled. That was all he needed, interference. "Stay put"

The two hoodlums walked with a quicker pace. The one with the gun in his pants walked faster than his companion, and whipped it out, revealing the weapon's alien origin. Their intention now was quite clear.

"Hey!" the man with the gun said.

Wilson turned, not even jolting, not even feigning surprise.

"How may I help you?" Deathstroke asked calmly as he looked the thug in the eye. He couldn't help but smile at these clowns and their single, alien gun.

The young man must have sensed that he was in trouble, as he was the one to skip like a surprised school girl. His body was shaking, and sweat was pouring from his skin. If the young man had a plan, it had gone straight out the window the moment Wilson had smiled.

The thug took a deep breath and curled his brow in order to appear mean – he pushed the gun in Deathstroke's direction with overenthusiastic forcefulness. His companion, who stood just a few feet behind him seemed a bit confused by the gunman's mannerisms.

"Give me you Qpad!" the gunman suddenly yelled out.

Deathstroke smiled as his hand went to the back of his belt. "I don't think so"

"I'm the one with the gun, fool!" the young thug hollered, continuing to thrust his gun forwards as if that was going to do anything. "I'm gonna disintegrate you!"

Deathstroke chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that. But you don't have a knife"

Before the young man could say anything, Deathstroke's left arm moved in a blur. Virtually unseen, the knife flew towards the gun's odd alien barrel, and as soon as it connected, the gun was on the ground with an audible clang. The gunman was left rubbing his hand and mewling. The other thug looked in astonishment at Deathstroke, seeming stuck between the decision to fight or flee.

It was the now unarmed gunman who made the first move. He bent down as quickly as he could to pick up the fallen gun.

He wasn't fast enough. In less than a second Deathstroke was upon him – in less time than that, the mercenary's foot had shot out to connect with the thug's celiac plexus. The gunman bent over and his head went down, which only made things worse. Deathstroke's other foot swung upwards with incredible force towards the thug's face, connecting with incredible violence and pain. The gunman was turning in the air like a small stick that had been thrown by a child. He landed on his face. Blood began to come out of his mouth and nose.

Still holding the Qpad in his right hand, Deathstroke stomped on the fallen hoodlum's back. The other thug was still too stunned to process what had just happened – and the speed with which it had happened – to react properly.

For some odd reason, the thug decided to pull out a switchblade. Deathstroke couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"How sweet. You have a knife too" Deathstroke said with derision.

Knife in hand, the thug predictably charged. Deathstroke was unimpressed, and didn't even bother to drop or toss aside his Qpad. He simply stepped aside and delivered a devastating knifehand strike to the young man's neck with his free hand.

The thug let out a shriek and fell down, dropping his knife as he fell. As soon as the knife was on the ground, Deathstroke kicked it away before the hoodlum could have any more bright ideas. He then kicked him once more in the head; the wannabee mugger's head dropped to the ground as he quickly lost consciousness. Deathstroke then turned his attention to the gunman, who had begun to stir once more.

The gunman had enough of his wits to try to make an escape as soon as he saw the mercenary glare at him. The fight however, had taken too much out of the gunman; he stumbled when he should have run, and soon enough, Deathstroke was grabbing his arm. The gunman first squirmed, and then screamed as the mercenary twisted his arm almost to the point of breaking it.

"You know, if kids like you weren't so stupid, this world would be a more peaceful place" Deathstroke said into the gunman's ear.

"I'm sorry" the young man squealed out.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to disrespect you man. I thought you were a fool. I'm sorry man. I'm so, so, sorry man. Please don't kill me. I have a family!" the thug squealed out. For some reason, Wilson was reminded of a mouse in an impossible maze.

Deathstroke tightened his grip on the young criminal "Yeah, I'm sure you do kid. So do I" he twisted the youth's arm even more. The thug let out an incredible yelp. The mercenary then eased his grip.

"Since we're both family men, I think we can settle this like civilized men" Deathstroke said, adding "If you, or your friends in this part of town bother me again, I'll make you scream before you die. Do you understand?"

Deathstroke stared at the gunman with his one good eye. The young punk shivered, and seemed to want to weep. The hoodlum then nodded.

"Good" Deathstroke snarled "Now grab your friend and get out of here before I rethink my decisions"

The gunman tumbled forwards as the mercenary released his grip. The hoodlum grabbed his partner, and the two beaten youths made a hasty retreat.

"You should have killed them" the eyes up above said.

"I don't need that kind of attention. Not now" Wilson said, still looking about him. "Can you see the rat?"

"No" the eyes above said. There was then a moment of silence "Wait! I see a figure in a hoody coming your way from the East"

Slade Wilson turned his head eastward, and there he saw a man wearing a hoody, his head carefully concealed, walking in his direction. The mercenary recognized the jawline.

"It's about time" Wilson muttered. Once the man had come close enough, Wilson spoke more audibly. "You took your damned time to get here Psimon"

The telepath lifted his eyes to look Deathstroke straight in his only one. There was pride and anger in his look, but Deathstroke could also see that Psimon had seen better days. He seemed even gaunter than he had remembered him. And his skin was oddly yellow and green. Wilson had heard the rumors about Psimon's encounter with the strange alien Desaad after the debacle at Bialya; he hadn't given much weight to them, until now.

"I came as fast as I could Terminator. As you can see, I'm not in tip top shape." Psimon let out a cough that seemed to reinforce the statement. "So let's get this over with. Right now I'm not at full strength, and you know this. So what is it that you want me to do? You know I'm not going to get into a fracas with Spider-Man, and I can't help you kill him, not in the way you want."

"We're not going to kill him, or at least, we don't have to in order to get the job done, but I need your help to lower his defenses." Wilson said

"You mean shut down his supposed sixth sense? I can't do that. Not now. I told you this" The telepath snapped.

"You won't have to. Hell, you won't even have to be near the guy in order to be useful. This will take an instant, and off you go to Santa Prisca, or whatever hole you crawled out of."

Psimon looked at the mercenary, and it was obvious that the weakened telepath was curious.

"Let's do this then" he said.

* * *

Peter stared blankly at the computer. He was mentally exhausted, constantly asking himself where to search next. At the moment, there was little new information regarding any form of technology that could help him cross into another universe – specifically his – or any new scientific theories or hypotheses, which could allow said technology to be produced. All he had was the old information that he had read over and over again and mulled over upon the point of exhaustion. There seemed to be little hope.

His thoughts went back to his aunt May. Peter had no idea what she was going through. He hoped that the Fantastic Four could at least do something for her. If more time passed though, Peter feared that if he returned, when he returned, he wouldn't find her alive.

What made things worse was that Peter was getting used to his new life. On this Earth, he was getting the accolades that he never thought he'd receive. There were no J. Jonah Jameson's here to brand him as a criminal. There was good ol' G.G.G, but he never seemed to focus much of his attention on Spider-Man, instead talking extensively about his youth program, meant to 'redeem the fallen adolescents that have been poorly mislead by superheroes', but as sickening as G.G.G. was, his attacks never hit the web-slinger personally. Even the New York Police Department seemed more willing to cooperate – they had even given him a special smartphone which he now had in his utility belt! To make matters more complicated, he found that gruff old Ted Grant was beginning to occupy the role his uncle Ben had filled in his life. Peter appreciated the old man's presence, not to mention his training.

Peter had no intention of bogging himself down in depression, so he decided to search any news regarding science. The scientific achievements of this Earth were quite interesting, he had to admit to himself. One of the more unusual reports he had read concerned the discoveries of a doctor William Magnus, who could make metal come alive and even assume a humanoid form. The press was calling them the Metal Men.

Of equal interest to Peter was the news about Dr. Stein and his new facility, the Hudson Nuclear Power Plant. Some of the scientific papers he had read with regards to inter-dimensional travel had been written by Dr. Stein, albeit they were written several years before, when Stein was a younger man apparently. The science major would definitely want to have a word with the man. And the power plant itself seemed like an interesting place to visit. According to every article that Peter had read, it was the world's first completely safe atomic testing center. And who knew? – Perhaps this new facility could be the first step towards him getting back to his universe.

There was more, however, with regards to the Hudson Nuclear Power Plant. People – apparently inspired by cartoons such as the Simpsons – not understanding the part which stated that the Hudson Nuclear Power Plant was the first completely safe atomic testing center – were not happy with its existence. There were times in which this universe seemed similar to his own, in which those who try to help get kicked around by the defenseless. A sigh escaped Peter's lips.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Peter stated dryly.

The people in question said that they belonged to the 'Coalition to Resist Atomic Power.' Peter had to admit, the acronym was very amusing. He just hoped that they didn't take things too far and do something that would spell disaster for everyone.

Peter rubbed his eyes. He was beginning to feel his brain shriveling into a raisin. With a sigh, the friendly neighborhood science major clicked somewhere else that could provide light entertainment. As chance would have it, Peter clicked on a video-sharing website, which showcased several videos of cats and dogs in their thumbnails. One was different though. The thumbnail proudly bragged that it was presenting the opening scene to the coolest James Bond movie ever, The Sundry Snakes of Yesteryear. Peter had never heard of that one – Movies must be made at different times here - Out of curiosity, he clicked, and the screen expanded. A young Sean Connery was sitting at a wide table playing a game of Baccarat. Opposite of him was a young Oliver Reed, who eyed the secret agent menacingly. The movie became suddenly interesting. Peter didn't recall seeing Oliver Reed in a Bond movie before. The two glowered at each other as they presented their cards. Bond seemed to have the upper hand and smiled at the villainous character played by Reed.

"It seems that the odds are in my favor, Mr. Blazergast" Bond said. Reed – or rather, Blazergast snarled at the man with the license to kill.

And then suddenly, the camera panned towards a set of cards that were suddenly thrown down on the table. Peter knew Jack squat about Baccarat, but he knew that by movie conventions, this meant that it was probably a better hand than what either Bond or Blazergast had.

Bond was surprised, as was Blazergast, whose snarl increased and face reddened.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Blazergast growled in a way that only Oliver Reed could growl. Bond also looked curiously to his right, his eyebrows moving in the typical Sean Connery manner which showed that Bond too wanted to know.

And then a girl, your typical blond British b*** speaking with a high pitched cockney voice intervened, saying, "Why don't you know? That's Simon Templar!"

Suddenly the camera panned to a young Roger Moore, who smiled with confidence as a halo appeared above his head and a cheerful tune rang out.

Peter's jaw nearly dropped on to the floor.

In his opinion that was the most awesome opening scene to a Bond movie – ever. He would have never be able to see that back home. There was that crossover movie featuring the Transformers and G.I. Joe, but it was absolutely atrocious – it was nothing but explosions, racist depiction of robots and a blond Baroness. Peter would rather not remember it. He didn't need more reasons to stay in this universe and leave Aunt May behind.

Numbly, he clicked the mouse and the window disappeared, revealing a wallpaper dominated by a lovely woman enveloped in green flame. She seemed to be smiling at him, but for the moment, Peter could not return the smile. He needed to get on his feet.

Peter turned off the computer and looked out the window. It was a seemingly quiet night for New York. He didn't have to leave, at least not this night, but he knew that sometimes the worst catastrophes happened at the most unexpected times.

He turned to look at the cellphone on his bed.

He walked towards the door of his room and into the corridor. He could hear the television on in the floor directly below. There was a boxing match on, and undoubtedly, Ted was watching it, maybe dreaming of the long lost days of his youth.

As he was about to yell, the doorbell rang. The teenager quickly went down the stairs. He descended just in time to see old Ted crane his neck upwards to call him.

"Oh!" the old pugilist said "You're already here"

"And I'll be gone as soon as I answer the door. I need to unwind" Peter replied as he reached for the door. For a moment, he wondered who it might be at that hour. Once the door was open, he no longer wondered.

Standing right there was a woman he hadn't seen since he left Gotham. She immediately lunged at Peter and gave him a hearty hug.

"Peter! How have you been doing?" Bette Kane asked enthusiastically. The teenaged science major couldn't help but smile. Even though she was a bit scatter-brained, he still missed her.

"Well, I'm King of the Hill and Top of the Heap" Peter replied "What about you? I haven't heard much lately"

Bette shrugged her shoulders. "That's because much hasn't happened. Business is blooming and I'm still rich and gorgeous. But you! You've taken over New York! I can't look at newspaper here without looking at a picture of you bouncing between buildings"

Peter was taken aback until he remembered that by now, Bette, despite her innate silliness, was aware of his secret identity.

Something moved behind her, and it was only then that Peter spotted Dick Grayson, age nineteen.

"Dick? You're here too?" Peter asked

"The whelming evidence says I am. Can we come in? It's getting crowded out here" the former boy wonder said.

"Of course you can come in" Ted Grant suddenly hollered out. "Peter, get out of the way and let them in!"

Peter stepped to the side and the two Gothamites walked in. Peter couldn't help but smile, as he remembered that in his universe, Gothamite was another term for New Yorker. He didn't have much time to think on further about it when Ted came rushing towards Dick, eager to shake his hand, while winking at Bette as if he were several decades younger, and didn't have a broken nose.

"Well darling, make yourself comfortable, I wouldn't want a pretty lady like you on her feet for too long" the old man said with a grin at Bette. "The name is Ted."

Bette smiled and shook the old man's hand. "I'm Bette"

"Ease up old man" Dick said, interrupting their exchange "She would just get you into trouble"

For that remark, Dick received a seemingly painful pinch that had him yelping out.

"Know your place boy blunder" Bette said with a mischievous smile.

Everyone laughed harmlessly for a while until old Wildcat broke the merriment up by asking the much-needed to ask question:

"So kid, what brings you here?" there was a serious tone in his voice. It was clear that he thought that Dick Grayson was here for business and not for pleasure.

Peter looked at the Dark Knight's former sidekick, expecting something grave.

"I'm just looking for a relative of mine" Dick said. It was clear that he was fibbing for Bette's sake. Both Wildcat and Peter could see that. And apparently so could Bette, which surprised Peter, and Dick, more than anyone else.

"Do you think I have hay stuck between my ears?" Bette said. "I know that you're here on Batman duty, so why not admit it?"

Dick looked at Peter and Ted, raising his eyebrows as he did so. He then faced Ted.

"I said it, didn't I? She'll get you into trouble" Dick said, afterwards receiving another painful pinch.

"Well" Ted began "Might as well spill it"

"I'm looking for Deathstroke" Dick said matter-of-factly.

Peter was only vaguely aware of Deathstroke through what the other members of the League and the team had told him – a dangerous mercenary with quick moves, a big sword and only one eye. Helena was eager to fight him. Peter wondered if she would give Dick a black eye for not telling her that the man was here. He wondered if she would give him a black eye for not telling her he was in his city all this time without his knowledge.

"He's here? In my city?" Peter asked "I'm embarrassed. Does anyone else know about this?"

"Batman" Dick answered without hesitation.

"Well that's a surprise" Peter tersely said.

"Everyone keeps saying that" Dick answered. He turned to look at old Ted. "Bette here is interested in knowing the basics of self-defense and I told her that a world-class heavyweight and street fighter could teach her a thing or two."

Ted smiled at the former sidekick of the Dark Knight Detective, but Peter could clearly see that he eyed the young man with suspicion. He couldn't blame him; it was too late in the night to bring people to learn how to fight.

The only reason Nightwing would do such a thing was to keep Bette occupied.

Ted seemed to understand this quickly. He took Bette by the hand.

"I'd be glad to show you the ropes on the fine arts of self-defense. Come on in to the gym" Bette seemed to gladly go along with the old man.

"You know" Peter said "I was about to take a nice stroll in my long johns before you showed up."

"You'll still have that shot. I was hoping to have some help in finding Deathstroke." Dick said.

Peter wasn't surprised by the request, but he did have one question.

"What about the other members of the team?" he asked

"They're all tied up with their own affairs. Come on and hurry before Bette wizens up"

Peter immediately climbed up the stairs. It took no time for Spider-Man to come out the concealed exit into the dark, cool night. Nightwing joined him just a few seconds later, and together they began to hop from one building to the next.

As the duo glided through the New York night sky, Spider-Man felt a buzzing; this time, it wasn't in his head – it was in his utility belt. The webslinger tossed out another web, let it snag a building, and pulled out the unique smartphone from his belt as his swinging formed a high arch.

Nightwing had a hard time keeping up with the webhead, but he did manage to hold his own, and he was still as observant as ever. He saw the arachnid themed hero look at the smartphone, and was naturally curious.

"Not that I want to pry into your business Spidey, but do you really think it's a good idea to talk to your girlfriends while on patrol?"

Spider-Man turned his head slightly in Nightwing's direction.

"Raquel Welch is still a very fine looking lady! She needs pampering." Spider-Man exclaimed. Nightwing shot him a glance. Spider-Man made another swing and he landed on top of a tall building. Nightwing was soon there. This time, with a bit more seriousness, the webhead added, "This smartphone also picks up special police reports. It was given to me by the NYPD. If there's something weird going about, they make sure that the message is passed to this baby. Raquel doesn't mind"

Spider-Man pressed the button on the smartphone. The outpouring of sound was almost immediate.

"Please help me! My name is Daisy Williams, and I'm an assistant to Dr. Martin Stein here at the Hudson Nuclear Power Plant. There are armed men here. I don't know how many of them there are… maybe five, but I think there's more. They have Dr. Stein tied up. I'm in a closet" The woman spoke in a hushed but urgent and scared voice, suddenly, the woman screamed and the duo could hear the voices of several angry men. The transmission was then cut off.

Spider-Man and Nightwing looked at each other.

"Armed thugs in a Nuclear Power Plant are never good. Raquel will have to wait" Spider-Man then paused to look at Nightwing "You think that you'll be alright on your own?" he asked

"I'd be overwhelmed by this city" Nightwing jokingly said "I'm going with you, and who knows, Deathstroke might actually be involved in some way"

"Does he have to be?" Spider-Man asked

Nightwing was silent for about a moment. "I wouldn't be surprised"

In very little time, the duo found themselves approaching the Hudson Nuclear Power Plant. Of course, Nightwing had to be carried on Spider-Man's shoulder in order for both of them to arrive quickly enough. Luckily, the web-slinger was stronger than twenty men, and could easily handle the load of a bird-brained former sidekick detective. Since the former boy wonder was not bothered by keeping up with Spider-Man, his eyes were free to notice the gap within the fence that surrounded the power plant.

"That's where they went in" Nightwing said, pointing at the opening. Spider-Man swung down to the ground and let go of Nightwing.

Batman's former ward approached the opening in the gate and looked at it.

"They used wire cutters" he tersely said.

"No melting? That's a shame. Fighting regular guys makes me fall asleep" Spider-Man said.

Nightwing looked around with suspicion. He looked up at the nearest security camera. He tapped the glove of his left hand and suddenly, a holographic display emerged. He looked at the readings and smirked.

"The security cameras are down" he said.

"Are you saying that they're completely turned off and not being used by the thugs?" Spider-Man said

Nightwing smiled. "Yes"

"Alright then, the plan is clear: I go in and mop up the place, save the day, get the girl, while you catch a cold" the arachnid then added, "At times I really do amaze myself"

Nightwing gave Spider-Man a sideways glance. "That's actually a good idea. There could be someone out here. They did disable the security cameras, so they can't use them as a warning system. Logically, they'd have someone out here patrolling. It makes more sense that you, with your ESP and strength should face all of the guns pointing at you and the delicate moves needed to free hostages"

"I'm glad that you see it my way" Spider-Man said, running into the building.

"Make sure that your smartphone is on the silent setting. I might have to call you."

The slight ping of one of the armed thugs brought Spider-Man back to the task at hand.

"What?" the thug said. By the way he spoke, Spider-Man was certain that this particular thug was the leader "Bring him here."

Spider-Man stayed put as another thug walked up to the leader. Before the thug could ask a question, the ringleader turned to him and answered the unspoken question.

"That was Scott. He and Mills caught some guy snooping around" the leader then walked up to Dr. Stein and removed his gag. "Are you expecting anyone else here Dr. Stein?"

"It was only supposed to be me here. This power plant is capable of operating itself with only one man here" Dr. Stein's face grimaced for a second, and for a second, Spider-Man felt the slight buzzing of his spider-sense going on a different tangent. "Daisy wasn't even supposed to be here. Let her go, and I'll help you in any way I can. The police won't even know that the forward thinking, social warrior, and leader of C.R.A.P Edward Earhart is nothing but a thug"

The thuggish leader, which the arachnid now recognized as the same Earhart in the news reports, punched Dr. Stein in the face hard enough to draw blood. With equal brutality, he put the gag back into the scientist's mouth.

Earhart looked at Dr. Stein with calm anger, his face only reddening slightly.

"No one's going to know alright, and I don't need your help for that!"

Spider-Man didn't like the tone of Earhart's voice; he had heard enough and was about to pounce when the door suddenly opened. Three men entered. One of them was clearly a prisoner, and shoved forward so roughly as to fall flat on his face. The web-slinger couldn't help but notice the look of surprise of Dr. Stein's battered face. The way in which the scientist curved his eyebrows didn't seem to show any bonds of friendship between the two men.

This assumption was soon confirmed when the captured man got back on his feet.

"Listen, whatever beef you have against Stein shouldn't fall on my head. I'm actually an ally of yours"

Earhart looked at the man with disbelief and some curiosity. Dr. Stein shifted around to useless effect.

"Who are you?" Earhart asked.

"Dr. Danton Black" the man said. He pointed accusingly at Dr. Martin Stein "When I was this man's assistant, he stole my designs and patented them as his own!"

Somehow, Dr. Stein managed to free himself from his gag and exclaim, "That's a damned lie you dirty crook!"

For his outburst, Dr. Stein received a rifle butt to the face. At this point, the wall-crawler had had enough. He stretched out his arms and took careful aim. He released his webs into fine filaments which snagged every gun in sight. With one yank, he disarmed everyone within the room. The thugs were completely caught off guard and were staring at their empty arms with stupid expressions on their faces. Before they could even look up, Spider-Man leapt down from the ceiling, delivering a diving punch to Edward Earhart, and kicking the thug nearest to him.

"It's Spider-Man!" one of the C.R.A.P. thugs exclaimed.

Within his mask, Spider-Man smiled. "So you've heard of me huh? I was worried that you'd think that I was Batman, or even Green Arrow's magnificent beard" he punched one charging thug in the gut, while he slapped another across the room. "I'm flattered"

Three of the thugs tried to make a quick escape; Spider-Man snagged them with his webbing, practically gluing them to the wall. The remaining scoundrels decided that together they might have a chance; Spider-Man immediately put the kibosh on that with a series of quick punches and kicks. In little time at all, all of the malefactors were webbed up. Danton Black was standing against the wall of the atomic pile, cowering before the spectacle.

"Man I really should have had some coffee before I did this" Spider-Man said yawning. "This hero business really does make you sleepy sometimes. So Mr. Black what brings you to this Nuclear Power plant this fine night?"

Danton Black cowardly stepped back further into the atomic pile, not noticing that his hand had brushed up against the controls

"I was just here to collect some of my work, that's all I swear" Danton Black waved his hands in front of Spider-Man defensively.

"Really, because it looked like you accusing Dr. Stein here of stealing" Spider-Man starred with his hands on his hips and pointing towards Dr. Stein who was still tied in the chair marveling at the sight of Spider-Man.

"Now maybe he did, and maybe he didn't, I don't know the whole story. That doesn't mean you go and try to get chummy with the thugs." Spider-Man seriously stated.

Dr. Stein then shifted in his chair and scooted it forward towards Spider-Man and Black. "I didn't steal anything from him Spider-Man" Dr. Stein then shifted in his chair towards Black.

"I admit you did design mechanism that holds the dampener rods in place, but you were brought onto the project as a consultant" Dr. Stein proclaimed.

Black slammed his fist on the controls angrily yelling, "Weather I did or didn't is out of the question, you still showed a complete lack of respect for me" Black pointed back at Dr. Stein in contempt. "I was supposed to be the lead on this project, but the board wouldn't give it to me!"

"The board thought my previous work wasn't good enough" Black held his hands in the air in a sarcastic manner looking crazier every second. "But everyone was sooooo impressed with your F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M matrix, they apparently wanted a top physicist on this reactor." Black said in quotations.

Spider-Man all the while just listened to the whole conversation unfold before him. He really did hate when one of the thugs tried to explain themselves for their actions. Though he was worried Nightwing might be getting bored having to wait outside the building for so long. He might come in, wondering if I was in danger, or what was taking so long. Either way he wasn't – "Spider-sense!"

Spider-Man immediately took a defensive stance, gaining the attention of everyone present. His spider-sense was good at alerting him to danger, but it had a knack of not telling him where or what kind of said danger was.

"What's going on?" Black asked panicking, the atomic pile made a large low whirl and the reactor the entire room went into a faded red flashing.

"It's the reactor it's overloading, the atomic emitter has been turned all the way up, and the dampener rods have not been put into place!" Dr. Stein uttered in a panic yet frightened tone.

"I hate it when that happens" Spider-Man stated, he always tried to lighten the mood in stressful situations. "Ok doc, you're the resident expert on nuclear reactors, so how do we stop it?"

Spider-Man made his way towards the controls awaiting instructions from the doc who was still tied to the chair. Black made his way towards the exit and ran for his life, feeling that getting credit wasn't worth dying over.

"Spider-Man, I need to see the controls in order to assess the situation" Spider-Man grabbed the ropes holding Dr. Stein to the chair and ripped them off as if they were made of thread. Dr. Stein quickly made his way towards the controls as Spider-Man stood right behind him waiting for instructions. Sure Peter was and an expert in Physics, but Nuclear Physics was a whole other subject. He knew more than your average science major, but he figured he rather have the guy who built it figure out how to stop a meltdown.

"No, No, NO! The nuclear pile is already in full flux, even with the dampener rods it wouldn't be enough to stop the meltdown." Dr. Stein said in an anger yet scarred manner.

"Yea, I'm definitely going to need that nap after this is over" Today was just not Peters day.

* * *

 _End Note: Well that's it for now, I know it seems like filler, but this chapter was meant for people who have read the whole story to settle back in. I'm about a quarter of the way done on chapter 11. I'm not going to give a specific date for when it will be finished because I have other personal things like work, school, and my family to take care of. I can say that it will be finished and published by the end of this month. Also feel free to leave reviews and if you have questions message me._


	2. Chapter 11

_Sorry for being a couple days late, I kind of wrote myself into a corner a couple times, anyways I hope this chapter sedates your hunger for awhile, don't worry next chapter is going to half-action, quarter-magic, and quarter-hostile takeover. Also I threw in some references and jokes for humors sake._

 **11.**

 **No Rest for the Righteous**

* * *

Spidey was feeling anxious, it seemed like that Ol' Parker luck transcended time and space, and with the eminent threat of a nuclear meltdown, things seemed at an all-time low. But they don't call him "The Amazing Spider-Man" for nothing.

"Will the dampener rods alleviate the piles blast radius?" Spider-Man said as he walked over to the control panel taking a look at the readings first hand.

Dr. Stein was surprisingly impressed at how much Spider-Man seemed to know about their current predicament. "Yes, but not by much, the blast radius will still engulf half the city" Dr. Stein and Spider-Man knew that that would cause countless deaths, not to mention the resulting fallout.

"Wait, Dr. Stein!" Daisy Williams came forward from hiding in the corner, she was still flabbergasted by the whole ordeal that had transpired around her. "Your F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M matrix, didn't you say that it could absorb excess radiation and convert it into ambient energy?"

"Yes, that could work. Spider-Man the matrix is in my personal laboratory, if the adapter can be plugged into the reactor itself it could absorb the radiation and minimize the blast radius to just the power plant." Dr. Stein had a look of panic, relief, and desperation on his faced as he relayed the information to the wall-crawler.

Spider-Man turned and began to rip the thugs he had webbed up earlier off the ground and walls, Dr. Stein and Daisy watched in amazement as he webbed them all together in basically one big ball before picking all of them up with one hand. "Better get them out of here. Don't worry I know this nice little lamppost outside that they would love to hang out with"

Before Dr. Stein could finish his sentence Spider-Man was already out the door. Peter went ahead and thought it better to radio Nightwing just in case this plan didn't work.

"Nightwing" Peter called as he crawled along the walls looking at every door hoping to find the one with Dr. Steins name on it.

"Hey web-head, what's the status inside?" Nightwing asked.

"Yea we have a bit of a problem"

* * *

Deathstroke was known as many things, a Terminator, a Mercenary, a Solider, and a Husband. There are some things in his life that he wishes he could take back, things he wishes he could do over. But as fate would have it being a father was not on that list.

"I hope this plan of yours is worth the wait" Ravager questioned.

Slade was looking over blueprints for some kind of warehouse with Psimon looking on the other side of the table giving them a once over as well.

"Your condescending tone doesn't help this along any faster Ravager"

Ravager wasn't one for patience, she was a fighter, a warrior. She was only concerned with being the best with proving that there was no-one better or deadlier than her. She hoped this Spider-Man was worth all the trouble, from what she had heard he wasn't someone to be trifled with. She would judge that for herself.

"So, I have win his trust first?" Ravager asked.

"Yes, just long enough for us to get a sample" Slade turned and faced Ravager and walked up to her.

Psimon looked at the two mercenaries he noticed a noticeable size difference between the two, Deathstroke stood a good six-inches above her. He could tell by her attitude that she had no fear for him. He didn't need his telepathy to notice that.

"Remember though, the rest of the league and the children are aware of who you are" Psimon made sure to state the most crucial part of the plan.

"You need to get him alone, make sure he has none of his idiotic friends nearby" Psimon then grabbed the blueprints to the warehouse, looking at the plans to make sure everything was in place.

Ravager then noticed on the table there were multiply pictures of Spider-Man in various shots. There was a couple of him swinging through the city, executing moves that even trained acrobats would have trouble doing. There were shots of him taking on multiple assailants, leaping over them and webbing them up in a fashion that left them unconscious and yet were non-fatal.

"His morality is his weakness," Ravager picked up the photo and showed them to Deathstroke and Psimon. "Notice how he takes caution to never kill his opponent, if we are able to get him in a hostage situation he could potentially became cautious, thus easier to pin down"

Slade grabbed the photos from Ravager, raising his eyebrow, he was impressed. Guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree, if you shake it hard enough.

"If this works out, we could be looking at a significantly large payment from our benefactor" Deathstroke said in a rather confident manner.

Psimon looked puzzled, he still didn't know who was paying for this little operation. For some reason he couldn't read Deathstroke's of Ravagers mind. He did sense the presence of another telepath that had obliviously shielded their minds from any unwanted guests. Whoever wanted this done definitely wanted to stay anonymous.

Deathstroke looked at his Qpad for the time and saw that it was almost 2 O'clock A.M. "OK we have 4 hours before we get in touch with our guest, so be prepared for any curves balls he might through" Slade squinted his eyes. "This one is known to be a talker."

* * *

"Wait what's about to blow up?" Nightwing looked at the power plant in confusion and disarray.

"The reactor, the nuclear pile went into overload and now it's about to level half the city!" Spider-Man yelled through his com-link as he ran through the halls looking for the exit.

"Ok this little mission, just turned into a league problem" Nightwing was looking around for civilians to make sure none would be around in case they wouldn't be able to contain the blast. He was sure Captain Atom could absorb the excess radiation, he was basically a living reactor.

"No time we have less than 5 minutes before the reactor goes critical" Spider-Man crawled along the walls still looking for the exit.

"Also if you see a man with thick black hair named Danton Black run out, he's to blame for this little catastrophe." Spider-man nonchalantly said. "Also could you make sure some trash doesn't get left behind too, I'll be sending them out shortly?"

Spider-Man jumped onto the floor with the unconscious thugs when he finally saw the main entrance.

"Got it, I'm still calling the league anyway" Nightwing released the button on his com and reached towards his communicator on his arm to contact the league. "Nightwing to watchtower, we've got a nuclear meltdown imminent, requesting assistance."

Just as Nightwing released his com he saw the main entrance open and a large ball of people get thrown 40 feet through the air, over his head, and towards a lamppost on the other end of the street. Before the thugs could hit the ground he heard a _THWIP,_ and a web shot forward and latched the thugs to the lamppost leaving them dangling.

"Huh, not bad" Nightwing said in admiration.

As he admired Spider-Man's handiwork he noticed a man run out of one of the buildings end exits in a panic. He assumed it was Danton Black and noticed him run away once he noticed him. No quicker than he had turned, Nightwing threw a bola that tangled both his hands and feet before he even fell to the ground.

"Sorry pal, but the buses don't tend to run this late in this part of town."

Spider-Man reached the end of the hall and saw an office that had the words Dr. Stein written on them. "Bingo, ok doc said I couldn't miss it" The wallcrawler looked around the room and noticed a strange looking box sitting on a pedestal. It looked like a small hollow cube, with what looked like a glowing sun in the center.

"Guess this is it" Spider-Man stated and he examined the cube. No sooner than he had spoken the words he was swinging back towards the lab.

He noticed Dr. Stein and Daisy standing near the consoles examining the readings as he entered. "Got the matrix-thing." Dr. Stein and Daisy turned around, with Dr. Stein looking with relief.

"Thank heavens you found it." Dr. Stein grabbed the matrix from Spider-Man's hands and began to grab some cords he had already set aside on the console.

Peter looked on nervously as the Doc hooked cords to the matrix and entered commands on its keypad. He noticed that the entire room had started to heat up and was so busy getting the matrix that he hadn't noticed that everyone was sweating bullets. He prayed that this matrix lived up to its reputation.

"Got it, all we have to do now is hook it up to the main reactor," Dr. Stein lowered his head in fear, "But it will require someone to go directly into the reactor to connect it."

"But the radiation suits are on the other side of the reactor, we could never reach them in time!" Daisy looked at Dr. Stein and Spider-Man waiting for one of them to respond.

"I know, we won't survive the radiation exposure." Dr. Stein stared at Spider-Man seemingly knowing what comes next.

Spider-Man stepped forward with a sense of fear, irony, courage, but more importantly responsibility. "Yea, yea, I get it. Hero makes the ultimate sacrifice to save millions"

Spidey grabbed the matrix and looked straight at Dr. Stein in a humble manner. He could tell the doc felt a bit of guilt for knowing it would come to this, but Peter knew that this was just part of the job. He had no regrets towards what he was about to do. His only regret would be that he didn't get to tell Aunt May goodbye, and that….. He was sorry.

"You know, I always thought I would go out in a blaze of glory, eating too much of Tony's pizza, sitting in a recliner, watching a Yankees game." His attempt at humor garnered a small and yet sad chuckle from Daisy and Dr. Stein.

"Well spiders can't be choosers." Spider-Man looked back towards Daisy and the doc, "You two get as far away from here as possible, there's a dude in spandex who sounds like Jesse McCartney waiting outside, he'll get you somewhere safe." Spider-Man then jumped on the console and reared back a punch that broke the glass towards the reactor.

Daisy and Dr. Stein ran towards the door and for the main exit, hoping that Spider-Man's sacrifice would not be in vain.

Peter jumped in front of the reactor, he could feel and see the raw heat that was radiating from the reactor, if he wasn't about to die he would have loved to have a chance to study it. "Ok Pete, nothing too difficult, just hook this bad boy up and hope it absorbs enough radiation to lower the blast radius"

Peter grabbed the main ends of the reactor cords and the similar hookups on the matrix. He inserted the cords and noticed a rumble from the matrix, a low hum came from the reactor and the matrix as it went critical. He knew things were about to get dangerous as he felt the whole building shake, he did a backflip and landed on top of the console were broken shards of glass lay scattered across the console and floor.

"Guess I should at least try to run, unless I want to be street pizza" Peter ran towards the door and felt the ground crack and fall through, he turned and saw a piercing light come from the reactor as it went critical.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LAST WORDS ARE STREET PIZZA!" He covered his eyes as the blast knocked him threw two walls and out of the building.

Dr. Stein felt the blast imminent and saw the exit wide open. He saw the man who he assumed was Nightwing standing at the entrance of the building. He looked behind and noticed the blast coming towards him. Without thinking he quickly shoved Daisy who was in front of him into Nightwing who ducked to the ground for cover.

"DR. STEIN!" Daisy cried as she looked up after the blast and noticed that all that was left of Dr. Stein was his and his coat.

* * *

"J'onn, take this... Iron Man to the lab. Maybe further examination will give us some clues on the agenda of Doom." Said the Caped Crusader.

J'onn gave a simple nod as he walked towards the lab, just as he began walking three more figures appeared through the Zeta-tubes.

Superman walked forward and put a hand on Kid Flash shoulder, "You should go with Manhunter," he gave Kid Flash a reassuring smile.

"Maybe you can help Spider-Man shed some light on why this Doom character would make a doppelganger of one of his earth's heroes when he gets back" stated to Man of Steel.

"Wait, why do you want me to go, I should be checking on the Queen." Said Kid Flash. He turned and looked towards the earth from the watchtower in self-loathing.

"It's my fault she got captured in the first place" he solemnly stated.

"That's not true Kid, you did the best you could." The Man of Steel placed a reassuring hand on Kid Flash's shoulder. "You can't be prepared for everything, sometimes bad things happen know matter how far you plan ahead." He said.

Just as he finished his sentence they both heard a signal through there com-link. "Nightwing to watchtower, we've got a nuclear meltdown imminent, requesting assistance."

"This is Superman Nightwing, we read you, what's the situation? " The man of steel made his way to the central monitor were he saw Batman and the Atom assessing the situation.

"Spider-Man and I were out on patrol when we received a call from an assistant at the new nuclear power plant" Batman traced Nightwing's com to his location on the monitor as he spoke. The league had access to a wide array of satellites that could pinpoint a targets location thanks to a generous donation from a local Gotham philanthropist.

"There had been a break-in at the labs and they had captured a physicist named Dr. Stein." Nightwing said he was still waiting at the exit with a tied up Danton Black laying on the street in front of the plant. "Spider-Man entered and took down the criminals before someone activated the nuclear pile"

"Right, we have your location" Batman said as he brought up a picture of the power plant onto the monitor.

"Readings show that the reactor is already past the dampening rods maximum input, we'll have Superman through a zeta tube right away" assured the Atom.

The man of steel quickly flew towards the nearest Zeta tube and looked waited for Batman to insert the coordinates. He heard a large thud and noticed Batman smash his hands down on the monitor.

"The zeta tubes not responding!"

"It must be the residual radiation emanating from the reactor, jamming the Zeta tube connection" The Atom said as he scanned the readings showing from the monitor readings.

"So we have no way to get down there as long as the reactor is in play!?" All that was seen was a red and blue blur go through the window of the watchtower, Superman flew as fast as he could to the earth.

The watchtower safety features quickly activated as a large steel door closed were the window used to be stopping the vacuum from pulling anything or anyone out. The caped crusader regained his footing as he turned and looked at the monitor hoping and praying that Clark would get there in time, and that Dick would be OK.

* * *

Peter felt a pain in his stomach, luckily it only hurt when he breathed out, and considering the luck he's had recently he's calling it a win. He tried to move his body and noticed he couldn't see anything. He knew he wasn't dead because he figured in the afterlife you wouldn't feel pain. He shifted his body trying to move and heard rumbling. He must have been under rubble, Peter gave a large push on the big concrete slab that lay on top of him and felt it move.

"I hate this part" Peter whispered as he pushed with all his might on the slab. He felt the remaining pieces move and saw moonlight. He stood up above the rubble and looked around, there was nothing left of the power plant, it had been completely demolished. He rubbed the back of his head and stretched.

"Man I'm going to feel this in the morning" The wall crawler felt his body to make sure everything was still were it was supposed to be.

"Arms check, legs check, head check check" Peter was suppressed he was still alive. Considered he just survived a nuclear meltdown. Maybe that Parker luck wasn't as bad as he….."WAIT!"

"Oh no, no, no, no" Peter said as he ran across the rubble looking for Nightwing, Daisy, and Dr. Stein. He had completely forgotten about them. He had been so focused on the meltdown, hadn't made sure they had gotten to safety.

He was feeling more concerned he looked around for any signs of life. He couldn't hear a sound except for the sound of police and firetruck sirens in the distance.

All of a sudden he heard a shift, and turned around and jump nearly 30 feet to where the shift was. He heard a small grunt and struggle as a large slab of concrete started to rumble on the debris.

"NIGHTWING! Please don't be dead, Batman will kill me." Peter ran over and grabbed the slap and pulled it effortlessly off of the ground.

"Took you long enough" Nightwing grinned as he held Daisy in his arms with his elbow covering both their heads from the debris.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled Dick and Daisy up from the ground. They both looked worse for were, Nightwing's mask was cut in half with the arm he had used to hold up the slab tore up with cuts all over.

"Whoa, that's a pretty nasty cut you got there, you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yea, it's just a flesh wound, how about you, you good?" Nightwing replied with a reassuring grin. "Honestly I'm surprised that you still alive after surviving a direct nuclear blast"

"Don't worry about me, I've been through worse." Peter looked towards Daisy, "Are you okay?"

Daisy looked relatively fine with just a few bruises and her shirt torn a bit. Good thing Nightwing had covered her, otherwise she could have been a lot worse. Peter noticed that she didn't look too relieved, she was sobbing and Peter pondered for a minute before he realized something. Where was Dr. Stein?

"Wait has anyone seen Dr. Stein?" Peter asked as he looked around and at the somber faces of Daisy and Nightwing.

Daisy continued to sob. "He pushed me out of the way before the blast hit"

Nightwing placed his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder, "He…. didn't make it Spider-Man, he saved Daisy at the last second, I wish I could have done more."

Peter felt strange, he didn't well know the man, but from what he could tell from his brief time with him, he was a good and honest man. And now he was gone, he could have been married, or had children, and now he would never be able to see them again.

Peter let out a heavy sigh and clenched his fist. He was angrier with himself, than he was sad. "I should have been there to get you both out!" Peter yelled at no one in particular.

"Spider-Man it wasn't you fault, you were making sure the blast was contained" Nightwing rebutted, "Look around you, there isn't a single other building destroyed"

Peter looked up and looked at his surroundings, sure enough there wasn't a single building demolished in the area, only the building they were standing on was reduced to rubble. That didn't exactly quell his feelings on Dr. Stein. This wasn't the first time he had run across this situation. Uncle Ben, Captain Stacy, Gwen, he had all let them down. Though he knew in his heart that they would say otherwise, he has done so much with his life, saved countless lives and put others before himself every day. Because he will never forget that old saying, that he has repeated constantly in his head every day.

"You were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice in there, I know that Dr. Stein would be proud of what you have done" Daisy said towards Spider-Man as she flashed him a small smile.

"Yea I know, still… I feel responsible for not being able save him. Hopefully he's in a better place" Peter said as he looked towards the moon. It was a crescent moon this evening, he noticed something coming towards him. He looked closer and notice something red flapping behind it. Was it a bird, a plane? Wait it was Superman.

"Well look who decided to show up to the party" Spider-Man said with his usual flare.

Superman landed right beside Nightwing and surveyed the remains of the building. "Well looks like you had everything under control after all"

"Well, we did our best, but we didn't save everyone" Spider-Man looked towards the ground staring at the hole where he pulled Nightwing and Daisy from.

Nightwing approached Superman, "There was a scientist, Dr. Stein, and he didn't survive the blast" Superman looked towards Nightwing and nodded, then he approached Spider-Man.

"Don't worry, the league will inform his colleagues and any family members, we'll make sure his funeral bills are taken care of" Superman looked down towards Spider-Man who nodded his head in assurance.

Superman turned and looked towards the end of the street where he saw about a dozen men webbed to a lamppost and a man in a lab coat struggling to get free from a bola, clearly thrown by Nightwing. "So, I see you made some new friends?"

Spider-Man, Nightwing, and Daisy all looked towards the struggling man looking at him in contempt.

"Oh yea, I almost forget about Mr. Black here" Spider-Man said as he walked towards him. "He had gotten chummy with these thugs here before we intervened"

"Good work, you showed great character today Spider-Man, you saved the city, brought criminals to justice, and protected the innocence" Superman made sure Spider-Man got the proper admiration he deserved, hopefully to relieve him of some of the pressure of losing Dr. Stein.

Spider-Man turned his head and rubbed the back of his head. No one could tell but he was blushing under his mask. It did mean a lot coming from basically this worlds Captain America, he had the same courage, jawline, and Boy Scout attitude that good old Cap had. It was uncanny how similar this world was to his.

"Don't forget that he was going to give his life to stop the reactor" Daisy stepped towards Superman.

"Really? Wait, what happened?" Superman was a bit dumbfounded by this information.

Daisy was nervous talking to the man of steel but spoke up, "Spider-Man had to take the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M Matrix into the reactor in order to reduce the blast radius, honestly I'm surprised he isn't dead" Daisy looked towards Spider-Man with curiosity.

"Well sorry to disappoint, personally I thought I would be dead too" Spider-Man brought his hands up in confusion while looking over his body.

"You must be more durable than I thought" Superman stated, he knew that Spider-Man was durable, his bone density was at least 20 times stronger than the average humans. He knew that he wasn't bulletproof, he could tell when originally scanned his body. Aside from noticing his amazing biology, he noticed that he had scars on his body, some were from a gun, and other looked to be from bladed weapons.

"Yea I had a theory about that, you see my powers came from a genetically irradiated spider bite, instead of dying I became who I am today" Spider-Man explained, "I always wondered if that made me immune to radiation" Everyone present stood in awe, they had no idea that his powers came from radiation.

"Well, I guess your question was answered the hard way" Nightwing said breaking the awkward silence. "I always assumed it was a magic spider that bit you"

"Yeah, I remember this old crazy guy named Ezekiel who once told me the same thing" Spider-Man replied.

Everyone present turned to see police and firefighters pulling up to the scene, they all stood in wonder at the site before them. Superman started to make his way over to them. "I'll take things from here and make sure Mr. Black and his friends are relinquished to the proper authorities"

Spider-Man and Nightwing nodded, and before Spider-Man could say something to Nightwing he was suddenly in Daisy's hug. "Thank you Spider-Man" she looked up towards his face, "I'm sure Dr. Stein would feel the same way" She waved her goodbye as she made her way to a police cruiser.

"In the meantime we should head back up to the watch tower, so we can be debriefed on the whole Doom situation" Nightwing said towards Spider-Man.

"Right, I've curious on what Dooms planning on next." Spider-man replied.

* * *

"Recognized B27 Spider-Man, Recognized B01 Nightwing" Spider-Man and Nightwing entered the watchtower, the interior of it never ceased to amaze Peter, it really was a sight to behold. No sooner had he had walked in that a red and yellow streak appeared before him. Peter was taken back by Kid Flash, the kid really knew how to make an entrance.

"Hey yea Spidey, what's happening. Heard you got caught in a nuclear explosion, haha that is defiantly not crash" Kid Flash ran around Peter and examined his entire body looking at the bruises and cuts he had sustained during his previous endeavor.

"Yeah, it was pretty intense, it's not every day you can tell someone you can survive a nuclear meltdown." Spider-Man put his hands up to stop Kid, "Just slow it down a bit, I'm still a little rattled by the whole experience" Peter put his hands on his hips and did a back stretch. It's a good thing he had an increased healing factor, otherwise he would probably be in traction for a week.

Nightwing made his way up towards the main monitor, and started to pull up surveillance videos. The video in question had been of the interior and exterior of the recently demolished power plant. The time stamp showed it was 30 minutes before Nightwing and he showed up.

Peter eyed Nightwing curiously "So, you going to find up what Mr. Earhart and his colleagues were up to?" Spider-Man asked.

Nightwing continued to pull up surveillance video and records of everyone present at the plant, he turned his head and briefly looked at Spider-Man before he replied. "Yea, I'm going to cross reference any data on these thugs and anyone who worked at the plant, see if I can find any leads"

Kid Flash looked on dumbfound by the information while Peter just nodded his head. "So I heard from blue boy that you had that Iron Man duplicate in the lab" Spider-Man said, Kid Flash perked up at the sound of that, he had been looking forward to examining that crash looking robot"

Superman's little pep talk had an effect on Kid Flash that allowed him to drop his solemn demeanor, and allowed him to go back to his previous personality. Before anyone could stop him he sped off in a yellow and red blur towards to lab.

Nightwing turned and faced Spider-Man who was still a bit surprised by Kid Flash's sudden departure, Kid Flash reminded him of another speedster he had met on his earth. The dude was a bit of a jerk but he his heart was in the right place, and his sister was a looker too.

"Spider-Man, I'd like you and Kid Flash to analyze this Iron Man android, maybe you can help shed some light on what we're dealing with and if it can be traced back to Doom" Nightwing said straight to the point, Peter was less than excited to examine the fake Iron Man. It put less than peaceful thoughts into his head.

"So wait, no offense, but why do you want Kid Flash to help me analyze fake Iron Man?" Asked the wallcrawler. He felt confused, it wasn't that Kid Flash was an idiot. The man could process information faster than a supercomputer from what he had heard, but that didn't mean he knew what he was doing.

"So you can watch him. He can get a little, rowdy when left alone." Said Nightwing, trying his best not to downgrade Kid Flash.

Peter felt hounded, getting sent to an alternate earth, becoming broke, getting adopted, and joining the junior Justice League can really take a toll on guy. Not to mention surviving a nuclear meltdown, and having to deal with one of his earths most dangerous villains. This was just not his day.

Peter made his way towards to lab when Kid Flash came running towards him. "Something bothering you Spidey," questioned Kid Flash. Peter brought himself out of his own little world and tripped on his own feet while walking. "Seems like some of that awkwardness that I had before my powers decided to stay," Stated Peter, remembering back to when he was at Mid-Town High before he got his powers.

He was always the odd man out back then. Even though he got the best grades - and still does - he always felt like the odd man out.

"Though being constantly ridiculed and bullied by Flash didn't help either." Back then he was a wallflower. He'd always tried to stay away from the in-crowd, not because he was afraid, more so he didn't want to be someone he wasn't.

You would think with all of the enhanced reflexes he wouldn't have tripped so easily, but that good Ol' Parker luck defied the laws of physics and realities.

Kid Flash stood to catch Peter before he caught himself, he stood looking worried for Peter, wondering if that power plant incident had took more of a toll on him than he had thought. "Sorry, I was thinking of something else."

Peter knew that this Iron Man duplicate led to more questions being asked than answered. He could account for why Doom would build a robotic servant to do his bidding, but he thought he would use one of the many duplicates he had made of himself. He had no idea why he would use someone else, let alone an Avenger. Though if Doom could build a fully functioning Iron Manic, then there no telling what other dangerous things he had built in his time in this world.

"Dude, you look like you've been trapped in the mode, you ok?" Asked Kid Flash, he had been waiting in the lab looking at what was left of that crash red and gold android. He had never seen anything like it, he had seen pictures of it on Peter's camera. It defiantly was a hero based on the way Peter had referred to it, he thought it looked oddly similar to Red Tornado, especially in the facial area. He could tell that the whole ordeal had seemed to be making Peter worried.

"Yeah, I'm good." Stated Peter, "We Science Majors are known to get lost in thought, it's actually very common." Peter had tried to put himself back into the matter at hand, but he couldn't help but feel as though he was missing something. There was more to this fake Iron Man than the eye could see.

Spider-Man and Kid Flash walked into the lab were Batman and the Atom were examining the fake Iron Man. They had him spread out on a lab table with the chest plate removed and the face mask open revealing what looked like a comatose Tony Stark.

Peter still couldn't believe that Tony Stark was Iron Man, the more he thought about it though the more sense it made. The press stated that Stark had given one of his bodyguards some tech to promote Stark Industries by being a hero. Tony Stark was one of Peter's idols, aside from the casual drinking and partying Stark had a brilliant mind, he had hopes of working at Stark Industries one day. Knowing his luck though, he would be lucky to get a job at Horizon Labs than Stark Industries.

Maybe Stark wasn't Iron Man, maybe it was just some sick joke from Doom. But Doom wasn't exactly known for his humor, (Peter knew that first hand), putting a fake Tony Stark inside a knockoff Iron Man armor didn't scream funny. Either way Peter knew that he had to put a stop to whatever Doom was planning.

"Man this thing is so crash" Kid Flash ran around the robot picking up parts and looking at them nearly faster than the eye could see. "Can I try it on?"

The Atom, or Ray Palmer as he had been told quickly snatched the gauntlet that Kid Flash was holding out of his hands and put it back on the table. "No you can't, this is a highly sensitive operation, I would appreciate if you didn't touch anything" Dr. Palmer said in a nervous stern tone.

"Sorry" Kid Flash said with his hands up in an (I don't know manner.)

Dr. Palmer pulled a larger overhead telescope from the ceiling down towards the center of the armors chest plate and began to examine it. The wallcrawler and speedster watched for a minute before Dr. Palmer stopped and turned towards them both.

"This tech is like nothing I've ever seen, this mini reactor seems to be the main power source. I still can't fully determine what exactly is powering it" Dr. Palmer pulled out the mini reactor and held it in his hand. "From what I can tell one of the main compounds seems to be Palladium, also aside from powering the suit, it seems to be an electromagnet"

Peter looked on surprised, he had always theorized that Iron Mans suit had been powered by some radioactive element. Something as powerful as Iron Man doesn't run on batteries after all. "May I" he gestured to Dr. Palmer for the reactor and took a look all over it. He been to pace the floor as he examined it. He couldn't believe he was holding the power source of Iron Man, well one of them at least. Iron Man had multiple suits, one of which was meant to take down the Hulk from what he had seen on the news.

"But what's really interesting is that this Palladium core is completely drained" Dr. Palmer stated as Spider-Man handed the reactor back to him.

"Wait, so it's out of juice?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yes, this reactor wasn't meant for prolonged use, by my estimate it could only run for about 6 hours" Dr. Palmer answered as he looked at one of his monitor that was running a diagnoses on the reactor.

Now that had Peter confused, he had seen Iron Man in action, he's seen him let loose unimaginable amounts of power and still keep fighting. By Dr. Palmer estimate he shouldn't have been able to continue as long as Peter has seen him.

"That's strange, I've fought along Iron Man before and seen him exert this much power, and still keep on going" Peter said as he walked over to Dr. Palmer monitor himself and looked at the diagnoses for himself.

By this time Batman had made his way over to the monitor as well and examined the readings.

"It could be that he had multiple exchangeable reactors on hand" Dr. Palmer guessed.

"I don't think so he had only one reactor that powered the suit, and I've been to Avengers Tower many times, and he wore it for hours on end. Captain America once told me he didn't take it off for a week" That raised a curious and shocked expression from Dr. Palmer and Kid Flash. Batman on the other hand just had the brooding face he always had on.

"It could be that there is an unknown factor here, this armor is made up of parts from Wayne Enterprises, Star Labs, Lexcorp and least a dozen other companies" The caped crusader added. "I've crossed referenced the parts serial numbers with current records, most of them were either reported missing or stolen a week ago"

Spider-Man put his hand up to his chin and began to ponder answers. "It could be that Iron Mans armor is powered by an unknown source, and that Doom needed a patsy to do his dirty work" Spiderman went over to the table and looked over the armor. "Know that I look at it, this is one of Iron Mans earlier armors from when he was first starting out" Spider-Man turned and face his colleagues. "That would explain why you were able to take the android down so easy. No offense but you wouldn't have been able to so easily if it was one of his newer armors" Spider-Man looked at everyone present and noticed they looked a bit surprised and offended.

Batman broke the awkward silence as he pulled up shipping manifests. "That's not what concerns me though, based on these shipping manifests it seem that doom secured enough parts to build at least 20 of these androids, and based on what I could find, the tracking chips implanted on the tech had been disabled before they were stolen"

"That's defiantly not crash" Kid Flash said as he pointed towards the monitor. All this techno babble gave him a headache, sure he could process information faster than anyone, but that didn't mean he liked understanding science stuff.

Peter didn't like the sound of what he was hearing at all, there no telling what Doom could be planning. You would think that a guy who had access to advanced technology and magic would do his own dirty work. Doom though, thought that dealing with is problems personally was beneath him.

"Wait, that's it" Spider-man announced shocking Kid Flash and Dr. Palmer.

"That's what?" Asked Kid Flash.

"That's how we track Doom. Through magic. I just remembered that Doom is also known for his sorcery on my earth" Spider-Man stated, he had almost forgot that he could do magic, Doom himself used a combination of technology and magic to make a deadly combo.

"Possibly, Dr. Fate is currently on a mission, but Zatanna is in Las Vegas doing a show. She could create a spell to locate if not spy on Doom" Batman replied, his tone never shifting from its serious demeanor.

Just as Batman finished talking Nightwing walked in he put a hand on Peter shoulder and pulled him aside. "We found everything we could on those thugs and Danton Black, turns out he had been embezzling from the company that was funding the project, so he's going to jail" Spider-Man was content, Black seemed like a snake in the grass, good to know he was brought to justice.

"In the meantime I think you should head back to the apartment, we've all had a long evening; and based on what you experienced tonight I say you've deserved it" Nightwing, and everyone else in the room acknowledged Nightwing and agreed, except Batman who just stood there.

"Sounds like a plan, let me know when Z is ready with that spell, I want to be here first hand when we find Doom" Spider-Man yawned as he walked out the lab and towards the zeta tubes, he was glad to get some much needed rest. He still felt responsible for all of Dooms shenanigans though.

"Right we'll contact you later tomorrow if we have any more questions or updates" Batman replied.

"Sounds good Bats" Peter replied as he headed to the zeta tubes before Kid Flash appeared right in front of him.

"Spidey, you sure you don't want to go on a patrol or anything?" asked Kid Flash in a suggestive manner. Peter could tell he wasn't one to stop and smell the roses, he was still ready for action.

Peter hated to leave his friend hanging but he was beat. "Sorry Bart, but I think I'm going to get some much needed rest"

Kid Flash sighed but perked up with a grin understanding. "Yea I get it Spidey, you deserve the rest"

* * *

Peter exited the zeta tube, it still felt weird entering and exiting those things, he always felt a bit dizzy from them. Peter exited the phone booth were the zeta tube was, and jumped shot a web up to the top of the building and pulled himself up doing a perfect somersault as he landed on the roof. As soon as he turned to run along the roof top he felt a static shock.

Peter would've thought he saw a ghost if he was normal, it scared him so much that he fell straight on his behind. It looked like it was running towards him, but what was even stranger was that it looked like Kid Flash. Whatever it was went straight through him, as he turned around to see where it went it was gone. He stood back up and looked around, he hadn't heard or smelled anything, and his spider-sense didn't go off. "Huh, maybe I've been hanging around Bart longer than I thought" He dismissed what just happened as sleep deprivation, and maybe excess radiation from the reactor. Either way he was too tired to care.

He swung from the buildings with the greatest of ease, it was a calm night. Nothing but New York breeze and the smell of cheap hot dogs, just how he liked it. The apartment came into view and he felt a sense of calm fall over him, it was good to be home. (Well temporary home anyways) He made sure no one was looking his way as he started to open the window, he could see the sun starting to come up, and knew that he was defiantly sleeping in today. Just as he opened the window he heard a woman scream in the distance.

He sighed and shook his head, that parker luck, never misses a cue. He looked towards were the scream came from and smiled. "No rest for the righteous" He made sure to reload his web shooters as he swung towards the scream. He hoped he wouldn't arrive too late, the scream seemed to be coming from the lower east side of New York. Peter stopped mid swing and shot a webbed towards an abandoned warehouse he saw in the distance, when he heard the same scream again.

He landed on the ledge of the building and made his way in. "So can I come in this way or do I have to break my own window" he said as he entered a broken window and jumped down on the floor of the building. He looked around for any sound of the scream and shockingly saw nothing.

"Looks like I'm late for the party" Peter said as he walked further into the building. He noticed a table at the far end of the warehouse that had blueprints on it. The table wasn't what put Peter on edge though, it was the fact that the table was wiped clean of dust while the rest of the building wasn't. Before he could even look at the blueprints he felt his spider-sense.

Standing behind Spider-Man was a man clad in orange and black body armor with a long looking white ponytail coming from his half orange mask, and a woman with white hair bound and gagged.

"Whoa, looks like I walked into the wrong building" Spider-Man said as he put his hands up defensively.

The man in orange and black was covered with all sorts of weapons, swords, guns, knives, and what he thought was either grenades of smoke bombs.

"So you're the famous Spider-Man, thought you'd be taller" said Deathstroke.

"And I thought people actually cut their hair, jeez dude, I think the My Little Pony convention was yesterday" Spider-Man said as he burst out laughing.

Deathstroke looked annoyed, he breathed in and out calming himself, he heard ravager slightly giggle under her gag on the ground and gave her a stern look. He knew that this Spider-Man was good at getting under peoples skin.

"Call me Deathstroke, don't worry I'll make this qui-" Deathstroke was cut off by Spider-Man intense laughter.

"I'm sorry dude, I just can't you seriously with that hair" Spider-Man stood with his hands on his knee laughing. He was really getting a kick out of this guy.

Slade Wilson was defiantly going to enjoy what was about to come next.

* * *

Lyle Cobbett now regretted ever having entered G. Gordon Godfrey's program for youngsters. Rather, he regretted that his parents ever talked him into it. They had caught him smoking wonderful things he liked to call 'Mary Janes'. Harmless stuff really, when compared to that new Metaplex stuff. But his parents had gone all paranoid with him and despite his bad behavior, Lyle wasn't the type who wanted to disappoint his parents. So he did nothing to stop them from sending him to G. Gordon Godfrey's funny farm. After a further moment of reflection, Lyle realized that he really shouldn't be blaming himself. He really should put all of the blame squarely on his parents' heads. If he ever got to see them again, that was.

He was in a strange place, and he knew that nothing good was going to happen to him. In silence, he prayed for God; when he understood how useless that would be in such a place, filled with fire and dread, he prayed for Superman.

There was a chuckle. Lyle Cobbett shuddered before he looked up.

An old heavy-set woman in a baggy gown was staring at him with evil eyes, surrounded on both sides by beefy men in silver armor with silly pointed helmets and goggles that made it seem as if they had googly bug eyes. By the way in which they behaved towards the old lady, the men – if one could call them that – seemed to be mentally impaired. It was either that, or something far worse. Lyle couldn't help but wonder if these men in silver armor had been lobotomized. He really shouldn't have stepped into that bright booming hole along with everyone else.

The old woman came close to Lyle, and she began to sniff at him like a vicious dog studying its meal. She was a mere inches away from him; her stench almost made him gag. Only the overwhelming fear the old woman inspired seemed to keep the bile from coming out.

"I can see why Godfrey sent you here. You would make a poor Justifier" the old woman said with a sneer that seemed – at least to Lyle – to be dripping with contempt. "You certainly don't have what it takes to be one of my soldier-boys"

"Only the best boys can be one of your soldier-boys, and wear the pointy helmets Granny gives us" on of the men in silver armor said with a dumb grin.

The old woman rushed towards the man and snatched his weapon from his hand. She then proceeded to give him a nasty thrashing with it. Lyle was shocked by the old woman's violence – and by the fact that the man in armor didn't even fight back.

"Don't ever speak out of turn!" the old woman growled out as she continued pummeling him. The man allowed the old woman to beat him into the ground until there was nothing left but a bloody pulp.

The other soldier-boys hadn't react at all to their fellow's beating. They stood still and continued to grin like imbeciles until the old woman was done. They finally moved to drag the battered soldier-boy's body away from the old woman's presence.

The old woman walked once more towards Lyle.

"Now, what was I saying before that naughty soldier-boy interrupted me?" she rolled her eyes and then let them down upon Lyle "Ah yes, making you useful. Soldier-boys, restrain this whelp" Lyle suddenly found himself being held by strong hands. He struggled to get free; he tried to kick, bite and scream, but it was all pointless. The old woman took no notice of the youth's struggles. She snapped her fingers; the pointed head of one of the other soldier-boys perked up in attention.

"Bring me the vial" she said.

The soldier-boy disappeared into the next room and came back carrying a large syringe with a big needle filled with some glowing green goo that looked horribly familiar. Lyle shuddered as he looked at the needle.

"No! God! No!" he yelled out.

The old lady scowled and slapped Lyle hard across his face.

"No blasphemy. Not here, and not before me. Now be a good boy and stop fidgeting!" she hissed out. The old woman raised the syringe, and brought it down upon the youth's neck. It was such a small prick, yet Lyle had never felt such intense pain before in his life. It was like being stabbed with a rusty knife with a poorly serrated blade. And then, there was the burning sensation; as if the skin, flesh and muscles of his neck had all caught on fire simultaneously.

Lyle screamed out while his body began to shake and contort violently. More soldier-boys appeared to restrain him; but the more that came, the more difficult it seemed to hold him down. As much pain as he was feeling, he was also beginning to feel strong – immeasurably so. He looked down at his hands and arms and he could see his skin turning a pale green as his blood vessels started to glow through the skin. And then burning sensation which he felt on his neck invaded the rest of his body in a sudden surge.

"Don't be afraid" he heard the old woman say as his mind slipped away. "This won't hurt for very long my darling"

Her voice soon faded away, hardly discernable from any other noise reaching his ears.

Lyle was vaguely aware of his own screams. Through his delirium, he saw the old woman wave her hand and an army of soldier-boys holding chains dragged him through a nightmare scenery of non-Euclidean geometry. He was aware of turning his head upwards and looking at strange objects hovering in a red sky. He thought he heard one of the soldier-boys call them dimension traps, but by then every sound came to his mind in muddled form; every ping and ting seemingly combined to form a painful cacophony. He was finally released into a pit filled with monstrous deuterostomes of diverse form, all glowing as he was.

Everything before him was hideous and terrible. No one creature was alike. He saw strange things similar to Tardigrades but with heads similar to the bodies of starfish. Other things seemed reptilian. He swatted several away, only to look at an oddly clawed hand. A strange form approached him. Without even thinking Cobbett jumped at the thing and he began to bite at it with a mouth that was not human. What little that remained of his human mind slipped away shortly afterwards, replaced by a beast that hungered for flesh and blood, mindful only of the shocks given to him by his tamers.

* * *

The police and firemen had all but left the power plant, it was early in the morning as the sun started to come up. There was still rubble and steel beams all over the place, the cleanup crew wouldn't arrive till noon. The site was all but quiet, except for something struggling to get free. A piece of concrete slab started to move as a hand appeared out of the ground and shifted the slab out of the way. It was a man, or rather men who stood up from the debris, both men looked at themselves and then at each other. They examined each other's face and when they touched hands one of them disappeared. The single man stood alone and examined himself again. He looked forwards towards the city with a scowl, and discarded his lab coat as he made his way through the rubble and towards the city. The lab coat in particular had a name on it. Danton Black.

* * *

 _Well that's it so far, let me know what you think in a review, and message me if you have any questions. I'm not sure when the next chapter should be up, I don't plan on making this monthly thing. Depending on how things are going here I should be able get one up by about April 20th or around that. Maybe sooner, maybe later, trying to predict when I'm going to finish is a pain._


	3. Chapter 12

Well here it is, again sorry for the late chapter, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, its slightly filler, but there are things in this chapter that are vital to the future of the story. If you have any questions I will try to answer them in the next chapter.

 **12**

 **Time Off**

* * *

"Looks like I shot my mouth off to the wrong killer" Spider-Man said as he continually dodged sword strikes left, right, up, down, vertical and horizontal. Whoever this Deathstroke was he knew what he was doing.

Spider-Man and landed on the wall trying to catch his breath, "Slowdown ponytail, was it something that I said" Spider-Man shot a web at Deathstroke who sliced it with no effort, Spider-man jumped over him and he shot web after web at him with them being sliced before they could hit their mark.

Before Spider-Man landed on the other wall Deathstroke pulled out a gun and shot at him, Spider-Man reacted with deadly precision and turned mid-flip and shot a web towards the ceiling. He pulled himself up to one of the beam and ran across it as he dodged bullets while some hit the underside of the beam. He noticed a loose hole in the roof of the warehouse with a piece of broken concrete hanging from rebar. Smirking Spider-Man shot a web and pulled the piece of concrete down and towards Deathstroke. Deathstroke ran forward to dodge the concrete and looked up to see Spider-Man coming down foot first to strike him. Deathstroke leaned backwards and slid across the floor on his knees barley dodging Spider-Man's strike, only for a web to trap his feet mid slid.

Spider-Man landed on the ground and bounded backwards and went for a haymaker towards Deathstroke only for him cut the web and counter. He went for a low jab at Spider-Man's chest. Using his Spider-sense Spider-Man turned sideways to dodge the jab and hit Deathstroke in the head with his right elbow.

"Oh that's going to leave a mark" Spider-Man said as Deathstroke tumbled back across the floor before regaining his footing.

"One hit doesn't when the game kid" Deathstroke said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Well, guess I'll just have to go for a homerun" Spider-Man said as he ran at Deathstroke. He decided to take a different approach with his fighting.

As the assassin readied his stance to take a strike he immediately drew his sidearm and started to take potshots at Spider-Man to distract him as he ran with his sword in hand.

Peter's spider-sense was off the charts he quickly slid across the floor dodging bullets that seemed more like a distraction rather than kill shots. He shot a web at Deathstroke's gun and jammed it. Deathstroke quickly holstered it and went for a sword strike from above his head.

Spider-Man quickly leaned back as if he was doing a limbo, his body bending at a 90 degree angle, if it wasn't for his ability to stick to any surface he would have fallen down. He saw Deathstroke stop and stand straight with his sword in hand, he turned with sense of satisfaction around him.

Spider-Man started to feel strange as he lost his concentration and felon his back. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he looked down to notice an orange and black combat knife in his abdomen. He was surprised that Deathstroke had gotten a hit on him, he knew he was starting to get cocky it was just one of his charms.

Spider-Man pulled the knife from his abdomen and clutched his chest. "Ok, I'll admit, nice shot" He said grunting. Deathstroke smirked and walked forward toward Spider-Man who stumbled and slipped to the floor.

Deathstroke knew that this Spider-Man was going to be trouble, he was even more capable than he had anticipated, and his so-called spider-sense seemed to detect immediate threats. He figured Spider-Man would be too focused on immediate threats that were clear to see, not multiple ones happening at once.

As he walked towards Spider-Man he noticed Ravager in the corner getting out of her bonds, it was her idea to sell herself off as a helpless victim, to serve as a backup if Deathstroke couldn't get the job done.

Deathstroke noticed that Spider-Man hadn't lost as much blood as he had thought, he knew he had hit a vital area with his knife. It would kill him if he didn't get to a hospital, but he only needed his DNA, which there seemed plenty of. He didn't care if he died or not, wasn't stated to keep him alive in his contract.

Deathstroke kicked over Spider-Man to see the damage, and retrieve his knife only to notice there was webbing on his stab wound. Before he could register his curiosity, he was trying to pull webbing off his face.

Spider-Man quickly got to his feet and leaped 20 feet into the air before shooting web after web at Deathstroke, tying up his feet and his legs. He landed and jumped onto Deathstroke how had just pulled the web off his face.

Ravager noticed this in her corner and quickly put the gag back in her mouth and got on her knees again. She would have to wait for another chance.

"You clever little son of bit-" Before Deathstroke could speak he found another web on his mouth.

"Whoa, language dude, there could be kids watching" Spider-Man said as he called all over Deathstroke webbing his entire body and hands to the ground bringing Deathstroke to his knees.

"I'll admit Fake-Pool, you caught me off guard with that whole knife trick" Spider-Man said as he walked around Deathstroke who was completely helpless. Spider-Man stopped in front of him and started to dust himself off.

"It was a good trick, an honestly I'll probably pass out from shock in the next minute or so. Luckily the old playing possum trick worked like a charm" Spider-Man put his hands on his hips and struck a confident pose. Deathstroke could only narrow the slit on his mask to show his frustration.

Ravager looked on with a beam of nervousness and pride in the fact that Spider-Man could outsmart Deathstroke. But what she saw next made her wide-eyed and feel tempted to jump in.

Spider-Man pulled out Deathstroke's sword and examined it. "You see Deathstroke, I've had a long day, and I'm tired and hungry, and you won't like me when I'm hungry" he said as he swung around the sword doing various swings.

"And something tells me your one to hold a grudge, and a large reputation. And I've been a forgiving guy for a long time, but today I'm just not in the mood" Deathstroke tracked Spider-Man's eyes he walked to his side with the sword in hand.

"That's why I came up with a solution to both of our problems" Deathstroke stared wide eyed and surprised as Spider-Man raised the sword above his head to strike a killing blow.

He had heard that Spider-Man never killed, but maybe he had underestimated him. He was more impressed than anything, personally he thought heroes could stand to kill their enemies than let them live. Guess this Spider-Man was more dangerous than everyone thought.

All that Ravager saw was the back of Spider-Man as she heard the sword strike the ground, after a second she noticed there was no blood or head roll away. All that she saw was a familiar long white piece of hair.

"There we go, now you can sell your hair and pay for a proper haircut. I know I can do a great haircut, but I just don't have the time" Spider-Man said as he proceeded to take the sword in hand and break it in half over his knee then discarding the parts behind him.

Deathstroke struggled in the webs with obvious signs of anger under his mask. He continued to struggle as Spider-Man began to pull all his weapons off him and either throw them aside or break them apart.

"Sorry for breaking your toys, but people like you always have tricks up their sleeve" Spider-Man put his hand on his chin and pondered as he walked around to Deathstroke, "I feel like I'm forgetting something, oh yea"

Deathstroke's head hung over as he was knocked out by Spider-Man with a hard-left hook, Spider-Man then dusted off his body and began to walk towards Ravager who he still assumed was a prisoner. Ravager knew that he had held back against Deathstroke, otherwise his punch would have killed him. All she had to do was wait for the right opportunity to get the drop on Spider-Man or grab the knife that had his DNA on it.

"Don't worrying about annoying orange assassin over there, he out cold" Spider-Man said as he untied the girl with white hair, he had never seen many people with white hair before, other than Felicia aka The Black Cat. Though he wasn't sure if she died her hair or if it was natural, he had heard of people being born with white hair. While some may think, it reminds them of older people, he personally finds it attractive.

Ravager decided to play on Spider-Man's heroic side as she began to hug him. "Thank you, I don't know what that lunatic would have done if you hadn't shown up" She began to slightly weep into his chest as she hugged him, she felt stupid having to stoop to such a pathetic level, but it was necessary.

"No thanks necessary ma'am, just a curtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" He said in a lower heroic tone striking a pose at the same time.

Ravager raised an eyebrow at his pose, wondering how someone as ridiculous as him could beat her father.

She then noticed he got serious as he spoke, "Don't worry ma'am I'll be sure you make it home safely, courtesy of yours truly"

"Oh thank you Spider-Man that would be a big help" As Spider-Man walked forward and shot a web from his arm to a nearby building, he felt his spider sense tingle. ("This is just not my day" he thought)

Ravager pulled a small device from her jacket she was wearing, and pushed the small button on top. Suddenly the building behind them exploded and she saw Spider-Man cover her to shield her from the blast. Just the opportunity she was hoping for. While Spider-Man looked back at the explosion to check if there were any more hidden surprises in the building he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

Before he could react, the girl elbowed him in the face and side kicked him right in his slash wound causing more blood to rush from the wound. Peter rolled along the ground and doubled over clutching his chest. He was starting to freak-out because of all the blood he saw. Sure, he had seen blood before and more than he saw now, but it had never been his blood.

Peter looked up to see the white-haired girl pull a glock from her inside her boot, thought it could have been a totally different person for all he knew. Her expression was serious and ruthless, far from the timid, scarred, and thankful girl he thought he saved earlier. "So… is there anyone who doesn't want to kill me today, because I think I've had my fill of getting stabbed, shot, and blown-up and beaten today"

The white-haired girl didn't even register his comment as she loaded the gun and took off her coat to reveal and familiar color scheme on a tactical vest.

"Well, at least this explains why the girl I saved just slashed me" Peter said as he webbed up his wound and struggled to get up, as he felt dizzy, "And here I thought my people skill were worse than I thought" Peter eventually got his footing as he struggled to stand up straight. "Clever, using the explosion to mask you getting the drop on me, though I hope you realize you blew up your friend back there.

The white-haired girl then pulled a half orange, half black mask over her head and faced Spider-Man. "Friend is a relative term, more like estranged father, and the names Ravager"

"Good to know….. I'm dealing with someone… who… likes to kill their family" Peter managed to spit out before he readied himself for a fight. If she is a dangerous as her father, and in his current condition, she would definitely kill him. He had to keep his guard up if he was going to survive.

Ravager reached into one of her pouches on her belt and pulled out a small tube that had what looked like a dropper in it. "Don't worry about daddy dearest, he's survived worse" She spoke as walked to where he blead out on the pavement. She kneeled and used the dropper to suck up some of his blood and put the dropper back in the tube.

Peter stood shocked as he slightly lowered his guard a little, bewildered by what was happening in front of his eyes. "Geez lady, if you wanted to have a blood drive you know you could have just asked for a donation, always happy to help out the needy" Peter said sarcastically. He noticed ravager start to walk away as he spoke. He quickly shot a web towards her arm to stop her movement.

"Hold on Ravager, can't have you walking around with a vile of my blood, I'm all one for giving, but my guess is that you're not going to give someone a blood transfusion with that" Peter then tugged the web only for it to be immediately cut by Ravager with her knife she had used to slice him.

Ravager then turned and faced Spider-Man once more. "You know I could kill you if I wanted to, right now. On the other hand, though, I quit enjoyed your fight with my father, and I love seeing my father getting put on his ass" She then holstered her knife and tossed another small vile from her pouch towards Spider-Man who caught it mid-air.

Peter looked over the vile in his hand careful to hold it away from his face, just encase it would explode. Knowing this girl, he wouldn't be surprised. "So what's this?" Peter asked nervously.

"The antidote for the neurotoxin that's currently flowing through your veins" Ravager said as she started to turn and walk into the morning sun. She was impressed by Spider-Man's relicense most people would have been paralyzed, but he wasn't most people. She planned on having more fun with him later, for now though, her mission was complete and she wanted to get paid.

Spider-Man looked surprised as he felt his wound, "Wait when did you poison me?" he asked in confusion.

Ravager pulled out her knife and twirled it, putting emphasis on it, Peter could tell she was smirking under her mask. ("Clever") he thought.

"Guess I'll be seeing you around bug-boy" Ravager then gave a nod and started to walk away. Knowing that she would face chastise from her father who undoubtedly survived the blast.

Peter eyed the girl as she walked off, he was in utter bewilderment, never had he met someone as coy as her. Well maybe Black Cat, but she was a lot politer than Ravager was. "And hotter" but that was debatable as he watched Ravager walk away.

Peter opened the vile with his hand and drunk it as he struggled to stand. After a few moments, he started to feel the dizziness leave his body. He winced in pain as he moved and put his hand on his chest wound. Man, why did he always have to get the crazy hot chicks, he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

All he saw around him was the sound of cars honking and the fire coming from the building that had been destroyed. Peter saw firetrucks in the distance and figured they would have it under control. "With that in mind I guess it's time for me to head back and at least try to get some shuteye"

With that Peter straightened up and shot a web at the nearest building. He gave a powerful tug wincing in pain as he felt his chest contract from the wound. Luckily his healing factor lessened the pain to an extent, it still hurt him though.

* * *

In her chambers the room was marked with decorative robes. A nice blend of green and gold, the national colors of her country. A very elegant room, but with touches of modernism, there was a large TV over the mantelpiece along with a corner of her room filled with many stuffed animals. The Queen wasn't one for the pleasantries of royalty, she did wish she had a normal childhood. Her parents instilled her with a great sense of responsibility though, and she knew she had a country to run.

She sat on her bed reading "War and Peace" which was and interesting book, especially someone of her position. Perdita put down the book and looked out the window, she could see the vast landscape that surrounded her little country. She knew her people depended on her, for keeping the peace and keeping up the economy. She put the book down on her nightstand next to the lamp that keep her room lit.

"Hopefully I can get some peaceful sleep before the meeting tomorrow" She had been dreading tomorrow's meeting of the royal court. It consisted of all the barons, counts, and nobleman who ruled over certain lands in her country. Though she was the absolute Queen of Vlatava, the court never showed her any real respect since they still considered her a child. Plus, with the bonus of her family not holding a good reputation with the court, she could thank her uncle for that.

She got under covers and turned off her lamp beside her bed, she leaned back and reached to the other side of her bed and reached for her Kid Flash stuffed doll. It always made her feel at peace whenever she had something weighing on her mind.

As the Queen laid in her bed fast asleep far into the middle of night she was awoken by the sound of her door slamming opening.

A royal guard entered her room as she was startled up with a slight shriek, though she made sure to keep her composure.

"My lady, there is news" The guard spoke in between inhales, he had clearly been running toward her room.

She looked at him with concern, "What news?"

"There is a man here with many representatives from the court my lady, they demand your presence" The guard seemed slightly nervous as he spoke. He then waited at the door as the Queen got out of her covers and put on her nightgown.

The Queen made her way down the hallway and towards the grand staircase that was at the entrance of her castle, with the guard in tow. As she turned towards the entrance of her castle at the top of the stair she noticed several men at the main entrance. They were all the barons, counts, and nobleman of her country, they were all talking with the guards in a demanding tone. She noticed that there was a man with his back turned talking to the head guard. He looked familiar and as he turned his head, she immediately recognized him.

She moved closer to the group and to guards moved aside as she approached the man she knew all too well.

"Doom, what is the meaning of this!?" She looked up at Victor Von Doom who was at least a foot taller than her, she wondered what the meaning of this debacle was.

Doom straightened his tie and stood proudly before he spoke very confidently that had a certain arrogance about it. "Apologizes Perdida, I did not intend to wake you during this hour, but my colleagues and I had to figure out where we were going to put the new embay"

The Queen was shocked at his statement, never had someone spoke to her in such a tone, other than her uncle. "That's Queen Perdida Doom, you shall speak to me with respect, I am still your sovereign" She was past pleasantries with Doom, she had thought of him as a noble man, someone worthy of maybe being one of her advisers. Those thoughts had completely left her mind, it was almost as if she didn't recognize the man before her. Perhaps something had happened, or maybe the kind man she had previously met had been a false persona.

"Yes, well, gentleman… as I was stating before, this castle shall be renovated into the new Vlatava embassy, I will turn the old embassy into the new congressional meeting hall" Doom walked right past her as if she didn't exist and began examining her castle, showing the council members around. They had been to her castle before, but the way they followed and listened to Doom was as if it was the first time they had seen it.

"Doom what gives you the authority to come here with the council members, you are a representative of Bialya, you have no rights here!" Perdida was beyond furious at this point, never had someone (not even her uncle) been so disrespectful of her. Sure, she was technically a child, but no one had ever treated her as such, not since her parents were alive.

She looked towards her head guard and starred at him, with a stare that meant 'get this man out of my home', but the guard only stood there as Doom freely walked around her castle, as if he was following orders.

She ran in front of Doom holding her arms up to stand in his way. "What gives you the right to enter my castle?!" Perdida demanded answers as to why Doom was freely walking around her home.

Doom stood firm and looked down at the young Queen and smirked. "The right of my father or course, King Perdida"

Perdida stood shocked at Dooms words, she noticed that none of her guards, nor council members shared her expression though. She was sure they knew something she didn't.

Doom cleared his throat to break the tension. "I see you confused Perdida, allow me to shed some light on the subject" Doom reached his hand behind his back and snapped his fingers. As if on cue, one of the councilmen came forward with a folder that seemed to be full of documents.

The council member in question was Count Braly a records keeper for the council. He looked at the Queen with prideful eyes, yet they had a certain nervousness about them. He opened the folder and handed a specific document to Perdida.

She snatched the document out of his hands and a cold silence filled the room as she started to read. Everyone present noticed the shock that filled Perdida eyes as she read, as she finished the document she stood flabbergasted at what she had just read.

"Impossible! This document states that you are the first-born son of my father the King of Vlatava" She stared at Doom with cold eyes as he simply smiled at the hatred in her eyes.

Before Doom could respond one of the other council members spoke up. "I assure you Perdida this is very possible, Mr. Doom contacted us about a couple days ago, with these papers. Per standard Vlatava law we had them investigated, and they are indeed true"

Doom spoke up. "Yes, as fate would have it I am the son of the late King. I came across these documents about a month ago, when my mother lay ill, she told me on her deathbed that the King had visited her village long ago while he was on a vacation. My mother was a maid at the Inn in which he had stayed. She told me that she would clean his room while he was out in the village"

Everyone present, including herself was interested in Dooms story, she wanted to know what the motive Doom had as he continued his story.

"One night the Inn had held a party and my mother and the King were present, after they chatted and a little too much to drink they headed back to his room and… well I guess you can figure out the rest" Perdida eyes filled with hatred as Doom accused her father of infidelity.

"Anyways, they eventually parted ways and it wasn't until a couple of months later that my mother realized that her night had led to more than just a few drinks. She contacted the King and told him of my upcoming birth, but at that time the King was already betrothed to your mother, and he couldn't have something like that leak to the public. So, they both agreed to keep me out of royal picture, but our father was not a heartless man.

Perdida huffed a breath of anger as Doom referred to the late King as 'there' father.

"He agreed to provide financial support to my mother and me for the remainder of my life, it wasn't until after I was born that my mother met my adoptive father" Everyone present besides Perdida stood in awe at the story, the council members had never heard the full story from Dooms perspective.

"I guess that explains the recommendation letter that got me into Cambridge University" Doom joked as others laughed at his expense.

Perdida didn't know what to think, she knew that long before she was born that her father was known to take long vacations throughout the country, but she never thought that he would have had an illegitimate child. This had to some fabricated lie, or maybe it was true, maybe she didn't know her father as well as she should have.

The council member from before broke her train of thought as he spoke up. "And according to Vlatava law, the ruler shall be the first born of the previous sovereign, making Victor Von Doom the rightful King of Vlatava"

"I am due to make an announcement in the next couple of days, following my being crowned King" Doom stood proud as he gestured to the council members present.

Before they could continue their walk Perdida spoke up. "Wait! This can't be right, statues of limitations state that if a sovereign has ruled for five years without any claim to the throne then any claim following those five years are void" Perdida remembered that section of her countries laws, since her uncle had tried to take her throne more times than she could count.

The council members began whispering amongst themselves with some saying that the law was true, they stopped once Doom spoke up. "You are right Perdida, but did you forget that any bi-laws regarding the supreme leadership of Vlatava can be overturned by a majority council vote"

Perdida thought back in regret as she remembered that law, it was the same law that had stopped Vertigo from claiming the throne. Even though the council didn't give her the proper respect she deserved, they all agreed that she would be a better ruler than her uncle.

Doom turned to the council members and raised his eyebrow for their incoming response. "I feel it should be the council's decision over who should be the rightful ruler of Vlatava, don't you think"

The council members looked at each other before one raised their hand. "I vote to overturn the law"

"Seconded" Another one spoke.

"All those who second, say I" Count Braly stated.

"I"

"I"

"I"

"I"

"I"

"The eyes have it" Count Braly said as he gestured to Doom. "Victor Von Doom is the new King of Vlatava, you shall be sworn in tomorrow"

Doom nodded his head in acknowledgment and began walking around his new castle, but before he could take three steps Perdida spoke up again.

"Wait this can't be fair, I have ruled this country for too long to have it taken over by some commoner! I will not hav-" She was cut off as Doom turned around a began walking towards her with a look in his eyes that could kill.

"Perdida, I except that you have learned some resemblance of respect for those who stand above you" As Doom walked closer to her she started to back away in fear as Dooms armor began to unfold from the center of his suit and cover his body. "You shall address me only as King, or not at all" The council members and guards present looked in terror as Dooms armor and cape unfolded from his body. Dooms voice changed from an arrogant delegate to that of a deep dark voice that could only be described as menacing.

Doom continued to walked towards her before she hit her back against the wall. "I should've expected as much, everyone knows that you shouldn't leave children in positions of power. That's probably the reason your council sees you as nothing more than a nuisance"

Perdida was petrified with fear as she stared at the metal mask only five inches from her face. "Now I suggest that you keep everyone of those pathetic little thoughts to yourself, lest your mouth become your inevitable downfall, dear sister"

Doom stood straight and made his way back towards the council members who backed away in fear as he walked past them straight for the main throne room. As he entered he took a seat on the throne as the guards, and council members followed.

"Now Perdida, you can either return to your room, or I can have moved to one of the farther colonies of Vlatava, so says Doom"

* * *

Peter never was one for fancy living, he enjoyed the little things in life. Being able to sleep peacefully was something he missed very much. Ever since he became Spider-Man he would sleep during the day and work at night, that's how he operated here in this alternate New York. In his old New York, most people were either afraid of him or loved him, he choose to work mostly in the day, 'People would more likely be more afraid of him at night'. Plus, in his New York it was the middle of summer, he would just tell Aunt May that he would go to the library, or hang out with friends. Seeing how he didn't have many friends that always left him with a lot of free time to be Spider-Man.

Peter was laying in his bed trying to get at least a couple of hours of sleep before he had to go to school, luckily, he didn't have to go till 10:00 A.M. he could thank the explosion from last night for that. Seeing that it knocked out most of the power in the city, and the backup generators took time to start up, so school was delayed.

The more he thought about last night, the more regrets he had, like losing Dr. Stein. He seemed like a good man, while he didn't know him personally he had read about him in the library and his work on radiation was incredible. It looked to be only second to Dr. Banners, though Dr. Banner had personal experience with radiation up close and personal.

"Huh, guess getting any sleep is out of the question" Peter said as he raised up in bed, slightly wincing in pain from his wounds he received a couple hours ago.

Peter looked down at his chest and rubbed the wounds, "Well at least my chest is healing up nicely" The wounds on his body looked almost like scars on his body by now, that was just another bonus of his regenerative healing abilities. Though they did tend to be sore for a while after they had healed.

Peter began to get out of bed, and stretched just as his alarm went off, it was still set to 7:30. The usually time he got up to go to school. "Looks like woke up at the right time on the wrong day, huh" Peter sighed as he remembered his unusual bad luck.

"The one time I actually get a chance to sleep in and I can't. typical" Peter walked over to his closet and looked for some clothes, "Maybe I can at least get a good breakfast before I go to school" Peter grabbed the first clean and OK smelling shirt he could find and put it on, along with some jeans.

Peter walked into his living room that also served as his kitchen and dining room, he had to admit his little apartment was nice, maybe too nice for his tastes. Dick insisted that he should have a place for own though, he was more attune to living by himself than he would have thought.

It was just him and Aunt May at their old house, he was planning on moving out after he graduated High school, and now he was already thrust into the single life. Normally he wouldn't be able to live on his own since he was still 17 and going to High School, but the apartment was owned under the name of Ms. Kane so he was covered.

"Well let's see what we got in fridge?" Peter said out loud as he opened his fridge to look for anything editable.

All he found was some fruits, yogurt, cheese, and milk. "Guess cereal it is" He said as he pulled out the milk and grabbed the box of cereal on the counter and a bowl from the cabinet.

As he began eating his breakfast he thought more on his past endeavors from last night. Mostly just the randomness of them. First, he's just off on a regular patrol with Nightwing, then he stops a heist and a nuclear meltdown at a power plant. Letting a good man die, and nearly leveling an entire block. Then to top it all off, he is attacked by a daddy-daughter duo of assassins, who apparently only wanted his blood.

"Well considering my line of work, it really shouldn't be that surprising" Peter said as he finished his cereal. He picked up his bowl and cereal from the table and set them on counter. "I swear all this crap in my life seems like something from a comic book" Peter mumbled under his breath as he made his way back to his bedroom.

* * *

Once he had gotten to school everything seemed to play out as it did as any other school day, it had already gotten over the recent school shooter, and people acted like it never happened. From what Peter saw everyone was focused on their phones texting back and forth from each other not having a care in the world.

He really wasn't one for texting, seeing mostly had had no one to text, he was a stranger in a strange place. His main focus right now was to get home, since he knew that dimension travel didn't factor in time he hoped that the flow of time passed differently between dimensions. Peter prayed that not much time has passed over there than it has here in this new earth.

"Hey Peter!" Jason yelled from across the hall, waving his hands in the air amongst the crown of teenagers in the halls.

Peter and two other people who happened to share the same looked up at Jason curious to witch Peter he was referring to.

"Parker!" With that Peter knew it was for him, made sense, he knew Jason best at the school other than Ronnie.

Jason Rusch was a mutual friend between Ronnie and I who shared. Jason was different from other kids he shared a fascination with science, and kept up current events, like superheroes and sports. That's the one of the reasons Ronnie and I got along with him.

Peter made his way back through the hall trying to squeeze through a bunch of other classmates. Finally, he made his way to Jason who was at his locker.

He gave Jason a fist bump as he saw him. "Hey Jason, how have you been?"

Jason opened his locker and pulled out his history book. "I've been good, had to take a cold shower this morning because that meltdown knocked out the power in my apartment complex. No electricity, no water heater, no toast, no nothing."

Peter laughed at Jason's predicament, he always had a nice sense of humor. "So you ready to go to lunch, heard we're having hotdogs. Should be good, I mean how can you mess up a hotdog." Peter said as he and Jason walked down the hall to the lunch room.

"I don't know man, this is New York after all hotdogs are a dime a dozen here" Jason walked ahead of Peter and pulled the lunch room door open.

As they got their trays and sat down to eat Jason pulled out his headphones and put one in his ear to listen to music. "So, you listening to any good songs?" Peter jokingly asked.

Jason put his finger up to ask Peter to wait as he finished chewing his hotdog. "It's not music, its French. I got an exam next class period, and wanted to make sure I know everything I need to."

Peter nodded in acknowledgement as he began to chew his hotdog only to stop midway and spit it out onto his tray. "Man, that really is bad" stated Peter as he winced in disgust. He looked at Jason who continued to eat his, "How can you eat that?"

"Hey man some people just have different tastes, I don't like cucumbers, but some people do. Its all about our individual taste buds"

Peter looked at the other half of hotdog and dropped it on his tray as he nudged the tray away from himself. "Yea, I think I'll pass. This school food is hardly tolerable."

Jason gestured to Peters tray. "I bet Ronnie would eat it, you know him, he'll eat anything"

Peter looked around, "Hey where is Ronnie anyway? I haven't seen him all day" Peter asked.

"You know I haven't heard from him at all since last night. We were assigned as science partners last week, we were supposed to be studying the effects of radiation on biological cells" Jason answered with slight irritation.

Peter started to wonder what could have happened to Ronnie. "Really, didn't think Ronnie was the type to do any kind of science" Peter knew that Ronnie was a nice guy, not the brightest blub, but he was the reverse Flash Thompson. While Flash was rude, and thought he was better than everyone else, Ronnie always got along with everyone.

Jason then interrupted Peters thought. "Maybe the blackout from last night stopped the subway transit, he did live close by to were that power outage was."

Jason's quote made Peter a little worried, he knew that Ronnie lived outside the city, but he didn't think it was near were the meltdown was. "You think he's ok?" Peter asked.

"Yea I'm sure he's fine, Ronnie likes to go for runs before he goes to bed" Jason said as Peter raised an eyebrow at the slightly weird revelation.

"It's a jock thing" Jason said waving his hand off. "He usually goes running in the opposite direction of where the power plant was, he thought he might catch radiation poisoning from being to near it."

Peter shook his head, with him and Jason both knowing only Ronnie could think of something as stupid. "Well that's good to hear, just hope he's ok."

After Jason and Peter finished their lunch they made their way to their lockers. Peter grabbed his History book out of his locker and put it into his backpack making sure to stuff it firmly on top of his Spider-Man mask. Peter always had his costume under his normal clothes during school, just in case. He closed his locker and began to walk towards his next class waving goodbye to Jason.

"See ya man" Peter said as he and Jason walked in opposite directions towards there next class.

Peter loved History class for two reasons, one it was his favorite second only to science, two it was a great way to learn about this earths history. It was pretty much the same with his earths, same wars, same monuments, with only some events being different from his earths.

Peter walked through the halls passing by student after student, before being forced to walk near the teachers' lounge where he saw several eating lunches and watching TV. He was about to continue walking to class when he was forced to do a doubletake.

Peter stopped in his tracks and gasped as he looked at what was one the TV. "Doom" Peter whispered under his breath as he looked at Victor Von Doom on the TV talking to reporters.

It wasn't Doom on television that had him in shock, it was the headline which was clear as day 'DOOM CROWNED NEW LEADER OF VLATAVA' Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing, this could not be happening.

He continued to watch as Doom made his announce meant. "Now I know that you have all heard a many rumors regarding the authenticity of my parentage, but I'm here to put those rumors to rest…. I am the son of the previous King of Vlatava" Doom spoke with a soft yet stern voice, peter new that this was all just a façade, and that the real Doom was an evil ego-maniacal dictator.

Doom continued to finish his speech. "Now I'm sure that most of you are wondering what this means for the previous Queen Perdida. I assure you she is fine and is now an adviser and confident to me. After all I know very little of ruling a country, I only just found out about my heritage recently and need all the help I can get" That earned a light chuckle from the reporters present.

Peter just rolled his eyes at the comment. He wondered what Doom had planned, he always had a hidden agenda. Before Peter could contemplate any further he heard on of the reporters ask a question.

"Mr. Doom," Doom gestured to her to continue, "Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, how will your new monarchy effect the country's economic endeavors?" Peter recognized the reporters name from Kid-Flash, he had mentioned that Superman was dating Lois Lane in his alter ego Clark Kent.

"No need to worry Ms. Lane, I assure you that we continue to keep all of our countries previous economic sales will continue as planned. We will not make any major changes until the proper channels are gone through. I hope that answers your question Ms. Lane."

"Yes, I think it will Mr. Doom" Doom raised his hand up as modestly, "Please call me Dr."

* * *

Well again I hoped you liked it, I'm full on the story now I got my drive back, since I've gotten the important things out of my way in my life I'm going to have a lot of free time to work on these chapters. I'm not going to say when to except the next chapter, because I feel that it may put too much pressure on me to finish. This doesn't mean that I'm going to be slacking off on it, in fact I've already started on the next chapter. So please be patient with me.


	4. Chapter 13

_I told you guys I would get this out sooner or later, I will say the next chapter will have the Avengers vs the Justice League and be in two parts. I will be taking in power scaling into account, so I don't want all the 'thor could beat superman' 'superman can beat hulk' or 'batman could beat everyone' I am well aware of what each of them can do, I have been a fan of Marvel and DC for years, I make it my job to know everything about who they are and what they can do. I'm not trying to be cocky or say I know more than any of you, there are some who know things about these characters I don't. I just want you all to enjoy the story._

 **13**

 **Nothing Suits Me Like a Suit**

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Spider-Man yelled out across the hall.

Everyone in the hall including the teachers in the teachers' lounge stopped and looked at Peter with bewilderment. Peter took his hands off his head a looked around, noticing he had made a scene. He knew he had to say something as not to draw attention

"Uh… just found out that Rachel gave her rose to Dean on the Bachelorette'…. I … really liked Dean." Peter mentally slapped himself multiply times as he said his excuse. Everyone just starred while some snickered as they all went off their own way, not a care in the world.

("Phew, nice save Parker") Peter thought sarcastically, it was bad enough that Doom was loose, but at least he knew he was partially grounded as he couldn't transfer any of his money from our universe. At least I think he can't; knowing Doom he would probably pull something out of that suit of his. He swore Dooms tech is as convenient as Batman's utility belt.

Now Doom has a whole country at his disposal, might as well be Latveria. He thought technically Vlatava was this dimensions version of Latveria, seeing how they are in the same exact geographical location. Beside the point though, Peter knew that this was bad news, this means Doom know has the funding to do whatever evil thing he was planning to begin with. He would need the help of the League on this one, Luckily, he had only one more period left.

"I still can't believe Rachel sent Dean home, she does not know what she is wasting" Peter whispered to himself.

"Good thing I applied for the work pass, courtesy of a generious Mr. Wayne who signed off on the slip so yours truly could get out early to perform his ever so tedious job as the amazing Spider-Man." Peter said to himself very vainly. He knew he was being a snobby, but he could get used to having a rich friend in his back pocket. He sort of did on his earth with Tony Stark, but he was always too busy being a playboy, philanthropist, and Avenger to really bother with him.

Before he knew it, his period was over and Peter threw on his red and blue long johns. He made sure he was out of sight while he threw on his mask on the school's roof. With a grin on his face under his mask and ran and did a spinning flip off the building snatching a web line to the nearest building, pulling hard on the web line with his right hand behind him and his other below his belt holding the web line and he thrusted his legs upwards striking a classic pose.

"Man, this never gets old" Peter said as he ran along a building thwiping another web line higher to gain momentum.

Peter was enjoying the swinging through the city, especially during mid thwip. In those moments, he felt as though he could fly. "Well maybe not fly, more like glide really" Peter said as swung from a flagpole to go even higher.

"Hmm, maybe I should look into a gilder system to add onto the suit" Peter thought as he reached a familiar looking alley.

Peter climbed on the walls into the alley making sure his presence was left unnoticed, he crawled to the end of the way and jumped down. Peter walked to a dumpster and grabbed an old backpack that was left behind it. He unzipped the bag and pulled out some web cartridges, he had already used all his own his belt and was down to his last 2 cartridges.

"Better to have them here than in the apartment, don't want the landlord coming in and finding all of my spider gear" Peter started to refill his cartridges and reached down into the backpack for more before a muted pop was heard.

Peter backed his head away in shock and he realized one of the cartridges exploded in his face, sticking web all over his face and in his backpack. "Yep, that seems about right" Peter said sarcastically.

He looked at the surrounding area ad noticed webbing everywhere. "One of the cartridges must not have been properly sealed" Peter tried to drop his backpack on the ground only to noticed his hands where completely enveloped in the backpack from the webbing.

Peter sighed as he used his elbows to wiggle his mask off his mouth struggling to get it off with webbing also stuck to his face. He was finally able to get it off and brought his arms up to his mouth so he could get a hold of the backpack. He used his mouth to unzip one of the other pockets on the backpack and shook it until a spray can fell out.

One the can was the word 'WEB SOLVENT' on the side. Peter used it when these kinds of situations happened, he never really carried the can around with him, 1 because it was too large to fit in any of his suit pockets, 2 he didn't really have a need for it when in battle, and 3 it clashed to much with his costume.

Peter used his adhesive ability on his foot to grab the can and sat down on the ground, using his other foot to spray the can. "Despite the awkward position what's done is done" Peter said as the solvent began to dissolve the webbing allowing him to use his strength to rip it off. Peter pulled the webbing off his face and looked around at the mess he made with most of the contents of his backpack either stuck to whatever web was left or scattered around the alley.

Picking up the broken cartridge he looked it over noticing the metal was partially corroded, probably from the rain from a couple of days ago, "Now that I think about, I may need a whole redesign"

Peter was excited about the prospect of creating a new costume, he remembered how he made his original out of materials he had purchased at thrift shops and things he found lying around his house. If he can get access to some of Batman's tech he could design a brand-new suit, and considering how well his current costume held up, he knew he could make a superior Spider-Man suit.

"That will have to wait though" Peter said as he walked to an old looking telephone booth at the end of the alley, he never really saw telephone booths anymore, he thought most of them had been replaced. "Guess in this world there only used for show, or when someone like Ol' supes wants to change into his suit, hahaha" Peter said laughing at the idea of Superman changing in one of those.

Peter entered the telephone booth and looked at what looked like a cybernetic eye. "Spider-Man B27" The eye scanned Peter from the top to the bottom before responding. "Recognized, Spider-Man B27"

Peter had a smile on his face as he began to be teleported via zetatube, he always felt like 'The Doctor' whenever he entered the phonebooth teleporter.

On the watchtower Aqualad was with Superboy, Blue Beetle, Static, and Zatanna. They were currently working with Zatanna on trying to find a way to track Dooms whereabouts and intentions.

"So wait, we just saw this Doom guy on TV, don't we already know where he is" Static asked, which was a question that everyone present was actually wondering for themselves

Aqualad was the first to step forward and reply a question that seemed common today, "While we do know that Doom has gained sovereignty over Vlatava, have intel from the former Queen Perdita that he does not reside there" Aqualad pulled up photos of Vlatava, Doom and what looked like a fortress that they were not familiar with.

"Further intel suggests that Doom is currently operating out of a fortress in Vlatava, one that we cannot find" Superboy stepped forward and examined the image of the fortress.

"Vlatava is a relatively small country, is it really that hard to find something like this there" Superboy said referring the fortresses large size and fact that it is heavily armed with weapons.

"That's were Zatanna comes in, she was able to sense Doom connections to magic" Aqualad replied.

Zatanna then came forward and entered a meditative trance as she began to hover off the ground with her legs crossed and eyes glowing. "Kaldur is correct, Doom is able to tap into a large pool of mystic energy, kind I've never seen before"

"Dios mío" Blue Beetle calmly stated before making the sign of the cross on his chest. Jaime really didn't have a problem with magic, but it still gave him chills whenever he was in its presence. "This is whole magic business is a little out of my league, I think I'm going to go get something to eat"

Jaime turned and walked back before turning to Static, "You wanna come?"

Static still looking mesmerized at Zatannas trance answered without even looking at Blue, "No thanks, I'm good"

Jaime raised his eyebrows in confusion, but then turned and continued his path to the cafeteria, 'Maybe Bart and I can go do some more training, knowing him he's probably eating the whole cafeteria' Jaime thought before he got a reply.

"The one known as Kid Flash is currently in his quarters sleeping Jaime Reyes" Stated the scarab.

"Figures, he either eating, sleeping, or running around the world finding more food to eat" Jaime was still feeling a little distant from everyone after the whole Reach invasion. Even though the league saw him as a hero for playing a major role in stopping the earths destruction, the public still saw him as a traitor. It's not like he knew that his scarab was a Reach sleeper agent.

"Yes, I do apologize for betraying you Jaime Reyes" replied the scarab. "Yah, I know hermano, but that's in the past. We're stronger together than we ever could apart"

Just as Jaime made his way to the main exit he heard the zetatube activate. "Recognized Spider-Man B27" Jaime turned his head hearing the zetatube seeing Spider-Man exit the tube. He liked Spider-Man, always nice to have a fresh face, and not feel like the new guy. He was very like Bart, being that the both have cheesy jokes and talk a lot. Spider-Man seemed to be a bit more mature than Bart though. Which was something he respected, not that he didn't respect Bart, he was one of the only people to ever truly believe in him. He had to admit that Bart was growing on him, he acted like a little brother.

Jaime gave Spider-Man a wave and smile before he continued to the cafeteria, hoping there was still any food left to eat.

Spider-Man entered and immediately noticed Aqualad, Static, and Superboy all watching Zatanna as she hovered in the air, 'Probably in another one of her magic trances" Peter thought. He walked up to the group noticing that they had pictures of Doom and Vlatava on the screens.

Zatanna stopped her trance and turned towards everyone. "Sorry guys I can't get a proper read on the mysticism Doom is using, I'll try again later with some help from Dr. Fate"

"I guess you guys heard about Doom becoming top dog" Spider-Man inquired.

"Yea, it was all over the news. I remember saying that Doom was planning something, but him becoming king happened faster than I ever thought. It's been what; 2 weeks?" Static asked.

Spider-Man looked at the fortress on the screen and got a better look at the news footage that played at school. "Trust me, becoming King of Vlatava is not is master plan. I know he has something bigger planned"

"You seem to know quite a bit about Doom, you fight him a lot in your world" Superboy asked.

Spider-Man turned his head towards Superboy. "Not really, I mostly know about him through reputation. He tried to take over the world at least a dozen times, I've maybe tangled with him a couple of times, and all I can say is that he is crazy dangerous"

This seemed to spark Kaldurs interest. "So, you had help before when you fought him"

"Pretty much, he's mostly an enemy of the Fantastic Four, but he's fought the Avengers many times as well, sometimes both teams and even then they had trouble" Spider-Man answered worried about what Dooms agenda was. He knew it was something bad, even with his intelligence he couldn't deduce what Doom was planning, seeing as how they were on different earths the possibilities are endless.

"So, this Fantastic Four and Avengers are like the Justice League of your world?" Static asked curious at the fact that there are more heroes out there on other worlds.

"Kind of, the Fantastic Four focus more on exploration than heroics, and the Avengers are a lot more public" Spider-Man said.

This caught Superboys attention. "What do you mean by 'more public'?" From what he had heard from Spider-Man the Avengers were earths mightiest heroes. He wondered what he meant by more public, maybe they are more hands one with people than the League are.

"Well the Avengers are stationed in New York City at Avengers tower, and they don't really do the whole secret identity thing as much as the League does" Spider-Man began to search the monitors files and found were they had uploaded his camera pictures of his earth. He pulled up one of the entire Avengers team he had taken when he was sent to get pictures of their fundraiser by JJ.

Before anyone could react, Kid Flash raced into scene catching everyone except Kaldur off guard.

"Geez dude, give a guy some warning before you come in like that" Static said as his heart nearly skipped a beat.

Kid Flash then raced towards the monitor were Spider-Man pulled up the picture of the Avengers. "Sorry dude, I had just woken up and heard Spidey hear talking about his earths crash heroes" Kid Flash stated with excitement.

Everyone then turned their attention back to the monitor staring in awe and curiosity at the Avengers, all taking in the different heroes before them. As they were all studying the picture, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman entered the room looking stoic as ever. Superman was the first to notice what everyone was doing, they were looking at picture from Spider-Man's camera.

As the trio walked to the monitors Batman was the first to speak. "I assume these are the heroes of your earth?" Wonder Woman put her hand on her chin as she studied the photo. While Batman just looked stared at it showing no emotion at all.

"Sure is, I was just about to explain the Avengers to everyone" Spider-Man replied.

Superman gestured his hand at Spider-Man, "Please continue then"

Peter was loving this, he felt like a teacher about to give a lecture, and was filled with a sense of respect at his earth heroes. On the photo stood a group shot of the heroes stood 13 heroes on a stage waving at the public.

"Well first up we have Iron Man, which you already know kind of. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist from what I know he used to be a weapons designer and CEO of Stark Industries the largest tech company in the world" Spider-Man stated as he noticed almost everyone present to slightly turn and look at Batman profoundly, Peter knew that Batman and Iron Man shared many similarities.

"Anyways he was captured by terrorists who tried to force him into building weapons for them. He tricked them though by building a high-tech suit to escape, once he got back home he realized all the damage his weapons were doing to innocent people and stopped production. Now he has become something of a futurist and like Batman uses technology to protect the world. He created theses high-tech suits that can fly shoot repulsers and has just as many gadgets as Batman's utility belt" Peter said earning a scowl from Batman.

Spider-Man then gestured his hand up to a man clad in red white and blue holding a circular shield with the same colors. "Next we have Captain America, he is an actual living legend from World War II" Spider-Man said enthusiastically. "He was just a regular guy before he volunteered for an experimental super solider project to help win the war. It turned him into the perfect soldier with all his human attributes pushed to the absolute limit. He's just as skilled as Batman in terms of strategy and combat skills, and has a personality and reputation comparable to you" Peter said pointing to Superman.

"He carries an indestructible shield, and can wield it as both and offensive and defensive weapon. He was frozen in ice for 65 years after stopping a nuclear bomb from hitting America and was found in the ocean in 2010. He is now the co-leader of the Avengers along with Iron Man" Personally Captain America was his favorite hero, he had always tried to act like him. Making decisions based on what he thought Cap would do.

Superman looked at Captain America with interest, he seemed like someone would he would like and respect considering he is an actual war hero. Wonder Woman also had a sense of respect for him, a man he had seen the travesties of war and was someone who had trouble adjusting to modern times.

Next Peter pointed to a large man clad in armor with golden hair, helmet, red cape, and a holding a very large hammer. "This is Thor, the actual Norse god of thunder. He is from this mystic realm called Asgard and was the prince, as well as its protector. I can't really remember correctly, but I think he did something his father Odin didn't like and was banished to earth as punishment. He eventually fell in love with earth and its people and is now its protector"

Wonder Woman liked what she saw, she had heard of these other mythical pantheons and this Thor sounded familiar, another kindred spirit she thought. She was enamored by him by both his history and looks.

"He has super strength and carries this mystic indestructible hammer called Mjolnir that allows him to fly control weather and lightening and has the power to smash planets. He can throw the hammer and control it mid-flight allowing him to call it back to him were ever he is. Also, the hammer has this enchantment on it stating that only someone who is worthy can actually pick it up" That quote left everyone wondering if they could possibly be worthy and lift the hammer.

"Who the giant green guy in the back?" Asked Static.

Peter looked at the photo and then back at Static. "That's one guy you don't want to mess with. He's called the Hulk and he the strongest there is. He used to be a nuclear physicist before he was caught in gamma explosion trying to save some kid" Spider-Man waved his hand in confusion before continuing.

"I'm not really sure on the whole story, anyways the blast turned him into, well, this. As the Hulk is a creature of pure rage, making all his cells supercharged giving him nearly indestructible skin, leaping abilities, regenerative powers, and strength to match Superman. Also, the madder he gets the stronger he gets, from what I have seen" This seemed to worry everyone present with some looking suspicious as to how someone described as so violent could be hero.

"Don't worry though, the Hulks mindset is that of a child, Hulk himself is not very smart, he just wanted to be left alone and doesn't want of like hurting innocent people. The Banner side of his personality is able to reign him in give him some semblance of a conscious, and the Hulk has proven himself multiple times that he would rather be a hero than a villain" After Peter finished his little lecture on the Hulk he had noticed that more members of the League and the Team had entered and were listening than he originally saw.

Green Lanterns, John Stewart, and Hal Jordan along with Aquaman, Flash, Miss Martian, Robin, Wonder Girl, Captain Marvel, Huntress, Tigress, Beast Boy, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Captain Atom all watched Spider-Man with curiosity at his introductions of his earths heroes.

Spider-Man was a bit shy and rubbed his hand behind his head, before continuing. He wasn't used to having so many people attention at once. "Uh, anyways these two on the end hear are Hawkeye and Black Widow" Peter said pointing to two people who were dressed in uniforms that looked more covert than the others.

Batman noticed the male carried a bow n' arrow, while the woman was dressed in what looked similar to Catwoman only more tactical. She carried sidearms and bracelets that looked to be weapons.

"I'm sure what their real names are, though I have heard them both respond to the names Clint and Nat. They are S.H.I.E.L.D liaisons put on the Avengers to monitor them. S.H.I.E.L.D is this secret government organization that monitor the world for threats that could be a danger to humanity"

"Sounds a lot like A.R.G.U.S" Captain Atom stated. "They work in tandem with the League and alert us to certain threats"

"Precisely, Hawkeye hear is an expert marksman and combatant who can turn nearly anything into a projectile, he is or earths version of Green Arrow, just without the beard and cheesy jokes" This earned a chuckle from most of the younger members and Black Canary, while Green Arrow just frowned.

"Why does everyone hate the Beard?!" Green Arrow flat out asked. "Should I shave it? Maybe I should just wear a full mask?" Green Arrow asked to no one.

"Well despite what we think of the beard, Hawkeye hear carries just as many trick arrows as you" Spider-Man said giving a slight nod to Green Arrow. "Black Widow is an ex-Russian spy and assassin, she was trained and conditioned since she was a child to be probably the deadliest woman on earth. Thankfully she defected years ago, and is on our side. She is a master spy, assassin, combatant, and weapons excerpt. She carries gadgets, though not as many as Batman on her belt. Though she mostly relies on spying techniques to get the drop on enemies."

Hal nudged Barry, "She is certainly quite the looker" John nodded his head along with every other male present except Superman and Batman.

Spider-Man smirked under his mask, "I wouldn't get your hopes up guys, she's not called the Black Widow for nothing, she's known for getting close to targets before she takes them out" This almost immediately made the males reverse their expression, except Batman who put his head on his chin and squinted.

Spider-Man was starting to get a bit winded talking about the Avengers, but he was enjoying talking about them, it made him feel a bit closer to home. Like he had never been sent to this parallel earth at all. He didn't mind it, the people were great, and the advancements in technology was even more complex than anything on his earth. He did however miss his friends and family, Aunt May, Harry, Gwen, MJ. All he could do now is help find Doom and hope there is a way to get back home.

"What's up with those two, there looking pretty chummy" asked Beast Boy. Spider-Man looked at the picture noticing Beast Boy was pointing at Ant-Man and Wasp. A man in a red and black suit, and a girl with short brown hair wearing a yellow and black spandex suit.

"Those two are actually the married couple of the team. Dr. Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne, Dr. Pym here is a scientist who discovered an isolated group of subatomic particles that allowed him to decrease and increase the distance between atoms. It allowed him to shrink or grow to nearly any size, he also built a helmet that allows him communicate with insects" Spider-Man told pointing to the helmet Ant-Man was holding under his arm.

"Specifically, ants, using them as a means of transportation and to help him get out of tight spots. He genetically altered his wife to give her insect wings that allow her to fly, and fire bioelectric blasts from her body. She can shrink and grow as well, and they became a crimefighting duo and were founding members of the Avengers"

"So how small can he get?" asked Beast Boy.

"About the size of your average ant" Spider-Man replied.

"Ha, so not as small as the atom" Beast Boy shot back.

"But, he has discovered a place called the mircroverse that is so small it's considered another dimension" Spider-Man pointed out.

"Oh, well, that is pretty impressive" Beast Boy said standing down.

Flash pointed to another pair on the picture, "So are those two married as well?" Spider-Man turned to picture and held his hands up gesturing no.

"No, those two are the twins, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver" Spider-Man pointed out showing a Man in a blue and silver suit, while the woman wore a red cape and headdress, with a red and black legging.

"There mutants, which in my world are people born with powers, similar to metahumans. They are actually the children of a powerful supervillain in my world called Magneto. He's a mutant radical, who believes that mutants should reign supreme over humans, seen as a terrorist by most of the world. Not the best environment to raise kids in if you ask me" Spider-Man said crossing his arms.

"Scarlet Witch can do all sorts of magic, along with read minds and move things with her mind. Quicksilver hear has super speed, though not as fast as any of the Flashes. I heard his highest speed was running to Europe and back to within the same moment" The entire room was surprised at that feat, except Flash and Kid Flash.

"Though from what Bart told me, you guys can run fast enough to travel through time"

Flash rubbed the back of his head, "Well that was just a couple of times, and mostly because I can tap into the speedforce, which is energy from another dimension"

"Anyways the Scarlet Witch is actually married to this handsome fellow" Spider-Man said pointing to a Red-faced man with what appeared to be a yellow gem in the top of his forehead. He had a yellow cape and a green suit that looked to be part of his skin.

"This is the Vision and he's and he was an android created by the one of the Avengers archenemies. The robot Ultron built him to be his perfect 'vision' of what humanity should be" Spider-Man said with air quotes. "Hence the name; though he made the mistake of building him with emotions, thus allowing Vision to feel and regret his actions. He soon rebelled against Ultron and helped the Avengers defeat him. He has strength comparable to Thor, can phase through solid object, fly, and fire some kind of laser out of his gem on his forehead" Spider-Man then nodded as he looked at Vision.

"He's actually a really nice guy" Spider-Man stated. "Anyways the dude in the cat suit is Black Panther, he is the King of this African nation called Wakanda, his country's main export is virbranium which the material that Captain America's shield is made of. He uses a wide array of virbranium based weapons and has panther like abilities making him an expert tracker and combatant" Spider-Man then put his hand on his chin wondering. "He's actually pretty self-explanatory, the more I think about him"

Spider-Man then inhaled and exhaled, shaking his head. "Finally, we have Captain Marvel. No relation to this Captain Marvel" Spider-Man pointed out waving his hand towards Billy.

Billy looked humbled, he always like the name. He never really got the Captain part though, it never really described him accurately.

"She was an Air-force Lieutenant before she was abducted by these aliens called the Kree, they experimented one her and gave her incredible power. She can control cosmic radiation, has super strength, can absorb energy, and fly. She used to go by Ms. Marvel, but after the death of her namesake the original Captain Marvel; who was a Kree super soldier who fell in love with her died. Me and her were pretty tight on my earth"

Kid Flash then chuckled. "Wait you mean you and her, she is so out of your league dude"

Spider-Man looked as if he was a bit nervous. "Hey, at least I had the guts to ask her out"

Blue Beetle then spoke up. "Yea, what did she say?" He asked sarcastically.

"Eh…she…told me to ask her when I hit puberty" Spider-Man shyly admitted.

Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, Static, and Beast Boy all snickered at his admission.

"Well this is entire Avengers team, at least the last time I saw them" Spider-Man said as he closed the image on the monitor.

Soon enough, everyone started to leave and get back to what they were doing before. Only Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman remained with questions.

"These Avengers sound like heroes, many with checkered pasts" Superman pointed out.

Spider-Man thought for a second, he never really gave it much thought. He was an Avenger fanatic he made it a point to know everything he could about them. He never realized that so many of them started out as less than perfect people.

"I guess you're right, but they have saved the world more times than I can count" Spider-Man replied.

"How do you know you can truly trust them? They don't seem as organized as they should be" Batman was never trusted anyone, and it looked like the Avengers are too carefree, focusing more on image than on discretion.

"They seem to be composed of former criminals, I have to agree with Batman. How do you know you can trust them?" Wonder Woman asked.

Spider-Man took a minute to reply. "They always protect people, try to avoid casualties and collateral damage, and they only kill when there is no other choice"

"Then there not heroes at all" Batman stated flat out.

"Hey that's not fair, my earths heroes may not be perfect but they always put other people's lives first before their own" Spider-Man rebutted.

Before they could continue Zatanna walked back in, "Hate to interrupt, but I think I've finally pinpointed were Doom is hiding"

Everyone present put a hold on their little debate, they knew that finding Doom was there #1 priority at the moment.

Spider-Man was excited, he felt like he may finally get a win. "Really where?"

Zatanna then floated up in the air as she began to enter her previous meditative stance. "I'm not sure yet, but while you were talking about heroes, I was able to look at some of my old books, and may have found a spell that could help us find Doom"

Batman preferred to use science and detective work when trying to track someone. He wasn't one for magic, he knew what it was capable of and thought it was unreliable. "How will this spell find Doom" He asked.

"Spider-Man stated that Doom had access to magic right. Well he every time someone uses magic, they leave behind their own unique signature. Sort of like a magic footprint" Zatanna answered still hovering.

Superman had a look of worry on his face, he never liked dealing with magic for obvious reasons. "So, how long will this take?"

Zatannas eyes opened glowing, along with her whole body. "I'm not sure, you'd be surprised how many people in the world use magic. Since I've never been in the presence of Dooms magic, it going to like looking for someone in a phonebook, without knowing their actual name"

"So, we can assume this will take a while, we'll have the main hall closed, so you can have absolute concentration" Wonder Woman knew the capabilities of magic, and knew it takes concentration.

Spider-Man was a bit disappointed that the spell would take a while, but this would give him time to work on that knew costume he had thought up.

Spider-Man walked up to Batman, "Uh, hey, sorry about raising my tone earlier, but I was wondering if you could help me"

Batman expression never changed as he turned his head towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man could tell by his look that he was waiting for him to ask.

Shyly Spider-Man asked. "I know that you make all your gadgets and costumes for your whole batfamily, and I was…uh…wondering if, maybe you could make me a new costume? You see this one works fine, but it's getting harder and harder to fix each time its damaged. I was thinking maybe you could upgrade it similar to yours and maybe fix some bugs in my webshooters"

Spider-Man shrugged his shoulders and tense his toes waiting for a response, in his mind this was one of the hardest things he could imagine.

He noticed Batmans eyes narrow at the question and held his breath before he finally answered. "No"

Spider-Man untensed a bit but not much at the answer, "Oh ok, just wanted to ask" He then proceeded to walk away before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spider-Man turned and saw that it was Batman's hand. "You didn't let me finish, I said no; but you can"

Spider-Man lenses grew wide with surprise and excitement. "Really! You'd let me create my own suit with your tech!"

Batman held his hand on Spider-Mans shoulder as he spoke. "I'll be honest, I wasn't sure if I could trust you when you first came here, but you proved me wrong; in the short time that you've been here I've seen risk your life for others multiple times. Your arrogant, headstrong and inexperienced, but you've never given any reason to think that you're not on our side. I may not be the most trustful person, but I know a good man when I see one and I trust you Spider-Man"

Peter felt speechless, he never knew Batman could talk that long, let alone give a complement.

"Wow, thanks Batman, that means a lot" Spider-Man thanked feeling slightly embarrassed.

Batman then directed him to the monitor and punched in coordinates for a location. Spider-Man was curious before he heard a zetatube open behind him. "I put in coordinates for the closest zetatube near Wayne enterprises, go to the top of the building and there you will meet a man named Lucius Fox, he will direct you from there"

Spider-Man still couldn't believe that Batman was going to let him use top of the line tech to make a new suit, this was so surreal. He quickly ran to the Zetatube and out before anyone really noticed.

* * *

Deathstroke and Ravager had completed their mission, with some less than favorable efforts, but what was done was done. All they wanted now was to get paid, Ravager thought they should be paid more for all the effort they had gone through to get the webheads blood.

They entered their previous warehouse where they saw Psimon waiting along with a Bald man in a business suit that Deathstroke knew all too well.

"Luthor, I should have known you were the one wanting his DNA" Deathstroke said with an annoyed snarl.

He slid the vile that held Spider-Man's blood across the table only for Luthor to catch it, while Ravager sat in spinning chair with not a care in the world.

Luthor held the vile in front of the light that hung above them as he examined it. "Yes, well recent activity with Mr. Von Doom shows that he is planning something of a hostile takeover. The Light sees him as to dangerous to join us, and while he doesn't appear to be a threat at the moment; the Light doesn't want to take any chances"

Ravager spun around in her chair while she examined her sword, feeling the edge to make sure it was as sharp as ever. "Well while that is all very fascinating, I'd like to know when we're getting paid"

Luthor pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. "The money should be in your account as we speak"

Ravager pulled out her phone and check their dummy accounts. She became wide-eyed as she saw the balance.

"Money matters aide Luthor, what do you mean by the Light doesn't want to take any chances with Doom?" Deathstroke asked, a couple of months ago, he was still working for the Light as their contracted bodyguard.

Luthor smirked as he set the vile down on the table. "Recent data indicates that Doom is not from this world, his armor gives off energy that is similar to ours, yet with slight differences"

Ravager stopped thinking about all the weapons she could by with her money, when Luthor mentioned that Dooms not from this world. "You mean Doom is from another planet?"

"No, I mean Doom is from another dimension, and Psimons mind read was to be believed; Spider-Man is from the same earth" Luthor responded. "If we can pick up any similar readings from his blood that match Doom, we could potentially locate him"

"So, you wanted his blood to track Doom and what; another one of your cloning experiments?" Deathstroke asked with a slight tone of irritation.

"You've seen what Spider-Man can do, he was able to take down Batman, he has abilities that allow him to sense danger. Those abilities could be a valuable asset to the Light. Imagine, an army that had the abilities to avoid and counter any danger" Luthor added.

Deathstroke rolled his eyes at the comment. "Please, I don't see what's so special about Spider-Man, he's just a punk kid who got lucky"

Psimon then walked forward. "Considering your last encounter left you, the so called greatest assassin in the world, beaten I'd day that there is something very special about Spider-Man"

Deathstroke snarled at Psimons words, he had not forgotten his last encounter with the kid, as embarrassing as it was to admit, he had gotten the better of him. Deathstroke assured himself though, should they ever meet again; the results would be very different.

Psimon continued. "While you two were fighting him, I scanned his brain and memories, I found out that he had different experiences in his mind. I saw people and structures that I did not recognize"

Ravager turned her sword she was currently cleaning towards Psimon. "Did you figure out who he is?"

Ravager was curious as to who Spider-Man was, he sounded like someone who was about her age, maybe younger. She had a mild respect for people her age who participated in her particular extra circular activities.

Psimon smiled. "As a matter of fact, I did I saw his whole life and let me say that it sounds like something out of a lifetime movie" Psimon laughed, he knew that Spider-Man's origin was something pitiful.

Luthor then chimed in to break the strange tension. "Unfortunate we weren't able to learned any of the Leagues identities. Turns out the Martian set up psychic shields that prevent Psimon from learned any useful information about the League"

"So who is he?" Ravager asked.

Psimon snickered, "He's this kid named Pe"

Before Psimon could finish, there was a loud bang that rung out throughout the entire warehouse. Psimon could be seen falling backwards onto the ground with nothing but a small hole in his head.

Luthor took out a handkerchief and casually wiped the blood from the side of his face and checking if his suit had gotten stained in the process.

Luthor looked at Ravager who hmphed and tilted he head looking at Psimons dead body. "You could have waited until I had moved" Luthor added.

Deathstroke simply holstered his weapons. "Sorry, but I hate spoiler's and if anyone is taking down Spider-Man, it's me and that Psimon freak had always gotten on my nerves" He gestured to Ravager who got the message and began to grab a tarp in the corner of the warehouse and threw it over Psimon before she started to drag his body out.

"I hope this doesn't put a damper on any of your plans" asked Deathstroke.

Luthor put his handkerchief back into his pocket before he answered. "Not at all, in fact we had long suspected that Psimon was listening in on certain conversations that were for our eyes only. Plus, there is always other telepaths"

Deathstroke merely shrugged his shoulders with a noncaring attitude. He knew though that Luthor was planning another cloning experiment. "So you sure you want to clone this kid, considering how your last little science project ended with a crazy psychopath, and the other two defecting to the League"

Luthor was by no means an idiot, he was well aware of what happened with Red Arrow, Superboy, and Match. "I'm very sure Slade, with Superboy we had trouble controlling Kryptonain DNA and Red Arrow was given the same memories as Roy Harper. This time I'm starting fresh with a blank slate"

Deathstroke nodded in acknowledgement, but with an air of skepticism. "You're going to set this clone to do what, be the Lights personal attack dog"

"Not at all, that is what you're for" Luthor responded peaking Deathstroke's interest, he unfolded his arms and walked towards Luthor before he was inches away from his face.

"Let's get something straight Lex, I'm no one's attack dog, I do certain work for a certain price" Deathstroke pointed out in anger.

Luthor kept his composure as Deathstroke got in his face. "I merely wished to extend an invitation, the Light wished to renew your contract; for you and Ravager. We have recently begun a business with an… out of town client"

Deathstroke backed away from Luthor and paced back and forth contemplating his next actions. "Would we run into the webhead again?"

Luthor stared at Deathstroke for a moment before he answered. "There is a good possibility"

Ravager opened the door and with blood on her hands and sword, she walked back to her chair and grabbed a rag to wipe off her sword.

Deathstroke averted his gaze from Ravager to look back at Luthor. "We're in"

* * *

Peter could see Wayne tower in the distance it was a very large building that stood out from the other architect in Gotham City, really something to behold. Peter was excited to be able to get a new suit, not only build it, but with Batman's permission.

"Ok, so how do I get up there, I would just walk through the front door but I forgot to bring my tie" Peter then looked at what was between him and the tower. He saw three building relatively the same height but only ¼ of what Wayne tower was.

"Hmm, I think I can work with this" Peter said aloud.

Peter ran with speed twice that of an Olympic runner, nimbly leaping over chimneys, rooftops, ledges, and pipes before he reached the end of the third building. Shooting two weblines from his wrists latching onto the tower using the momentum of his run to give him a large boost. He pulled hard on the weblines and launched himself over halfway the height of the building.

Using his adhesive abilities, he started to run up the side of the tower, shooting webs in front of himself pulling each time to gain traction and speed. He found that this was faster than your regular wallcrawl.

Reaching the top of the tower Peter launched himself from the ledge and onto the roof of the tower landing in his traditional crouching position. "That's right, I am just that good" Peter said aloud.

"I would say so Mr. Parker" replied an unfamiliar voice that caught Peter off-guard.

Peter 'gasped' as he quickly looked to his side and noticed a dark-skinned man with a brown suit and bowtie walk out of the shadows. He put one hand in front of the man and the other on his heart as he was trying to stop his heart from racing.

"Oh lord, my heart feels like it just did a 100-meter dash" Peter said breathing hard.

The man in question had horn-rimmed glasses and white hair, he looked to be about Peters height. Peter assumed this was the Lucius Fox Batman had mentioned. He could tell that he had a long history with Batman based on his age and the fact that he kept his composure when he jumped on the roof.

"Sorry to startle you Mr. Parker, I was informed by Batman that you would be arriving soon" Lucius said mildly.

Peter took a deep breath before he replied. "Its fine, Lucius Fox I presume?"

Lucius gave a small grin as he nodded slightly. "You presume correctly, and please just call me Lucius"

"Ok Lucius, Mr. Wayne told me you would be able to help me with my current endeavors" Peter said with sense of confidence.

Lucius walked towards Peter looking his costume over. "Help you build some new gadgets along with a new suit"

"Yes sir, that would be the endeavor" Peter said happily.

Lucius then turned and walked towards the exit of from the rooftop. "Ok then, if you will follow me will get right to it. Robin is already down in the lab working on his own projects, along with Wonder Girl they should make good company"

Peter followed Lucius through the exit of the rooftop and down some stairs before reaching a door that lead into the towers main hall. Peter could tell that this must have been Bruce's main floor as it was decorated in carpets and paintings that you would usually find in hotels or mansions.

"Yea, I've met Robin and Wonder Girl several times, they seem like good company" Spider-Man replied as he surveyed his surroundings before following into Lucius to an elevator.

Lucius pressed a certain combination of floor numbers that light up yellow before Lucius enter the last one which made them all turn green. Peter then felt the elevator move surprisingly fast downwards, he watched the floor numbers on the elevator go down from 150 to 1 in almost the in about the span of 10 seconds.

Peter noticed Lucius had no discerning expression on his face as the elevator quickly hit floor 1. Peter tensed up at the elevator only to notice that they hadn't stopped moving. He saw that there were no numbers on the elevator indicating that they were deep underground.

"Wow, talk about a ride, you know you could charge people for ridding this thing. It would be a hit" Peter pointed out as the elevator stopped and opened up.

Lucius grinned as they excited the elevator and entered a lab that would make even Tony Stark impressed. Peter saw tech everywhere he looked, he saw all sorts of gadgets thrown about tables that looked unfinished or they were being fixed. Peter noticed that the entire compound was huge. It had a large grey empty area with reinforced concrete and what looked like explosives had been present.

"Is that were you test all the gadgets?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne along with the rest of his family have a wide variety of tools they use for their vigilante activities" Lucius responded.

Peter and Lucius walked continued to enter through numerous rooms that had made Peter slow down so he could get a good look at them. Eventually they entered one room where they saw Robin and Wonder Girl. Robin sat at a table while Wonder Girl stood over his shoulder watching him.

"Mr. Drake we have visitors" Lucius announced.

Robin and Wonder Girl or "Cassie' as she likes to be called turned around and acknowledged Lucius. Robin or 'Tim' stood up and greeted Lucius along with shaking hands with Peter.

"Hey Spider-Man, what are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"Oh, Batman said that I could use his tech hear to build a new costume and gadgets" Peter answered.

Cassie beamed with excitement. "Wow, you're going to build a new suit, that's awesome. What's it going to look like?"

Peter thought for a second. "I'm not really sure but I had some ideas, Lucius here was going to hook me up"

"Lucius made his way over to a console on the wall and started to fiddle with the controls. "Speaking of which, Mr. Parker if you would please stand over in that area please"

Peter noticed Lucius pointing to an area on the floor that had black tiles with 1 by 1 foot striped squares on it. "Sure thing, and you can just call me Peter if you want, just don't call me late for dinner" Peters sad attempt at humor gain a grin and a light chuckle from Tim and Cassie.

Peter watched as a large robotic arm lowered form the ceiling with a green laser one the end pointed right at his face.

"Very well Peter, this device here will scan your body and suit to get an accurate read on your body shape so we can build the proper suit" Lucius explained.

"This isn't going to hurt is it; I don't have medical insurance you know" Peter knew that nothing bad was going to happen, but in the life he lived he tried to avoid lasers of any kind.

"Not at all, now if you would please spread your arms" Lucius then pressed a button that started the machine. It began to scan his entire body from top to bottom, before the arm went to his back and scanned again.

Peter, Tim, and Cassie could see on Lucius' screen that a 3D image of Peter was forming on the monitor. Once the arm ascended back to the ceiling Peter, Tim, and Cassie walked over to the screen.

"Ok then, now I'll put this into the database and get your costume ready" Lucius then took the image and placed it in what looked like another program.

"So Peter, what were you looking for in your costume?" Lucius asked.

Peter walked up to the monitor and looked over the keys. "Well let's see, what do I have to work with?"

"We have many materials here, ones for keeping in heat or cold, body armor, carbon fiber, shock absorbing padding, you name it" Lucius said as he used the computer to open a folder with a list of all the materials present.

"Batman made sure to design our suits for any kind of situation we may run into" Tim said gesturing to his own suit. "They can handle nearly any situation, and are durable to survive most explosions"

Peter looked over the list and wondered what he might want in his suit. "I would like the same fiber as the batfamily, they seem to always have their clothes in one piece. I will definitely like some more padding, I get thrown around a lot" Peter began to look more through the list. "I would also like to change the design of my logo, I feel like people can't get a good enough look at it."

Peter looked down at his own costume and wondered what it was missing. "Oh, I need to add some more pockets two, that way I can carry more webfuild and solvent. I want to make sure the colors stay the same, can't go wrong with the classic red and blue. Maybe make the colors a bit deeper in color, not look as faded"

"Sounds like you've wanted this change for a while" Cassie added.

"I've always wanted to upgrade my suit, just never had the time or money" Peter eagerly answered. He made sure to highlight everything he wanted on the list for his suit.

"Lucius feel free to make any changes you think might be better or benefit me. You've clearly down this more than me.

Lucius nodded "Well Peter looks like I can have this suit finished in a couple of hours, while the machines work on building it out, how about you work on the tech aspect. I'm sure Mr. Drake can help you with that"

"A couple of hours! I thought this would take a couple days, is there any chance I can get it gift wrapped" Peter jokingly asked. He was surprised it would be so short, thought the more he thought about it he shouldn't be that surprised considering this all belonged to one of the richest people in the world.

Peter then removed his gloves and pulled of his webshooters, they were the same he had built a couple of years ago, slightly modded though. "Ok so can I work on them over here" Peter asked Tim and he made his way to an empty work space.

"So how did you build those, I assume they run on a pressurized system" Tim asked curiously.

"Yea, more like a use this little system I built to pack my web cartridges to as full as they can be" Peter pulled out one of his web cartridges, "Using my strength I'm able to get it in there, they stay liquid while inside and have a cutoff system in the nozzles. They expand when exposed to air, I made the web using my own special compound" Peter pointed out as he shot a small web on the table.

Peter then took off his mask, feeling that he could trust Tim and Cassie and placed his webshooters on the table. "I specially designed the nozzle and pressure system so they don't lose any PSI whenever I fire them"

"Incredible" Tim added

Peter then cracked his knuckles getting ready to work. "Ok, time for an upgrade"

After hours of working and tailoring, Peter stepped forth with his all new suit and gadgets. The suit looked fantastic, better than he could have imagined. Lucius really was better designing than he was.

The suit kept the classic colors but deepened the red and blue. The spider emblem was redesigned and bigger that had a spider signal built in to surprise and blind enemies. He incorporated his glider design in the suit with them being underarm webs. The entire lower midsection was redesigned, there was no belt, but special padding on his hips and lower thighs to protect from any damage. There were triangular pockets on his side to better hold objects and his web cartridges.

His shoulders were also had carbon fiber padding, with all the red sections on his suit having the same special padding to absorb kinetic energy. The blue areas were all insulated from heat, cold, and electricity.

His new boots also had the same reinforcement as his shoulders along with the soles of his boots were thinner and more flexible allowing for greater mobility. They were also thin enough to be worn under his civilian shoes. The overall suit had a smoother and sleeker design to it similar to the batfamily costumes.

His webshooters we also redesigned, they were slightly larger, and could be seen outside the suit rather than hid under it. Thanks to Wayne tech, they could work underwater and fire new spidertracers, directly connected to his mask and phone. Speaking of which his mask now had a com system directly connected to the league and new and improved lenses that could not only track his spidertracers but allow him to see in complete darkness.

The web formula was perfected to make them stronger and the webshooters had an automatic rotating reloading system. Peter came up with impact webbing which allowed for better offense and the nozzles now had a higher PSI allowing the webs to shoot faster and farther.

But the best part about was that it was machine washable. Which Peter thought was the highlight of the suit.

"Wow, that look really awesome" Cassie remarked.

"I agree, a real step up from your previous costume" Tim added.

Peter raised an eyebrow at Times comment. "Hey, it wasn't that bad"

Peter performed a couple flips, punches, kicks, and thwips. The suit felt fluid, almost like a second skin; aside from his last which felt like it could rip at any moment.

"You can't get any better than this" Peter stated. Hey felt like a kid with a new toy, he knew that he was prepared for anything Doom or this world could throw at him.

* * *

 _Well that's the end for now. The reason I killed Psimon was because I hated him in the show. Anyone who has watched it will agree probably, maybe, I don't know. Anyways the costume I described I actually drew in case you were wondering what it looked like._

 _art/Young-Justice-Spider-Man-Redesign-700307109 or if the link doesn't work its on my DeviantArt page under **JacenWade**._

 _I'm currently in the process of moving into college, so please be patient. The next two chapters will have mystery, surprising new characters and a lot of action._


	5. Chapter 14 (Part 1)

_Well here it is, its only part one, don't worry about the Avengers appearing, its not what you think. Plus its only for two chapters, no need to worry._

 **14**

 **Ulterior** **Motives**

* * *

It had been nearly 15 hours before Zatanna had even spoken. Aqualad and Static passed the time by training, seeing how they had similar abilities. Superboy on the other hand was feeling rather impatient. His personality had grown much since he was born six years ago, and with Clarks help he was able to properly control his rage, though he still had his limits.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Superboy asked rather irritated.

There was an awkward silence that fell over the group, as there was no response from Zatanna. Superboy breathed in and asked again. "Hey Z, you in there; how much longer do we have to wait?"

For a few seconds, she was completely silent before she finally spoke. "Not much longer Conner, I've got a lock on Dooms distinct magic, all I have to do is follow the trail"

"So, what area does he look to be hiding in?" Superboy asked.

Zatanna continued to meditate as she scrunched her nose in concentration. "That's the thing, originally, we thought he was in Markovia, but from the way the trail is leading it puts him somewhere in China"

"That's weird, why would Doom be in China, recent news shows that he hasn't even left the country" Superboy wondered.

Before Zatanna could reply she felt a presence. She could mentally she an image of Doom in her mind, using her astral, body she reached out to the location. From what she could see it was Doom who in fact was in China at what looked like a dock.

"Ugh, Z, you there?" Superboy asked.

"Hold on a sec Conner, I can see Doom, he seems to be on a making some kind in deal on a dock" Zatanna shushed Conner as she tried to concentrate.

* * *

"All the shipments have been unloaded Mr. Doom" replied a Chinese Dock Foreman.

Zatanna watched everything as she loomed over the dock in her astral form. She saw that Doom was in a business suit. She also noticed that he was surrounded by what seem to be two bodyguards, but she couldn't sense a soul in either of them. Almost as if they weren't alive, upon further examination she could tell that they were androids; there internal circuity was the same makeup as the androids that first appeared on earth when Spider-Man and Doom arrived.

"Mr. Doom may I ask a question?" asked the Dock Foreman.

Doom simply nodded.

"My manifest here shows that you wanted these parts delivered here, but the order was placed for the destination of Markovia, and I see that you have brought no transportation for the parts. How do you plan on moving them to Markovia?"

Doom looked at the large crates of parts that had just finished being unloaded onto the dock then turned his attention to the foreman.

"You need not concern yourself with matters that are not your own" Doom said bluntly.

The foreman could tell by Dooms posture and demeaner that he was not to be messed with, so he simply nodded and backed away from Doom.

Zatanna continued to watch Doom as he waited for everyone to leave the dock. She floated towards his cargo and entered one of the large shipping containers to examine what Doom had inside.

She looked inside some of the crates and noticed there was a lot of tech for what seemed like a large machine. Technology wasn't her expertise but she wasn't stupid, she could tell that whatever this was it was going to require a lot of power to activate. Before she could examine further she felt a spell being cast.

She flew out of the container to the sky to get a better view when she saw the entire container disappear. Zatanna looked down and realized that Doom was teleporting all the containers from the dock, presumably to his castle.

Zatanna also noticed the ease at which Doom teleported the containers, he used no words or hand gestures for the spell. She knew that a person with the ability to teleport so many large items with such ease had to be a master in the mystic arts.

Zatanna tried to get a closer look at the were the containers had been, hoping she could get a more specific trace off Dooms magic.

What Zatanna didn't notice was Doom look her way as she examined the area, she saw him approaching and thought nothing of it as she couldn't be seen, touched, of heard while in her astral form.

Doom waved his hand and before Zatanna could realize what had happened she was reeling in pain as she was bombarded with waves of agony.

"Foolish child, did you really think your actions went unnoticed. I was aware of your presence the moment you traced my magic" Doom cunningly spoke.

Zatanna tried to speak but it felt as if all her pain receptors were going off at once. As she lay on the ground she watched as Dooms business suit started to vanish as a metal suit started to form around him while his mask less face had a cold stare on it. He then pulled a green cape out of his back and whipped it around his body and attached his cape and hood to his back with his metal mask appearing seemingly out of nowhere on his face when he had brought the cape around his body.

"I can feel a particular aura around you. Yes, you are very powerful indeed child, you could be of use to me" Doom spoke as he walked around Zatannas astral projection contemplating.

* * *

"What happening to her!?" Static yelled.

Everyone present was in a state if panic as they watched Zatannas body begin to seizure on the floor. Earlier, for no reason she screamed and fell to the floor in intense pain. Conner had positioned her on her back and used his strength to keep her stable.

"Kaldur what's going on?" Superboy asked.

Kaldur kneeled beside Zatanna and examined her.

"Something is not right, in the state she was in I could tell that she was in her astral form. No one should be able to see or hear her, let alone hurt her. This is the work of another sorcerer" Kaldur pointed out. "We need to get her to Dr. Fate"

Superboy then picked up the still shaking Zatanna and ran to the zeta-tubes. Before he even made it half way though her body disappeared in flash of green energy.

Superboy was in shock as he looked around and tried to comprehend what just happened.

"What the hell! Where did she go!?" asked Static.

"I don't know, one moment she was here and the next she just vanished" Superboy answered with a nervous yet angry expression.

* * *

Elsewhere Doom had used his magic to bring Zatannas physical body to her astral one. He stopped his spell, and while Zatanna tried to recover and grasp what had just transpired Doom waved his hand in front of her face and she immediately fell unconscious.

Doom opened a portal and levitated Zatanna off the ground and brought her and the rest of his supplies through.

When Zatanna awoke she felt groggy, her whole body felt sore. She looked around and noticed that everything around her was shaded green. As she moved around she noticed that she was in some sort of energy bubble attached to a large machine. She looked around and noticed Doom standing in front of a large computer typing. She tried to use her magic to escape, but as soon as nothing happened she heard Doom speak.

"Your magic doesn't function as long as you are in that bubble" Doom dryly stated with his dark voice.

Zatanna felt around the bubble trying to feel how dense it was, it didn't move in the slightest, she then focused her gaze back to Doom.

"Well, once I get out of this bubble, I'll make your face as ugly as your mask!" Zatanna yelled towards Doom.

"Your magic still wouldn't function even if you were out of the bubble, I've put spells around this entire palace. No one can you magic here accept me" Doom rebutted.

Zatanna tilted her head to see what Doom was working on, but she could only get a glimpse of what he was doing. She couldn't be specific, but whatever it was seemed to have a human silhouette.

"So, what are you planning on doing with all that equipment?" Zatanna asked to try and get more information out of Doom.

"I'm currently cracking your watchtowers defense systems, and gaining access to your zeta-tube hub" Doom answered more detailed than Zatanna expected.

Zatanna then saw something walk past her than looked exactly like android that came through the portal along with Spider-Man. She watched as it walked beside Doom and turned its back to him. Doom then pulled what looked like some sort of microchip out of his computer and placed it into the back of the android's head. The android made a low humming noise and began to glow bright green, she then turned around shocked as she heard the same humming multiply. She gazed in astonishment as she saw an entire army's worth of the same android begin to glow with the same green color.

"And…. These would be?" Zatanna asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"These are Doombots of my own design. They will be the cannon fodder for your Justice League while I gain access to their main database" Doom answered as he went back to working on his computer while the Doombot walked back to the others and stood in attention.

"What is it that you want out of our database?" Zatanna asked more curious this time.

Doom didn't answer, he didn't even flinch as she asked the question again. "Hey! I'm talking to you"

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do child" Doom stated.

"What would that be?" Zatanna asked slightly nervous.

"Your trying to make me reveal my intentions in order to relay them back to your comrades" Doom said.

"If that's the case then why have you told me as much as you have?" Zatanna asked condescendingly.

Doom then turned and walked towards the bubble with a luminance of fear about him. "Because child, I don't plan on you living long enough to tell anyone"

Zatannas eyes opened wide with fear as she watched as Doom pressed a button on the machine that was generating her energy bubble. She winced in pain as the machine zapped her with waves of pain. She could feel her mystic energies leave her body as she screamed in pain. She watched Doom walk to his androids and took her chance to look at the computer he was working on.

She looked in shock as she noticed who was on the computer, still wincing in pain she turned to Doom and saw as he summoned a specific group of people to him. She looked in confusion at what she saw, she watched as 12 figures came into the light. She recognized them as from the photos taken from Peters camera, it was the Avengers. Yet Zatanna could tell that there was something different about them, they looked to be wearing different outfits from what she saw in the photos. She also realized that these were androids as well as Doom opened back of the red, white, and blue one's head. Doom then closed the panel on the back of its head and the androids all had the same blank stare on their faces.

Doom walked over to the computer and began to pull what look like zeta-tube codes up. Zatanna heard a familiar sound as she turned and saw a several zeta-tube open. She had a pretty good idea of where they lead to.

* * *

Back on the watchtower everyone present was trying to figure out what happened to Zatanna. Aqualad and Superboy called Batman and Nightwing to investigate what had transpired.

"Dr. Fate is currently on a mission in another dimension, until then we'll have to do this the old fashion way" Nightwing said to Aqualad as he walked through the zeta-tube.

He saw that Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Hal were already there looking through security footage in order to figure out what exactly happened.

Batman watched the security footage taking notice at the very moment Zatanna started to seizure up. "You said, that she had found Doom whereabouts?" Batman asked.

Superboy was the first to speak, "Yea, she said she got a lock on where he was; but she wasn't able to tell us were before she started screaming in pain"

"From what Spider-Man told us, Doom is a master magician and strategist. It stands to reason he picked up on her spying and took her" Batman pointed out.

Nightwing started to work on the computer, "We should be able to track her through her commlink, but it looks like it was disabled after Doom took her" Nightwing turned and paced with his hand on his chin before he made a realization and looked at Superboy.

"Superboy, you said Z was in pain before she disappeared" Nightwing asked rather anxiously.

"Uh…yea, she was, why?" Superboy asked.

Batman spoke before Nightwing could as he went back to the computer. "If she taken before Doom deactivated her commlink, we should be able to get a location to where she was"

"Zatanna said she saw Doom on a dock in China before she collapsed" Aqualad pointed out.

Just as Batman finished Nightwing found a location. "I couldn't get an exact location but by bouncing the signal off the all major watchtowers in the vicinity I can say she was on one of the northern Chinese coast when he commlink was disabled"

"What would Doom be in China for?" Superman asked.

"He could be buying weapons; a lot of black market dealings go down in China. If Doom is trying to arm himself that would be a good place to get them" Flash added.

"We should check all major shipments of technology, or weapons coming into and out of China" Batman said as he walked to another computer to analyze all shipment manifests.

While the League worked on finding Zatanna, the zeta-tubes opened and the rest of the team came through. Miss Martian was the first to exit along with Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Tigress, and Huntress. They had all received a message earlier from Aqualad that Zatanna had been taken and wanted to help in any way they could.

"So what's the situation on Z?" Tigress asked as she stood beside Nightwing looking over his shoulder.

Nightwing turned to acknowledge her for a moment before returning to his work. "So fair we have determined that her last location was off the China coast, we're going to start looking for clues there."

Tigress turned to Miss Martian, "M'gann, do you think you can use your telepathy to find us any leads on her whereabouts"

M'gann put her hands on her head and began to concentrate. "I'll try, but I'm not sure what we'll be looking for"

"Just anything that may be of use to help finding Z" Tigress answered.

Once more, everyone present heard the zeta-tubes open and the rest of the batfamily and Spider-man exited. Spider-Man walked to the monitor and tried to look over people's shoulders to see what was going on.

"Uh… did I miss something?" Spider-Man asked confused.

Within the time of Peter asking his question he was approached at super speeds by Kid Flash. "Dr. Doom took Zatanna!" Peter grabbed his heart in panic again as Kid Flash approached him.

"Jeez dude, again! I've asked you not to jump up on me like that, I swear you're going to give me a heart attack" Spider-Man said between breathes.

"I know, but it's what I do" Kid Flash rebutted.

Aqualad then got Spider-Man's attention, "We were hoping you could possibly help us in acquiring her location"

Spider-Man scratched his head, "I'll try, but I don't know how much help I'll be. I don't exactly know the whole wiki page on the guy"

"You can help us with things other than your knowledge of Doom, from what I've seen, your pretty intelligent in your own right" Huntress added.

Spider-Man blushed under his mask, "Well I don't like to brag you know" Peter stuttered out. "I'll see what I can do. What do you guys think of my new uniform?"

"Looks crash dude, a little retro compared to my times clothes, but still crash" Kid Flash pointed out.

"Mucho awesome arañaman" Blue Beetle replied.

Spider-Man stood proud, turning and flexing in his new suit. "Yep, it's got all new state of art equipment, with an added layer of protection to it" Spider-Man said boastfully.

"Hate to interrupt the fashion show, but we should get to work" Huntress pointed out. Spider-Man, Beetle, and Kid knew she was right and began to get back to work.

Everyone was hard at work trying to find Zatanna. Miss Martian used her telepathy; the Batfamily were hard at work trying to figure out Zatannas location while Spider-Man conversed with the rest of the League to try and figure out Dooms motives and reason for taking Zatanna. Nearly every member of the League and Team were there to help with the exceptions of a few who were either off world or on other missions.

Spider-Man was swamped with all the questions he was getting. League members asking him about Dooms mannerisms, his habits, plans, etc. Spider-Man really didn't know how to answer them, he wasn't Reed Richards; Richards had actually went to college with Doom and knew him personally. After answering about a hundred questions he decided to take a break. He managed to wiggle out of the large group of heroes and looked for a place to catch his breath. He noticed Superboy leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, Peter figured he could take a break with Conner for a minute.

He made his way towards Conner who didn't even look his way and stood beside him. Peter silently turned his head and look at Conner's posture. He had his back leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and left foot up against the wall. Trying to lighten the tension Peter copied his exact pose and stared in the direction Conner was, which was just everyone else working. Peter stood there for a solid fifteen seconds before finally speaking.

"So, Conner, you read any good books lately?" Peter asked very awkwardly.

Conner turned his head towards the wallcrawler and raised condescending eyebrow. Peter took the expression as a no.

"Ok then, so why are you standing all the way over hear? You taking a break too?" Peter asked.

Conner sighed and continued to keep his gaze before he answered. "I'm not taking a break, I'm just staying out of everyone's way. I'm not like you or everyone else, I don't have super intelligence, or know how hack into computers and track stuff"

Peter was a bit surprised, he knew Conner wasn't a genius, but he felt a little bad with him thinking he couldn't help. "You know there are others ways you can help" Peter replied.

Conner turned his head, "Yea, how?" he asked frustrated.

"You can be the guy to pound Doom into the ground whenever we find him" Peter answered putting his fist into his palm.

Conner smirked. "Yea, I guess that's all I'm really good for"

"Hey don't be like that man, you have just as much to offer as anyone else" Peter said trying to make a point.

"I mean look at me, I'm just a kid with bug powers, sure I can lift a whale shark, but you can lift cargo ship, and then some" Peter pointed out.

Conner nodded his head in acknowledgement, "I guess, its sometimes I wish I could do more to help"

Peter totally understood where he was coming from, there were times were he wished he could have been faster, stronger, and smarter to better help people. "Guess we have mutual thoughts on that issue"

Conner and Peter shared a laugh and kept on watching everyone else work, People were walking and talking back and forth trying to get intel on Z's location. Peter felt like he was at the mall, seeing everyone jumbled together. Everyone was doing something, except Red Tornado. Peter looked at him curiously, he was just standing in the middle of the room, acting even more robotic than usual. Peter then watched as Red just casually made his way to one of the computers, as he began to type he noticed the zeta-tubes open. Not just one of them, but all of them. Peter then felt a familiar buzzing in the back of his skull and yelled out.

"Everyone heads up!"

Everyone present turned their heads to Spider-Man and then noticed the zeta-tubes open. Before anyone could ask what was going on Batgirl, Black Canary, and Robin were all knocked unconscious. Spiderman stood in shock, not in the fact that they were knocked but by what had knocked them out.

Peter stood wide eyed as he saw familiar red, white, and blue shield rebound off the wall, along with a large hammer stop midair and both return to who through them.

Peter looked in shock as he saw the Avengers exit the zeta-tubes along with an army of Doombots. It was the entire Avengers team as well. Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man, Wasp, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Captain Marvel, Vision, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Black Panther were just standing in the entrance of the Justice League tower. Something wasn't right though, there costumes, they were different from what he knew. Their costumes looked like older ones they had had previously.

"Uh, Spider-Man, why are your earths heroes along with an army of robots standing in front of us?" Beast Boy asked. The rest of the League and Team stood flabbergasted, while some of the others tried to help the other unconscious ones.

"First off, I have no idea. Second, these are not the Avengers, I don't remember them adding an entire army of Doombots to their club" Spider-Man answered before he felt his spider-sense again.

Spider-Man did a summersault as he dodged a repulser blast from fake Iron Man. As he dodged the rest of the Avengers along with the Doombots begin to attack everyone present.

Captain Atom flew into action before he felt a powerful force knock him into a tower window. He looked up and saw that it was Red Tornado who attacked him. Red Tornado then began to fire his air attack at everyone. Batman ducked and rolled behind one of the monitors.

"Red has been compromised!" Batman yelled out.

"I think he's the one who let them in here" Spider-Man yelled back. "I saw him fiddle with the zeta-tube controls right before these fake Avengers showed up"

Superman flew through an entire squad of Doombots destroying them with ease. "Either way we have to get them off the tower" Superman said as he blasted another wave of Doombots who came through the zeta-tubes. Just as he began to fire at another wave he was hit hard into the wall of a large hammer. Superman looked up and saw the hammer return to a figure with a silver helmet, golden hair, and a large red cape. This must have been the one Spider-Man mentioned was Thor. Superman then flew straight at fake Thor dodging another hammer through and delivering a large uppercut to the fake Thors head sending him into the ceiling.

Kid Flash began to run through the Doombots dismantling them left and right, to him everything seemed to go in slow motion. He smiled as he watched everyone around him stand frozen, he made his way to one of the fake Avengers to take them down. He ran straight for him and his smile quickly turned to a face of confusion as the fake Avenger in blue turned his head noticing Kid Flash mid-run. The fake Avenger grabbed Kid Flash by his neck and hoisted him into the air.

"Oh right… Spidey did mention… one of you had super speed" Kid Flash said trying to break the fake Avengers grip. The fake Avenger in question readied back a fist before being checked and then tumble across the room by another familiar red and gold blur.

"You ok Kid?" Flash asked.

Kid Flash stood up trying to catch his breath waving his hand off to Flash. "Yea I'm good, forgot one of them had super speed; caught me off guard. What's this ones name again?" Kid Flash asked.

"Quicksilver, if I remember correctly" Flash said as he watched fake Quicksilver get up. "Whata say Kid, take him together?"

"Crash, lets make him feel the mode" Kid Flash replied before he and Flash got into a running stance.

Spider-Man dodged another repulser blast and jumped up on the ceiling while shooting a web in fake Iron Mans face. He could see everything that was happening in the tower. Heroes were either fighting Doombots or being occupied with the fake avengers. Doombots kept pouring out of the zeta tubes, this seemed too much even for Doom. It seemed more like a distraction, his thoughts were confirmed when he saw Doom himself walk out of the zeta tubes. He just casually walked through all the chaos, not even gaining anyone's attention. He seemed to be walking to the watchtowers control panels, Peter knew that whatever he was doing he had to stop him.

"Hold it right there Doom, I'm afraid I'll have to see your visitors pass before I can give you a tour of the tower" Spider-Man asked while flipping off the ceiling and in front of Doom. He got into a defensive stance, knowing full well of what Doom was capable of.

Doom stopped a few feet short of Spider-Man and looked down on him. "I figured you'd stand in my way sooner or later" Doom coldly replied.

"I have a knack for that" Spider-Man joked. Inside though, Peter was terrified.

* * *

 _I know this chapter is a bit short, its more of a set up for part 2, which is longer and way more action packed. Like I said I uploaded a new pic to my devaintart its of what I imagine Young Justice Captain America looks like. Make note, its not the one they are fighting in this story, its what he looks like in YGSpider-Mans world._


	6. Chapter 15 (Part 2)

_I know that technically this is the 26th when you are getting this and I said Christmas Day, but I kept having problems uploading the story. There was some kind of error._

 _I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, I know I did, and hope that you have an awesome New Year's as well._

 _Anonymous: Yes, there will be a Huntress x Spider-Man I was kind of against it at first, but writing the character of Huntress has changed my perspective. Plus I think there can be some funny stuff between them and Batman. Second, theses Avengers are not based on the Ultimates, I hated the Ultimates, most of them were douchebags. Though there were some aspects about them that I liked, but I prefer the classic Marvel. These Avengers are based on an amalgamation of all my favorite Marvel heroes. The android Avengers here look nothing like the ones I'm posting on my DevaintArt page. These are supposed to look like the classic versions from the 70's. The ones on my DevaintArt page are what I'd imagine them looking like. Third, yes Spider-Man will travel to Apocalypse and meet Darkseid, eventually._

 **15**

 **Never Mess With A Man's Cape**

* * *

Spider-Man turned sideways narrowly dodging a direct blast from Doom, he acted fast and bounded onto the nearest wall, continuing to dodge multiple blasts of energy. Spider-Man leaped from wall, to floor, to the nearest solid object. Peter felt like a frog trying to run from a predator. He thwiped a to the ceiling, and swung away from the blasts, making a full 180 swing around Doom trying to gain momentum. Peter swung directly at Doom letting go of his web and contorting his body midair to dodge the incoming blasts.

"Man, if it wasn't for my spider-sense, they'd be sweeping me up from the floor" Peter thought.

Peter managed to dodge all the blasts and was heading for a large double kick to Dooms chest. Before he could make the impact, Peter felt his neck tighten as Doom reached out and grabbed Peter by his throat.

Peter felt Dooms grip tighten as he struggled to get free. Dooms eyes never fading some his calm, yet deadly stare, as he began to squeeze the life from him.

"Ok…maybe…we can…come…to a… compromise" Peter said trying to gasp for air.

"You have gone from a minor annoyance, to a slight irritation Parker" Doom said bringing Spider-Man's face closer to his own.

Peter went wide-eyed under his mask. "How did…you?"

"Child, no knowledge is unknown to Doom" Doom answered.

"…Figures" Peter answered tilting his head.

Peter, with quick thinking, thwiped a web at Dooms hood and pulled it down over his mask, then shooting another between his legs at his cape and pulling and binding his hood and cape together. With all his strength Peter put his legs on Dooms chest and lunged off him.

Doom was quick to rip the webbing off his body and proceeded to blast at Spider-Man who did backflips to avoid the blasts. Doom, changing tactics, opened a small portal in front of his hand before blasting through said portal. Before he could react Spider-Man was blasted in the back by Dooms blast that had teleported from his hand to appear behind him.

Peter felt the sting of the direct blast. His back burned, and he could tell that his costume had been torn. Which sucked, because he had just gotten a new one. The blast was hard and heavy, it knocked the wind out of him. Personally, Peter just wanted to lay on the floor and take a nap, but he knew he had to keep going, for obvious reasons.

Doing a pushup, he jumped to his feet, and got into a fighting stance. Peter decide to try a new technique, curiosity of one of his new upgrades. Peter started to rapid fire impact-webbing at Doom who merely held up a force field which the webs proceeded to bounce off. As Doom began walking towards him, Peter put his plan into motion. He shot a web-line at the ceiling which was still filled with holes and swung over Dooms head.

Midair he shot one of his new ricochet web-balls at the ground which bounced off the floor and hit Doom in the chin who had been too focused on Spider-Man to anticipate the web-ball. With Doom caught off guard from the attack Peter landed behind Doom and using his web-line still attached to the ceiling pulled with all his might to bring the damaged ceiling onto Doom.

Doom barely had time to register what happened before he felt several tons of cement and metal fall on his head. Doom admired Spider-Man's tenacity, he was clearly a man driven by a strong sense of justice, never backing down from any situation no matter the odds. Unfortunately for him though, it stood in Dooms way, and nothing stood in Dooms way.

"Looks like our falling out was more of a falling down, eh Doom?" Peter laughed at his own joke while wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Ok, even I admit, that was a bad joke; but considering the circumstances, it was the best I could come up with" Peter pointed out talking to the pile of debris that lay before him. He moved a little closer to the debris cautiously looking over it to see if he could see anything.

"Hello, anyone there, paging Dr. Doom" Spider-Man playfully asked.

The debris started to move right as Peters spider-sense went off. Peter internally sighed as he knew what was about to happen. Peter turned his head and held his hands up as debris went flying everywhere. Peter coughed as he waved his hands trying to clear the dust only to be alerted by his spider-sense once more. He braced himself as a blast hit him straight in the chest sending him flying backwards.

Peter didn't have time to recuperate as he was bombarded with energy blasts that sent him tumbling across the floor. He felt like a can, that was constantly being kicked across the ground. If it wasn't for his durability, he knew he'd be with Uncle Ben in heaven right know.

Once the barrage of blasts finally stopped Peter could barely stand. His whole body felt burned and battered. Mustering all his strength, Peter stood straight up before instantly falling onto one knee.

" _Hack_ … Ok, I'll admit it, that one hurt" Peter mustered out, while coughing up blood.

Peter looked his body over. His entire costume was either torn or burned. He honestly didn't know what was holding it to his body. His entire right upper body costume was gone, along with the bottom of his mask. There was a large tear on the top of his mask, exposing locks of his hair. He had burn and bruises along his face, chest, right arm, and leg. He knew that he had internal bleeding as he kept coughing up blood. If the blasts hadn't cauterized most of his wounds the external bleeding would've been a lot worse than it already was.

As the dust finally cleared from were Doom was, Peter could visibly tell he had pissed him off. His cape and tunic was torn and covered in dust, and Dooms eyes had a look that could cut adamantium. Peter could tell that Doom was one for appearance, that even if someone accidently stepped on his cape they'd be apologizing from a wooden box.

"Geez Doom, I barely… got… dust on your cape. You… didn't... have to put… mine threw a shredder… hehe" Peter laughed, only earning a low growl from Doom.

When Doom was only about 10 feet from Spider-Man before he held his arm up and magically pulled him to his grasp. He held the webhead by his neck with only minimal resistance from Spider-Mans end.

"I feel like... we've been here… before, what's the matter… can't take a… joke?" Spider-Man held one hand on Dooms arm as he could barely move the other one, let alone try to pry Dooms arm off his neck.

"I have no words for you Spider-Man. I made the mistake of underestimating you, which is a mistake I intend to correct" Doom said in an irritated fashion.

Doom then proceeded to land a hard uppercut to Peters gut. Peter could feel his ribs crack from Dooms metal fist. Doom must be livid for him to resort to torture mid-fight. Doom continued his onslaught of uppercuts to Peter gut, before laying into him hard with straight punches to his face. Peter couldn't feel anything anymore, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. He could feel consciousness slipping away from him, as he struggled to register what was happening.

"I am not without mercy Spider-Man, though your death has been painful, I shall end your suffering quick and painless" Doom then held his finger to Peter's bleeding face and as it glowed a bright green light, Peter could see another light on horizon where he could feel Uncle Ben waiting for him.

Before he could see him though, he heard an explosion. Peter fell from Dooms grip and onto the floor, he held one eye open to see what happened, and recognized a familiar face, one that he was hoping to see one more time.

She wore a purple, black, and white costume adorned with a black cape and purple domino mask. Her figure was certainly something to behold as Huntress stood in front of him with crossbow in hand.

"You won't lay a hand on him anymore" Huntress boldly stated.

"Leave now girl, if you don't want share a similar fate" Doom said as he dusted off his chest from where she had shot an explosive bolt.

"I don't think so Doom" Huntress stated before cocking her crossbow again.

"Do you honestly believe you can stand in my way?" Doom asked.

"No," Huntress said.

Doom looked up as he saw the torn upper body of his android Thor fall before his feet. Hovering in the air, holding Thors replica hammer, was Superman.

"But he can" Huntress answered.

Superman threw the hammer straight at Doom only for him to knock it away with his hand and for it to crash into residing wall breaking slightly revealing its mechanical origin. Superman then flew straight into Doom with blazing speed both bursting through multiple walls.

While Superman dealt with Doom, Huntress checked on Spider-Man to see if he was still alive. She turned him onto his back and listened for a heartbeat. It was faint, but he was still alive.

"You still with me webhead?" Huntress asked with concern in her voice.

Spider-Man coughed up some more blood before speaking. "Yea, unfortunately. I think death would be a bit more comfortable right now"

Huntress flashed a relieved smile as she put Spider-Man's arm around her shoulder and guided him to the nearest safe spot trying to avoid all the ensuing chaos in the background.

"Heaven would be pretty awesome right now, I'd see Uncle Ben, be covered in hotdogs from the vendor on 34th street, you'd be there in something a little more revealing covered in- _OW!_ " Spider-Man was cut short from Huntress stepping on his foot.

"Oh I'm sorry, all your dripping blood made me slip" Huntress said sarcastically before setting Spider-Man's back against a wall.

"Yea, I guess I walked into that one. Thanks for the save Helena" Peter thanked while trying to get his bearings.

"Sorry I was late to the party Peter, but I had some family business to take care of" Helena replied.

Peter tried to set up straight, but pain got the better of him as he slumped back down. Helena caught him and proceeded to tear a piece of Peters costume off and wrap his burnt shoulder up.

"Hey! That's a new costume your ripping apart you know" Peter stated while he let Helena wrap his shoulder.

"Considering what it has just been through, it can't get much worse. Plus, I needed something to wrap your shoulder with, if I didn't stop the bleeding you would have lost feeling in it" Helena said. As she finished wrapping his shoulder.

"How about you just kiss it and make it better" Peter asked with a puppy dog face.

Helena smiled and placed a small kiss on his bandage.

"You know Dr. D hit me pretty hard in the mouth too, maybe you could-"

"Don't push your luck Parker" Helena said cutting Peter short.

"Well worth shot" Peter slightly laughed as he looked around behind Helena. He could see the Leaguers and the Team battling Doombots and fake Avengers left and right. It was complete madness. Thankfully they had been on an upper level of the watchtower from where all the action was down below. Peter couldn't believe all of this was happening.

* * *

 _8 Minutes Earlier_

Batman and Nightwing were back to back as they fought off waves of Doombots. Nightwing blocked one of the Doombots strikes with his eskrima sticks and kicked another away with a hard side kick. Batman threw at batarang at another which stuck into its head and proceeded to explode.

"Kind of makes me miss the good 'olé days of fighting gangs, and street thugs" Nightwing said dodging a swipe from one of the Doombots. Batman ducked as Nightwing used him as a back board and proceeded to launch over Batman and into the chest of a Doombot.

"There were never any good days" Batman stated, catching one of the Doombots arms in a hold, the proceeded to break it from its body and shoved an explosive into its mouth. Then Nightwing grapple hooked one of its legs and threw it into a group of Doombots exploding.

"They were good for me, it sure beats having to fight an army of robots and evil robot superheroes from another dimension" Nightwing added, tripping a Doombot and running to the one right behind it. He grabbed two of his birdarangs and thrust them into opposing sides of the Doombots head ripping it off. Nightwing then caught something in the corner of his eye coming straight for him. Doing a Matrix type move, he leaned backwards dodging a circular red, white, and blue shield.

"Speaking of which" Nightwing said as he watched the shield ricochet from one of the Doombots and back to the one who Spider-Man called Captain America.

The fake Captain ran at Nightwing and Batman who readied themselves for the attack. The fake Cap stopped a few feet short of them and kneeled, only for another smaller fake Avenger to leap over him and nail Nightwing in the chest. The smaller Avenger in question had red hair, wearing a tight black stealth suit. Carrying are pair of pistols on her hips and golden stingers on her wrists the fake Black Widow shot her stingers at Nightwing who ran and flipped to avoid the blasts.

He threw one of his eskrima sticks at her only for her to catch it and throw it right back. Dick was able to catch it but was caught off guard as she followed suit with back-kick to his face. Dick tumbled backwards and caught his balance. He then threw several birdarangs at the fake Black Widow, who proceeded to shoot them midair with her side arms. She continued to fire at Nightwing as he quickly ran into the small forest area were the League kept their fallen hero memorials. He hid behind a tree as she continued to take shots at him.

Dick climbed to the top of the tree and leaped off one of the branches doing a double flip trying to avoid shots from fake Widow. Nightwing threw a birdarang at the base of the tree he had just leapt from which exploded. The tree fell towards fake Widow who rolled out of the way, only to be met by a strong left hook from Nightwing. The two acrobats then proceeded to exchange punches and kicks. Each matching each other blow for blow.

Nightwing could feel that the fake Widow was an android as she was clearly stronger than he was. Her kicks and punches felt like she had brass knuckles for fists. As the fight continued the fake Widow shot out cables from her stingers; slipped under Nightwings defense and proceeded to choke him. Nightwing had one hand between the cable and his neck and tried to pull away but the fake Avenger was too strong.

"Plan B then" Nightwing said as reached for his belt and pulled out a flash bomb. He held it in front of the fake Avengers face and closed his eyes.

The fake Widow lost her grip as she tried to see what was happening, just as she got her sight back she saw Nightwing run straight for her with two birdarangs in hand. In nearly the blink of an eye Nightwing had severed both of the fake Widows arms from her body, and was now standing behind her. Just as the fake Widow turned to see Nightwing she was silenced as a birdirang hit her straight in the head and exploded.

Nightwing stood triumphally as he looked over the broken mechanical parts left over from the fake Avenger. "Eh, I've been worse dates" Nightwing added.

Batman starred down the fake Cap, he knew that this was just an android, so no point in holding any back. He also knew that theses androids were different from the other ones. From what he had seen from the Flashes and Superman's fight, they had all the abilities of their namesakes. Captain America was the Superman of his world, noble, kind, and willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. While he was no Superman, he was not a novice from what Spider-Man told him. He was a solider; trained in combat for years, been in wars, fought supervillains, and saved the world many times with nothing but a shield, and an indomitable will. But this was not the real Captain America.

The fake Cap threw his shield at the ground which ricocheted off towards Batman. Batman held his arms up to block the shield only for it to return to the still running android. Batman took a couple steps back ducking from a shield strike. He countered with an uppercut to the fake Caps jaw, who stepped back slightly dazed. Batman went for the shield as he held fake Caps arm in vice lock. As Batman tried to twist the shield from fake Caps grasp, the android rolled with the twist flipping with the shield and sweeping under Batman's legs knocking him to the ground. The fake Cap held his shield above his head with both hands and slammed it down in an effort the kill Batman.

Batman rolled barely avoiding the shield, he continued to roll out of shield attacks before bringing his feet to his chest and using the shield to bound off and get some distance. Batman then pulled out a detonator from his belt and activated it. The fake Cap heard and small beeping looking down at the inside of his shield he saw a small explosive. He quickly threw the shield at Batman, who just as quickly countered with a full 360 spin and kicked the shield right back at the android.

The fake Cap was too stunned to catch the shield as it imbedded itself into his chest and proceeded to explode. Batman knew the explosive he put on the androids shield when he went for that first uppercut was a good call. He watched as fake Cap exploded in pieces only for his shield to roll and land upside down in front of him.

"Batman to Superman, Clark, what's the status on Doom?" Batman asked putting his finger on his com.

As he waited for a reply he looked above and saw the fake Iron Man in the air charging his ARC reactor.

"This is Superman, Bruce, Doom is trying to get into the towers vault. Spider-Man's already there-" Mid-conversation Batman quickly kick-flipped the fake Caps shield to his forearm, at that moment the blast came and Batman held the shield blocking the blast. He could feel the shield cracking and starting to heat up. He knew it wouldn't last long.

"-taking care of Doom, but I don't think he can hold him off for long. Huntress and I and going to intercept" Superman said unaware of Batman's current predicament.

The unibeam stopped as Batman held the shield at his side. The fake Iron Man went for several repulser blasts. Batman used the shield to knock them right back in the android's face, knocking him away.

"Copy that, Clark, somethings not right here. This attack, these fake Avengers they not trying to accomplish anything. There just fighting"

"Yea, isn't that Dooms point, to kill us" Superman replied.

"No, Doom always has a plan, an agenda. This attack stinks of desperation; these androids, it's all a distraction" Batman said as he noticed the fake Iron Man get up from the ground.

"So we all need to stop Doom at all costs" Superman replied.

"Can't chat, stop Doom!" Bruce yelled as he dodged more repulser blasts. He threw the shield at the fake Iron Man who blasted the shield away. He had lost sight of Batman who had disappeared in the moment.

Batman had hidden behind some rubble, he watched threw a crack as the fake Iron Man flew off to find another target. He knew he had to stop theses androids. He saw Static and Black Lightening fighting and beating one of the fake Avengers. They proceeded to blast and destroy the one called Vision. That's when Batman thought of an idea

"Batman to Huntress, Helena, can you hear me" Batman asked.

"I'm here dad, what's the situation?" Helena asked.

"You need to listen to me very closely" Batman replied.

* * *

Superman had flown Doom through several walls before Doom blasted Superman in the back and knocked him off of himself. Superman hit the ground as Doom landed gracefully on his feet.

Superman stood up holding his back still feeling the pain from the blast.

"Magic" Superman said aloud, one of the only two things he was vulnerable to. This fight was going to be trickier than he thought.

"This ends here Doom" Superman said hovering into the air starring down Doom.

"I think not Superman. In fact, you've brought me to exactly where I need to be" Doom said holding his arms up looking around the room.

Superman saw that there were both in the watchtowers orbital control room. "What do you want here Doom?"

"Your Justice League is more formidable than I gave you credit for Superman. They are very organized, and coordinated, much more than my earths heroes" Doom credited while crossing his arms. "Though just like my earths heroes, you pose a viable threat to my plans to get home"

Superman squinted at Doom words, maybe he was just trying to get home like Spider-Man. Unlike Spider-Man though he's taking whatever measures to get there, no matter who stands in his way. "Doom, we can help you get home. If you surrender and stop this attack, the League will make sure you and Spider-Man get home safely"

"Foolish man, you cannot begin to understand my reasons for attacking this satellite. I came here for two reasons, to gain access to your orbital controls, and get the corpse of the parademons kept in your research labs" Doom said as he turned his back on Superman and walked to the orbital controls.

Superman was quick to respond, within a second he had pinned Doom to a wall with his forearm. "How do you know about the parademons?!" Superman demanded.

"I've known about the parademons for a while Superman. Ever since I hacked into the Lights computer systems. I learned of the bargain they made with the parademons master, Darkseid" Doom answered.

Superman looked shocked, he had no idea the Light had been dealing with Darkseid. That meant that their true intentions were worse than they thought.

"I know that they intend to help Darkseid retrieve the anti-life equation, then betray him and use it on him and the rest of the universe. But what caught my curiosity more, was the Lights information on boomtubes. These motherboxes could be my way of getting home to Latveria" Doom said while inconspicuously reaching for something in his armor.

"So, you have no intention of hurting my world?" Superman asked still trying to process all he had just heard.

"I care nothing for your world or its people, I only care for Latveria and bringing order to my world. That's why I need your parademons corpses. The biotech in their bodies combined with my knowledge on your zetatubes may be key for me making my own motherbox to travel back to my earth" Doom answered.

Superman thought about loosening his grip on Doom before something he had said raised Supermans worry. "But why do you need to be in the orbital control room?" Superman asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I intend to set your watchtower on a direct course for the moon, destroying it and the League in or to make sure you stay out of my way. Not to mention that it is the perfect cover" Doom answered.

Superman tightened his hold on Doom. "Cover for what?"

"For bringing order to my chaotic world" As Doom answered Superman coughed as he saw Doom release green gas from a small canister he was holding.

Superman released his grip and struggled to breath as he realized what he had just inhaled, Kryptonite.

Doom walked to Superman and held both hands on his head before releasing powerful mystic shocks to Superman. Superman screamed in agony as Doom held his grip on his head.

"Foolish kryptonian, did you really think I would risk fighting you with taking the proper precautions!" Doom yelled triumphally, he continued to release waves of mystic energies into Superman's head. "I find it ironic that this universes most powerful being, has the most exploitable weaknesses"

Doom continued to shock Superman as he fell to his knees. Once Doom finally stopped his onslaught, Superman could barely register what was happening. He vaguely could see Doom pull out a small green dagger from his gauntlet. He winced as he felt the blade pierce his lower abdomen. As Superman fell to the ground he could see Doom walk to the orbital controls and start to rearrange the watchtowers flight pattern.

"I may have misspoken on previous statement, while I do intend on making a motherbox to get to my earth, I plan on making another stop before I return home. While I was analyzing the Lights files on the anti-life equation, I was able to create an algorithm that was able to crack the code on the half of the equation Darkseid had given to the Light. Once I tell Darkseid of the Lights imitate betrayal I will use the anti-life equation to bring order to my world" Doom punched in the last coordinates and pulled are large lever that activated the watchtowers thrusters.

Superman was bleeding out, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, he knew he had to warn the League, no matter the cost.

* * *

Batman had just finished off the fake Iron Man after strapping an EMP to his ARC reactor. His main goal was getting rid of the rest of the fake Avengers and the rest of the Doombots attacking the watchtower. He just hoped that Helena will be able to pull of the plan. It was at the moment he felt a large shift that made Bruce brace himself, they were moving, the entire tower was moving.

The fake Quicksilver was keeping good pace with Flash. The android was certainly fast, but not fast enough, he had no access to the speed force, and was out numbered in terms of speedsters. As Flash ran alongside the fake Quicksilver trading faster than sight blows; it failed to notice the smaller red and yellow blur running its way. Kid Flash was quick to clothesline the fake speedster, who was hit so hard that it shattered into pieces from the sheer momentum of the attack.

Kid Flash and Flash stopped and huffed in, catching their breath. " _PHEW_ , that thing was faster than I thought" Kid Flash remarked.

"Yea, it must have been programmed with some extreme fighting skills, otherwise we could have taken it out seconds ago" Flash replied.

"Wait, how long was that entire fight?" Kid Flash asked.

"About 10 seconds, why?" Flash replied.

"Really? Felt like it was 10 minutes" Kid Flash said slightly confused. It was the first time he had ever fought another speedster.

"Yea, fight times are different when you're fighting a speedster, what seems like an hour of fighting, is only a couple seconds in real time" Flash said pointing out matter-of-factly.

Kid Flash looked around and noticed a lot of the people were still in the same situations and spots as they were when they began their fight. "Man, that's going to take some getting used to, hope I don't ever have to do that again"

Flash chuckled, "Yea, just be glad you haven't fought Thawne yet"

"You mean Mom?!" Kid Flash asked shockingly. Only realizing his mistake after he had said it.

"What?" Flash asked confused.

Kid Flash turned his head from Flash staring blankly in another direction. "Nothing, I'll just, go, help, there" Before Barry had time to question Bart, he had raced off in another direction.

Barry brushed aside the comment, he'll wait till later to ask Bart about it. He turned and looked for a fight to be had before setting his eyes on Ollie.

Ollie was having a grand time, he hadn't gotten to fight another archer in a while. Merlin had disappeared a couple years ago, and he was itching to test his skills against a fellow archer. Even if it was a murdering fake android based on a superhero from another dimension.

He was quick to match the fake Hawkeye in shots, the android seemed to have just as good aim as he did, probably because he had robot eyes, which was totally cheating.

While Green Arrow dodged another explosive arrow, he watched as the fake Hawkeye shot an arrow into the sky which exploded and many tiny what looked like toothpicks came out. Green Arrow looked in bewilderment as the toothpicks suddenly grew into full scale arrows. They had somehow been shrunk inside of the launch arrow.

"Ok, now that is definitionally cheating!" Ollie began to run from the arrows, but there had to be at least a hundred arrows flying his way, and he knew had no way to outrun that many at once. Ollie kept running with a funny yet terrified look on his face.

"Now would be great time for someone to seemingly appear out of know where and save me right now!" Green Arrow screamed.

Before he could feel the arrows sticking in his back he found himself 50 feet from the nearest arrow. "Say it, and so it will be" Flash said as he appeared with his elbow resting on Green Arrows shoulder.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked" Green Arrow said as he patted Barry on his back.

"Yea well I just couldn't pass up the chance to hold the fact that you were going to lose to a pale copy of another hero from another universe over your head" Barry said deadpan.

Ollies smile turned to one of disappointment as he quickly pulled out another arrow and aimed it straight at Barry's head. Barry ducked his head in shock avoiding the arrow. He turned to watch the arrow pierce another one shot by the fake Hawkeye and cut right through the middle of fake Hawkeyes arrow and pierce the android right through the head. Barry starred in astonishment as the fake Hawkeye fell straight backwards onto the ground with an arrow in its head.

Barry looked in shock at Ollie who simply smirked. "Yea well I just couldn't pass up the chance to hold the fact that you were going to lose to a pale copy of another hero from another universe over your head"

"Point taken" Barry said standing up still bewildered. Just then Barry and Ollie caught themselves as they felt the entire watchtower move.

"That can't be good" Ollie pointed out.

* * *

Peter had finally healed enough to stand and walk. He still felt he had been beaten by the Thing and Human Torch, but other than that he felt great. Helena was currently helping Peter walk to an area of the watchtower which he had never seen.

"Hate to break the awkward silence, but where are we going" Peter asked looking around.

"We're going somewhere where we can stop all this madness" Huntress replied before feeling the entire watchtower move.

"What the heck was that?" Peter asked catching himself on the nearby wall.

"Trouble" Huntress answered.

Huntress approached a door and used her hand to unlock the scanner on the door. As they entered Peter noticed the entire room was similar to a nuclear reactor. It must have been the core of the watchtower.

"Ohh no, no no no, I've already been blown up by a reactor this week, no way it's happening again" Peter said as he turned around and started to limp out of the room only for Helena to grab the back of his collar.

"Were not here to blow it up, were here to stop all the androids. We don't get paid enough to afford blowing this place up. My father told me over the coms that there may be a way to shut these androids down" Helena then went out into the hall and look down both ends of the corridor.

"Static, come in" Helena asked over her com.

"You guys get paid?" Spider-Man blatantly asked.

"Here!" Static yelled from the end of the hall. Virgil came flying in on his new disk Black Lightening had given him. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to avoid like a dozen robots and this one hot lady in red shooting me with red energy. If it wasn't for Captain Atom blowing her up, I would've been toast"

Helena grabbed Virgil and pulled him into the reactor. "Not important right now, I need you to help Spider-Man"

Static looked at the entire reactor room and was wowed in amazement before setting his gaze upon a beaten and bloodied Spider-Man. "Woah man, you okay"

"Yea, it hurts more than it looks, so how exactly do you plan on helping?" Spider-Man asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, Batman just told me to follow the signal of Huntress's com here" Static answered.

Helena grabbed Virgil's arm and motioned him to stand in front of the reactor. Spider-Man limped over to Huntress and looked at Static then at her. "Hate to be nosey Nancy, but do we have some semblance of a plan here?" Spider-Man asked.

"Do you think you can rewire the main circuits on the lighting board to send a charge through?" Huntress asked rather impatiently.

Spider-Man held his head back a little confused. "Yea, but only if you say please. What's this for now?"

Helena began to work on the reactors controls and turn up the output ratio on the reactor. "Were going to use the power of the reactor and Static to send an EMP burst through the main lighting system of the watchtower-"

"Thereby knocking out all of the fake Avengers and Doombots!" Spider-Man said finishing Huntress's statement just figuring out the plan.

Static took a couple of steps back from the generator. "Uh, guys, this thing is making a weird humming noise"

"Don't worry it's all under control" Spider-Man said as he pulled open the circuit box under the reactor controls and begin to rewire the lighting circuit boards.

"What exactly am I going to be doing?" Static asked slightly nervous.

"The reactor works like a hydroelectric dam, it uses a large magnet to generate massive amounts of electricity. You're going to be a lightning rod and uses your powers to generate an EMP to disperse it throughout the entire watchtower" Huntress said as she began to make the reactor generate more power.

"Can't you have Black Lightening do this, I don't think I'm up for this" Static stated.

"Black Lightening only generates electricity, you can manipulate electromagnetic fields, which is exactly what makes EMP's possible" Huntress explained.

Static was a bit surprised, he knew he could control metal, to a limited extent. The way Huntress explained it, it made perfect sense. He wasn't an idiot he knew that EMP stood for electromagnetic pulse, he just never knew that he could make one.

"Ok, but I don't even know if I can make an EMP, I've never tried it before" Static pointed out.

"It's cool Virgil, we have the main EMP burst set up on our end, we just need you to divert the power of the electro magnet reactor to the lighting system" Spider-man reassured Static as he climbed out from underneath the circuit box.

"We ready to go?" Huntress asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be, let's just hope this works" said Spider-Man

Static looked at Spider-Man nervously and scarred. "Sorry" Spider-Man said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, you people are just full of optimism aren't you" Static pointed out. "Well, let's get this show on the road" Static rubbed his hands together generating some electricity before holding his hands out in front of the reactor.

Static began to absorb the energy from the reactor, it was unlike anything Virgil had every felt before. He had only ever absorbed electricity from your average transformer, never a reactor. He could feel his muscles tense as he began to struggle with the amount of energy he was absorbing. He looked over towards Huntress and Spider-Man who nodded in reply.

"Now Virgil!" Spider-Man yelled.

Virgil turned his left hand towards the control panel and started to divert the reactors energy through it. Spider-Man then pulled out a circuit board he had rewired to a control panel and crossed the two main circuits. Static, Huntress, and Spider-Man watched the lights above their head begin to flicker as every bulb in the watchtower began to glow brighter before popped and letting out large bolts of electricity.

Outside were all the action was going on everyone stopped fighting as the noticed the lights begin to flicker and explode before the entire room became pitch black from no lights. Only to be lightened up by the electric bolts coming from the ceiling. Almost immediately every Doombot and fake Avenger stopped their assault and became paralyzed from the massive EMP shot throughout the watchtower. After a good 10 seconds, the entire room became pitch black once more, before Green Lantern created a giant green lantern and set it in the middle of the main room. Everyone present were all trying to catch their breath and grasp what had just happened.

Static powered down and fell to his knees exhausted. Spider-Man turned on his spider-signal on his chest to give them some light; Luckily his new spider-signal ran on its own independent battery. Huntress went over to see if he was alright only for Virgil to give her a thumbs up.

"Nice going Virgil, you really pulled through" Spider-Man congratulated.

"You think it worked?" Static asked slightly struggling to stand up.

"Well considering my coms not working, I'd say so" Huntress added. "Know we just need to wait for the backup generators to kick in"

As if on que the backup generators kicked in and the backup lights turned one. They were florescent lights that were different from the main ones.

"Nice timing" said Spider-Man.

"Okay let's go check on the rest of the team and League, and maybe figure out why the watchtower is moving" Huntress added motioning for Spider-Man and Static to follow her.

"Why is the tower still moving, shouldn't the EMP knocked out the thrusters?" Static asked.

"The watchtower is an old alien space station given to us by the Green Lantern Corp, its thrusters are powered by an alien power source" Huntress answered.

Both Spider-Man and Static looked at each other held their hands up in an I-don't-know expression. Once they excited the reactor room they began to run down the hall to the stair case.

Once they turned a corner they stood in shock at what they saw. Superman was crawling on the floor bleeding out. Trying to make it to the stairs. He had a green dagger imbedded into his chest, which everyone knew was kryptonite.

"Holy-" Static said cutting himself off.

Spider-Man was the first to walk over to Superman and set him up against the wall.

Huntress and Static followed suit and helped set Superman straight. Huntress grabbed hold of the dagger. "This is going to hurt a bit" She said before ripping the dagger out.

She handed it to Static, "Get this as far away as possible!" she yelled.

Static simply nodded and ran off down the hall.

Huntress began to rip off part of Superman's cape and start to bandage up his wound to stop the bleeding. Superman winced in pain as she wrapped his wound. Spider-Man knew this had to be Dooms doing.

"Doom, this attack, it was all a distraction. He wants the parademons corpse… to create a motherbox and… make a deal with… Darkseid" Superman managed to get his words out before wincing more at the pain.

"Will he be okay?" Spider-Man asked.

Huntress continued to wrap Superman wound as she spoke. "Yes, but he needs sunlight, the kryptonite's gone but he's lost a lot of blood. If we can get him sunlight he'll heal a lot faster"

Spider-Man nodded and began to pick Superman up both Superman stopped him. "Wait, Doom, the watchtower, he plans on… crashing it into… the moon"

Huntress and Spider-Man were shocked at the news, they knew Doom was evil, but sending the watchtower into the moon sounded insane.

"Would Doom really send the watchtower into the moon?" Huntress asked looking at Spider-Man.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he did once send a building into space" Spider-Man replied.

Something else thought had made Peter scared though. "Wait, we just knocked out the power, right?"

"Yea, why?" Huntress asked.

"How long until it comes back on?!" Spider-Man questioned.

"About 1 hour, why does that matter?" Huntress questioned back.

"The… zetatubes" Superman answered.

Huntress then realized what they were getting at. The zetatubes only have a certain range on them before they become unusable. If the power doesn't come on in and hour they'll be out of range of the zetatubes and be stuck on the watchtower.

* * *

Well this is Part 2, hope you all enjoyed it and some of the little easter eggs I threw in. This will be the last chapter of the year, but I intend on posting chapter 16 near the end of January on my Birthday. A gift from me to you, I'm giving like that. Anyways, leave a review, and I will see you all next year.


	7. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 here it is, not really much to say on this one, hope you like it. I'm still got the other chapters in the works, there in the rough draft phase. Let me tell you, I'm excited for the next ones. I've had a lot of fun writing them.

 **16**

 **The Best Plan is No Plan**

* * *

"All things considered, dying of suffocation in the vacuum of space is something I couldn't have possibly thought up" Spider-Man said hysterically, he could steadily feel himself getting lighter as the artificial gravity started to power down, he kept his feet stuck to the floor as he watched as the other Leaguers who couldn't fly get accustomed to floating.

Batman pushed some of the robotic debris away from his face as he was working on Red Tornados severed head. Superman and Wonder Woman flew towards him in order to figure out everything that just happened.

"How did those androids even get here?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"It was Red Tornado, I've been looking through his programming, he was hacked. Reprogramed to open the zeta tubes and bring Dooms army through" Batman claimed while holding Red Tornados head examining the circuitry within.

"But how did Doom get access to Red?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'm not sure, but however he did it, he did it under our noses, used him as a trojan horse"

"Can he be repaired?" Black Canary asked.

"In time, but what we have to worry about now is the watchtowers current trajectory into the moon" Batman set the head of Red Tornado aside and watched the world outside the window seem to get smaller and smaller.

"Any ideas?" Superman asked. He used his x-ray vision to look out of the watchtower and watched as they flew further and further from earth. He was still nursing his wound, normally he could heal at a fast rate, but being in space, and the earth between the sun and watchtower. He would only heal as fast as a normal human would.

"Hal!" Batman called out to Green Lantern who was with Batgirl helping Robin to his feet.

Hal nodded to Batgirl as he flew towards Batman, "What's the play Bats?"

"Can you use your ring to pull us back to earth?" Batman asked.

"If I had a full charge yea, it would be a piece of cake, but I'm at 10%, maybe less. I had monitor duty today, I wasn't expecting a full-on invasion of the watchtower. Those stupid androids were tough, I don't know if my ring will have enough power; not to mention were being blasted into the moon. With all that opposing force I don't think I can manage" Hal said looking at his ring.

"Can't we just knock out the thrusters?" Static asked.

"No, the tower's taken too much damage, if we blow the thrusters, we could risk a backlash that could cause the tower to blow" Batman stated.

Kid Flash used his hands to cyclone his way to the group frantically waving his arms to steady himself as he started to float upside down. "We should just take the tower, and push it away from the moon" He stated still trying to steady himself.

"That would by us a bit more time for the power to come back online and get a message out, right?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't think that's an option, we'd run out of air before the power comes back on" Spider-Man stated. He could feel his lungs started to tighten as he could feel his breathing start to become harder.

"He's right, I can hear the air seeping out all over the tower" Superman added.

"Why doesn't Superman just push the tower in the opposite direction, he is strong enough to do that, right?" Hal asked.

"Could you?" Spider-Man asked, looking up curiously at Superman. Surely he could, Peter had seen footage of him lifting rockets, and battleships like they were nothing.

"Of course I could, I was waiting to see what other options we had. Unfortunately, with Dooms kryptonite attack, it's going to take a while for me to fully heal"

"We still have powerhouses here that could do that, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Icon, and Martian Manhunter could just as easily push the tower back" Flash pointed out.

"Yea but, we couldn't get out with the way the tower is. It's in complete lockdown, if we breach the windows then we risk losing air" Atom replied.

"Well, couldn't J'onn just phase through?"

"I'm afraid not Flash, some off androids had fire attacks that severely weakened me, it's taking most of my effort to maintain my humanoid form"

"I might know a way we can stop this?!" everyone turned their attention to Black lightening who was floating in air.

Virgil made his way over to Jeff and gave him a handclasp, "Hey man, that was some fine work you did with those robots" Jeff stated, making Virgil beam with pride.

"Eh, it was now big deal, I was looking for you before those things separated us" Virgil added.

"Yeah, I got caught up in the mayhem" Jeff said before making his way towards Batman and Superman.

"Hey bats, anyways like I was saying, I think I can jumpstart the zeta tubes and get us out of here" Jeff stated.

"I thought the zeta tubes were out of range?" Virgil asked.

"I know, but if we can find a way to increase their range, I can supercharge them and get us out of here." Jeff pointed out.

Batman considered the idea, it could work, but the zeta tube technology was not his expertise. He scanned the room and looked for a certain person. "We need Adam Strange, he's the expert on the zeta tubes, were going to need his help. Lantern do you have enough energy to open a connection to earth?"

Hal gave a thumbs up smirking, "No problem spooky" Hal then starred at his ring in concentration, focusing all of his willpower on getting a connection to earth.

Everyone only watched for a few moments as they waited for something, but nothing happened. "GL, what's the problem?" Barry asked curious of why Hal hadn't answered.

Hal didn't answer as he only gritted his teeth in concentration before his ring started to glow and rattle before a swell of energy began to erupt from it.

"ARGH!" Hal exclaimed as he was thrown against the nearest wall.

"Hal" Barry yelled, as he reached out to make sure his good friend was ok. "What the hell was that!?"

Hal rubbed his hand before hovering away from the wall, "There's some kind of feedback that's keeping me from reaching earth, it's like there a shield blocking my rings power"

Captain Atom then went flew towards the nearest window and used his powers to scan the tower. "Lanterns right, there a strange of aura surrounding the entire tower"

"Can you absorb it?" Wonder Woman asked.

Captain Atom tried to absorb the energy for a moment before stopping. "No, it's like the energy is consistently changing form. I can't absorb it"

"That sounds a lot like magic" Wonder Woman pondered. Throughout her many adventures, she'd learned that magic could do almost anything, from shooting blasts to changing reality.

"Doom" Spider-Man proclaimed.

"Wait, you think Doom did this?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well who else would it be, considering everything that's happened" Huntress pointed out.

"So wait, are you saying that's there's no way we can get out of here!?" Kid Flash asked frightened. Maybe going back in time to save the world wasn't a good idea after all.

Peter could feel his skin start to shiver, no one could tell but he was sweating bullets, either out of fear or the damage he had taken from Doom. He kept thinking that this was all his fault, he's the one who just had to stop Victor from activating his machine. He could be watching TV right now with MJ or Harry. He wanted to go home so bad. He missed his Aunt May, his friends, his world. He missed the sounds of New York, watching or helping the Avengers saving the world. The irony was that Doom was the only thing here tying him to his world. The kept trying to put the thoughts in the back of his head, thinking it would hurt less if he didn't think about it. The problem was that his thoughts became problems he couldn't run away from.

Peter kept thinking about what Aunt May might say, he had always talked to her about his problems. Though he'd have to phrase his hero problems into a metaphor so not to blow his cover. She'd probably quote the bible right now, or pray for me. Which personally doesn't sound like a bad idea.

'Lord, I pray that everyone survives this and I can go home. It amazes me how easy that is' Peter thought. He didn't talk to God that often, not as much as Aunt May, but in certain situations where he felt like he was about to die, he found solace in prayer.

Peter then felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Huntress tugging his shoulder. "Peter, you still with us?"

Peter snapped back from his thought and looked at her, "Yea, I was just thinking of ways we can get out of this mess" Peter said shaking his head.

"Dr. Fate's the resident magic user, anyone know where he is?" Barry asked.

"He was on a mission in Europe, but the tower sent out an alert as soon as it was attacked" Batman answered.

Barry stood a bit confused, "So he should be here right? I mean, he can teleport"

Spider-Man spoke up, "Doom probably set the magic barrier before the alarm went off, he wants us out of the way, and looks like he's taken every step to make sure we stay here"

"I hate to spoiler this lovely conversation, but the more we wonder, the farther we get from earth" Miss Martian added.

"M'gann is right, we need to focus on ways to get out of here, I've been trying to contact anyone through the barrier, and I can sense a mind" J'onn pointed out. He focused his mind on the source, it felt familiar, an old friend he hadn't sensed in long time. A friend he didn't think he'd ever see again.

M'gann noticed her uncle holding his head struggling, "Uncle J'onn, what is it?"

J'onn kept concentrating before opening his eyes with a feeling of relief, fear, and surprise. "Everyone, I can sense someone trying to get through"

The remaining team and League looked at J'onn in anticipation, it's the closest thing they've had to good news all day. "Who is it J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I think, its, Zatara!" J'onn yelled out still struggling to hold his connection. "ARGH, I… can sense him, somehow…ugh…his mind is reaching through the breach!"

M'gann rushed to her uncle who was now kneeling on the floor, with his head throbbing. She held her hand on top of J'onn's and tried to establish a link. "Hold on uncle J'onn, I'm going to sync my mind to yours to relieve the stress"

As M'gann's eyes began to glow their distinctive green glow she focused her mind on the source of J'onn's link. Everyone watched for a few seconds as she synced her mind, no one making a sound. The room was dead silent, with everyone wanting to give both Martians all the room to concentrate as they needed. It was then that M'gann's eyes changed from green to a bright yellowish gold with an old yet familiar voice speaking through her.

"Can anyone here me!?" the voice called out.

The old Leaguers immediately recognized the voice as Zatara's, with Aquaman being the first to answer. "Yes Zatara, we're here!"

"Arthur!? Is that you!?" Zatara's voice asked back. Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman all moved closer to the Martians to better here the voice.

Spider-Man looked up to Superboy and Nightwing who hovered behind M'gann making sure she was alright. "Is anyone else freaked out by a dudes voice coming out of her mouth?" This was something new to Peter. "Who's this, Zatara person, talking out of her mouth?"

Nightwing turned his head to Spider-Man, "Zatara was an old member of the League a couple of years back. He was Zatannas father and the one who taught her most of her spells"

Superboy then chimed in, "You've seen Dr. Fate before, haven't you?" He asked.

"Yea, he's the magic guy with the gold helmet, right?" Spider-Man replied holding his hands to his head mimicking someone putting on a helmet.

Superboy nodded, "Dr. Fates real name is Nabu, he's a supernatural entity, a lord of order. He's charged with keeping order and balance in the world"

"But, he has to have a body to possess on the mortal plain. Whoever puts on the helmet of Fate becomes the new, and permanent host of Nabu" Nightwing added.

"And I'm guessing Zatara put the helmet on, right?" Spider-Man asked. Both Nightwing and Superboy nodded in acknowledgement.

"He put the helmet on in order to save Zatanna from an eternity of service from Nabu" Nightwing had bared witness to the entire event, it wasn't the best memory, Zatanna was closer to her father than he had originally thought. Zatanna had disclosed that after her mother died, her father was left to pick up the pieces. He attended every one of her birthday parties, every single ballet recital, every shopping spree. Zatara was all that she treasured and had, to lose him was terrible. It wasn't the worst part though, it was the fact that she still saw him nearly every day, she worked with him. The thing that hurt the worst was that he had no memory of her, he was only a vessel – an empty shell.

Peter never knew Dr. Fates identity, it wasn't something the League openly talked about, they only referred to him as Fate, never Zatara. It would make sense, Fate wasn't Zatara anymore; he completely understood why Zatanna never brought it up, something so personal. He hoped she was ok, he had no idea what Doom was doing to her; he didn't want to know.

Zatara's voice continued to speak from M'gann's mouth, "While it's wonderful to hear all of your voices again, I'm afraid I'm short on time"

"How are you able to even speak to us, I thought Nabu had you locked up tight?"

"Nabu is using all of his magic to hold open a physic door, I'm only able to barely slip through Hal. He wanted me to tell you he knew of your battle the moment it happened and has been working on trying to get you back ever since" Everyone could hear the struggle in Zatara's voice as he spoke. What Nabu was doing was also taking a toll on Zatara as well.

"Wait, your telling me a Lord of Order, is having trouble penetrating a mystic shield!? Is Doom that powerful!?"

"I'm afraid so Flash" Spider-Man answered. "Not counting intergalactic warlords, and cosmic entities; Doom is the most powerful person on the earth. The Fantastic Four once told me he fights the literal devil every year for the soul of his mother"

"Dang, talk about OP" Static replied.

"I'm afraid Dooms spell is too much for even Nabu, but we do have a plan to get you out. I'm with Dr. Strange, we've been working on expanding the reach of the zeta tubes. With the right amount of power, we can get you all out. All you need to do is supercharge the main zeta tube system so we can get a lock on the signal" M'gann and J'onn struggled to hold the connection as they both winced in pain.

"Looks you had the right idea Jeff. Let's get those zeta tubes up and running" Superman said as he and Black Lightening flew to the zeta tubes. Superman ripped off the main panel, while Black Lightening grabbed some of the eternal cables and began to charge them.

As he started to charge some of the watchtowers systems came back online, including the artificial gravity.

While everyone was busy getting ready to make the jump Spider-Man went to M'gann to talk to Zatara. "Wait, did you say Doctor Strange is with you?"

"Yes, Dr. Strange is busy working on getting a signal through, is there something you needed to tell him!?" Asked Zatara, Peter could sense the struggle and anxiousness in his voice.

"Yea! How did he get here, did Reed send him, am I going to be able to get home!?" Spider-Man asked frantically.

M'gann's face mimicked Zatara's internal expression, Peter could tell it was one of confusion. "What!? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Doctor Strange! Tall guy, beard, red cloak with a glowing golden eye necklace around his neck?" Spider-Man described.

"Dr. Adam Strange, is the scientist in charge of maintaining the zeta tubes" Nightwing said as he put his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder.

Peter turned and looked at Nightwing with a sense of confusion, he stared off to the side before it clicked. "Oh, never mind then, sorry"

Nightwing watched as Spider-Man put his hand to the side of his face so no one could see it and begin to fast walk away from both of them.

"What was that about?" Zatara asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to read him sometimes"

"Dick, do you have any news on Zatanna?"

Dick sighed as he turned his head down, he wished he did have some news. "I'm afraid not, all we know is that she was taken by Doom, I'm sorry Zatara"

"Dick, I know where she is!"

Dick grew wide eyed as he stared at M'gann, "What! Where?"

"I made Nabu promise to keep tabs on Zatanna as part of our agreement, I always known were she was ever since I put on the helmet, she's somewhere in Markovia"

"Zatara, I promise we'll get her back. You have my word" Nightwing said with the sincerest voice he had ever used.

"Hey! Hate to interrupt, but they got the zeta tubes working" Nightwing turned and saw Superboy motion for him to come on.

Everyone gathered together as a group around the zeta tubes, all the members who had been knocked unconscious by the android avengers had since regained consciousness. They all waited for their moment to get out as M'gann and J'onn made their way to the portal.

"So, what now?"

"Now, you go through" Zatara stated. The middle zeta tube started up, but with a mix of gold lightening emanating from it. "We've used Dr. Fates magic to hold open a door, while Dr. Strange holds the door open from this side"

"First one through is going to be feeling the mode" said Kid Flash as he walked up to the portal, he stopped midway as he watched the gold lightening become more erratic, he was caught completely off guard when the zeta tube emitted a large boom and a bolt hit him sending him back. He was caught by Robin and Bumblebee as he shook his head trying to regain his composure.

"Ugh, guess I'm the one who's feeling the mode now, hehe"

"What's happening!" Green Arrow asked as he and everyone else backed away from the portal.

M'gann held her hand to J'onn's head before speaking, this time her own voice. "Dr. Strange says there's something wrong with the portal, the magic keeping it open is becoming unstable!"

Black Lightening screamed as he struggled to keep power going to the zeta tube. Static ran over to his mentor. "NO VIRGIL, stay back! I'm not sure how long I can keep this open. We've got a few moments at best!"

"Jeff, I can help!" Static yelled as he tried to get closer.

Batman put his hand in front of Static bringing him back, "You've already used most of your power to stop the androids, if you strain your body, you won't recover. Right know we need to get you and every member of the team off this tower"

"Wait what!?" Questioned Robin who pushed his way to the front of the group.

"The zeta tube is not meant for a group to enter, you have to go in one at a time, epically with it being as unstable as it is"

"Batman's right, its priority that we get the children off the ship" Wonder Woman added.

"We're not kids! Plus, we're not leaving you here!"

"It's not up for debate Cassie, you all need to find Zatanna and find out what Dooms plan is"

Aquaman pulled both Aqualad and Nightwing aside to make clear. "Kaldur, Dick, were trusting you too to lead the Team in finding Dooms whereabouts"

"But what of you, what will happen to you and the rest of the League?" Kaldur asked, with his usual calm demeanor. This is not what he wanted, though he humbly accepted the role of the leader, he hated being put in charge, he was only a soldier, a protector. He didn't want to be a leader, he just wanted to protect his home and friends.

"We'll be fine, right now we need to focus on getting you and the Team out of here"

Green Arrow also pulled Red Arrow aside, "Roy, you're going with them too, you have more experience with them as a team"

Roy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Like I would've had much choice in the matter anyway?" Ollie and Dinah both grinned at Roy's sarcasm, this was not an easy thing to do.

The Team had all made their way to the zeta tube while Black Lightening struggled to hold his power to the tube. "We don't have time for goodbyes" spoke Batman. "If this is it, the world will be looking to you for protection" added Wonder Woman. Some of the members of the Team held a solemn look on there faces, which prompted Superman to step up. "Don't worry, we'll find another way, we're right behind you" Superman finished by nodding and giving a reassuring smile.

The Team walked through the portal with Spider-Man being the last to enter, he turned to the rest of the League and was about to speak before Batman interrupted. "Peter, you know Doom better than anyone here, were looking to you to help the Team and bring an end to this"

Peter took off his mask to make sure the League knew how he stood on the matter, "Thank you, all of you, I promise I'll stop Doom, me and the Team. If we can't save the world, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it!" The League gave a slightly worried look to Peter who caught on to what he just said.

Peter blinked a couple times and stood with his mouth open for a sec, "I know that made it sound like we wouldn't win, but… it sounded cooler in my head, ok" Peter took that as a cue to leave as he made his way through the zeta tube.

* * *

Back on the watchtower, Black Lightening stopped powering the zeta tube and took a minute to catch his breath. Superman gestured to Batman who only stood there, "So Bruce, what's your plan?"

"What?

"Your plan, you know, the plan you always have at the last second to get us out of a jam"

"There was no plan, I knew that getting the children out was the main goal, all we can do know is hope for the best"

"Well, some of us should be able to survive a direct hit from a tower going 'Lord knows how fast' towards the moon, right?" asked Barry.

"Maybe, but considering the fact the Clark is depowered, GL is out of power, and the fact the towers reactor will likely implode the moment it impacts with the moon, we likely won't survive" J'onn mentioned.

"Oh"

"Do any of us actually know how much damage we can take? I mean we've battled a giant alien starfish, and aliens; but Superman, have you actually ever fought someone stronger than you?" Asked Ollie.

Superman shook his head no, they hadn't come across a foe that caused them significant damage, they've only been captured, mind-controlled, and manipulated. The more he thought about it though, if he was to die, it wouldn't be a complete terrible way to go. As he looked out the window he could start to see the moon get closer and closer. He knew that the Team could handle Doom, everyone always underestimated them, they'd used that to their advantage. There were also other heroes on earth who could help them that weren't part of the League. Clark watched out window at the moon as he noticed a bright light come fourth.

* * *

The Team all had finished stepping through the zeta tube to the sight of the Hall of Justice they could see Dr. Strange run up to all of them and make sure they were all right. "You made it! I wasn't sure if that would actually work! Wait, where is the rest of the League?"

The Team watched as the zeta tube closed and saw Dr. Fate fall to the ground clearly exhausted.

Adam caught on to their expressions, they all held the same somber yet serious demeanor on their faces.

"I'm afraid the rest of the League stayed behind, Black Lightening couldn't hold the zeta tube open long enough, they only had enough time to send us through"

"I'm terribly sorry, I know that they would have wanted you to-"

"With all due respect Dr., we should be focusing our efforts on finding Dr. Doom"

After Spider-Man exited the zeta tube he forgot that he had taken his mask off, he noticed that some of the Team had strange looks on their faces. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Peter asked comically before feeling his face and realizing there was no mask.

"More like, you there's something not on your face" Stated Beast Boy

It occurred to Peter that not everyone on the Team had seen his actual face. Come to think of it, only about half the team had actually seen him in his secret identity.

"I don't know why, but I expected you to have red hair" Superboy pointed out.

"Why would you think that?" asked Peter. "Clearly someone of my rugged good looks, could not be mistaken for a red-headed-stepchild"

Conner rolled his eyes, "It's just that your personality reminded me of Wally"

"You sound younger than you actually look too" Bumblebee added.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed that" said Huntress.

"I just assumed you had some sort of horrible scarring on your face" continued Beast Boy.

"I thought the same thing" said Static, "Not many heroes here go with the full mask, mostly just the domino ones, or a cowl"

Peter looked dumbfounded, this happened every time he showed someone his identity. They always expected more. Maybe he should have had a cowl or domino mask, maybe a cape too.

"What is this, squash-the-spiders-self-esteem-day" Peter announced loudly before putting his mask back on.

"Well I think you look handsome too, that make you feel better?"

Peter looked at Helena and then looked up at the ceiling, "Flattery will get you nowhere my dear"

"You guys are awfully calm, despite the fact that the League may have just died"

"That's because we have faith Arsenal. The Leagues gotten out of worse. Dr. Strange, we need you to find out what happened to the tower, if the League got out, they may need help getting back here. Until then, we have a mission" Dr. Strange acknowledged as Nightwing made his way to the Hall of Justice monitors before pulling up a map of Markovia.

While most of the Team watched the monitor, Dr. Fate regained some strength and made his way to Spider-Man. "What's up doc?"

"Spider-Man, I have knowledge that you have come across this Dr. Doom before"

Peter noticed that Dr. Fate sounded different from what Zatara sounded like, his voice sounded like two people were speaking. With one more dominant over the other, the Darth Vader sounding one must have been Nabu.

"Yea, I was told that he kidnapped Zatanna, does that concern you?" Peter knew that Zatara wasn't in control but was curious what Nabu's response would be.

"I am aware of Zatannas abduction, Zatara wanted to tell you not to let Doom hurt her"

"So, you two talk? I thought it was just you in control Nabu" Spider-Man wasn't sure how to feel about Dr. Fate, it seemed like he cared little for the hosts he took on.

"Over time, Zatara and I have come to an arrangement, I can have better control over my host when they don't resist me. I had been training Zatanna in my ways of the mystic arts, Zatara's decision, to keep her close to him"

"Sounds like a good deal, I do promise not to let Doom hurt her, we'll get her back, don't worry" Spider-Man replied uncrossing his arms. "Will you come with us to help? Wouldn't hurt, having a magic man in our corner"

Dr. Fate only continued to stare at Spider-Man silently, also never blinking; Peter noticed that he never blinked, which was very creepy.

"I cannot, Doom has tapped into mystic forces that were never meant for mortal uses. I must see to it that these forces are properly contained in the mystic realm"

"So we're basically going up against the most dangerous man on the planet blind, with young justice over there?" Spider-Man said pointing his thumb back at the Team. "No offense to them, but from what I heard, there the sidekicks of their peers, as in 'not as powerful, or as experienced'"

Dr. Fate began to hover in the air, his eyes narrowing, "From what I have heard you are just as inexperienced and as powerful as they are. That's never stopped you before, has it?"

Peter shook his head in contempt, not knowing what to think, "No, but this is different, this is a guy who has taken on my worlds entire A-Team, and still they only barely managed to beat him"

"If the odds were any better, would you feel safer?

"I'm not sure" Peter wasn't sure how he'd feel if the odd were better, he would be just as afraid. Doom was not like a would-be conqueror, he was smart, able to match Reed Richards; the smartest man on earth in wits. He planned for any contingency, he was like an evil Batman. If Batman had magic and an Iron Man armor. Doom used everything to his advantage, his smarts, tech, magic, political power, money, and manipulation.

"I guess I wouldn't feel any different, plus I would still go and give it 110% even if we weren't having this conversation"

"Then why are you still here? I've peered into your soul Peter Parker, I've seen your world. Everyone who you look up, looks up to you as well" Dr. Fate admitted.

"Wait, what!? You've seen my world!? Can you get me home!?" Spider-Man questioned.

"No, I've seen you and your worlds history through your mind, the people of your world see you as an obnoxious, immature child"

"Well that's inspiring" Spider-Man said sarcastically.

"They also see someone who truly wants to help the world, one who is not swayed by the temptations of fame or fortune. Someone who never weighs the odds, who would rather go into battle expecting to die; rather than turn and run. Your people look up to you, because, if they saw that you, of all people, had lost his faith in his fellow man, then they would too"

Peter took a moment to take that all in, he didn't feel like he had that much of an impact on anyone, he was just trying to do the right thing, for Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

"You got all that, from my head?"

"The mystic arts can do more than pull rabbits out of hats" Dr. Fate asserted.

Spider-Man chuckled, "Who would have thought a Lord of Order would have a sense of humor"

"Do not fear Spider-Man, you will not engage Doom unprepared. I've sent someone ahead to Markovia to assist you" A large golden Ankh cross opened up behind Dr. Fate. "I wish you and the Team good luck in the coming battle, farewell"

"You sent someone? Who?"

Before he could answer Dr. Fate had already disappeared through the Ankh. "Man, he sure is one for theatrics, isn't he?" but Dr. Fate words still rattled around in his head, he had no idea the heroes of marvelous earth thought that way of him.

"I've got the location" Nightwing announced. "Zatanna is in the capital city of Markovia, in the main castle. We'd better head out now"

Batgirl interrupted, "Wait, Nightwing, Markovia is a sovereign country, going to a place like that could lead to an international incident"

I know Batgirl, but this mission is priority, we need to save Z and find any information as to what Doom is planning" Nightwing answered.

"Indeed, we need to split into teams for this mission, our main priority is retrieving Zatanna. Alpha Squad will consist of Nightwing, Superboy, Spider-Man, Blue Beetle, Tigress, Arsenal, and Wonder Girl. Beta Squad will be myself, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Huntress. Red Arrow, Bumblebee, Guardian, Static, and Robin the rest of you will be Gamma Squad" Aqualad commanded.

Nightwing step forward, "This is going to be a stealth mission, Alpha Squad will get Zatanna out of Markovia, Beta Squad will serve as a distraction to draw Dooms attention from our rescue mission. Gamma Squad, you'll be our fail safe, if the mission goes sideways, you'll serve as our quick exit"

"Until then, you'll be on standby. We need you waiting just outside of the castle"

"Awe man, I'm still not on Alpha Squad?" Beast Boy complained as he'd hoped he'd be on the A-team. "Why is Spider-Man on the Alpha Squad, he's the rookie here?"

"Spider-Man has the most experience dealing with Doom, we need his help predicting what he will do" Superboy answered.

"Oh, yea, sorry, forgot about that" Beast Boy acknowledged.

"For the record, I've only actually met the guy, like twice" Spider-Man pointed out

Kid Flash zoomed to Blue Beetle who this time didn't freak out by his sudden appearance, he'd finally just gotten used to it, "Look at you though Blue, already moving up to Alpha Squad, crash"

"Hey, I'm just happy to be included, why am I on Alpha Squad anyways?"

"Blue we need your scarab to hack into any tech we find, based on what Spider-Man said, Doom relies on it a lot. Any computer we find, you get all information off of it and send it directly here for decoding" Nightwing then turned to Dr. Strange, "You can handle the decoding, can't you Dr.?"

"It's not really my field of expertise, but I think I can get something off anything you bring me"

"Wow, you guys go full black ops on these missions don't you" Spider-Man announced.

"What, you don't go on missions on your world?" Huntress questioned.

"No, I do, but it mostly consists off whoever I'm teamed up with giving basic instructions and then were on our way, you guys go full on Zero Dark Thirty. You have large press receptions whenever you get new members for the League, have large meetings like you're in a government, and hold regular conferences with the press" Spider-Man admitted.

"The League pride themselves on being thorough" Red Arrow asserted.

"It all seems a bit too serious for me, don't you guys ever relax a little? The Avengers hold a Christmas party and cookouts every year. When they get new members, its usually on the spot. Like, 'Hey, Wolverine, wanna be an Avengers? Bam, your and Avenger' You guys act like you've never had a company picnic, is everything always so formal?" Spider-Man asked.

He wasn't trying to be rude, but it felt like the League and the Team needed to loosen up a bit, if the League was still around. He hoped they were ok, but seeing how as they seemed pretty confident when he left, he bet they were fine.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed that" proclaimed Wonder Girl.

"We can argue recreational events later, right now we need to suit up, everyone engage stealth mode" advised Aqualad.

Everyone with bright colored uniforms then pressed their respective logos, with a sleek black coloring replace their bright ones. Spider-Man looked around at everyone's stealth tech. Everyone except Superboy, Nightwing, Guardian, Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, and Batgirl (who already had uniforms made for stealth) had their primary colors change. Peter had waited for the chance to test his new suits stealth tech and pressed his spider emblem, his costume then changed from red and blue to black, with his costume webbing changing from black to white.

"Nice" Peter said as he examined his costume, it looked pretty slick.

"Nice change, you should think about using it more often" added Arsenal.

"Of course, you'd say that edge lord" Peter rebutted, "I made my costume red and blue so not to seem threatening. I'm supposed to be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, not edgy dark alley Spider-Man"

* * *

With all the fire and brimstone, one would think it was hell, but hell was probably worse, if that could be imagined. Savage could feel the heat emanate from every direction, it was as if he was standing in an oven. With everything he had experienced in his long lifetime, the heat meant nothing to him. The only thing that kept his attention was the man before him. He was the most feared being in the universe, people afraid to even mention his name – Darkseid. The Light had been in negotiations with Darkseid for months now, and their mutual goals seemed to favor towards Darkseid more and more each day.

"Darkseid, the Light has continued their progress on weakening earth defenses" Savage assured, Darkseid only continued to look over his balcony with his back turned, watching his creations fight among themselves.

"I would correct your tone of voice Savage, be sure your aware of whose presence you're in" Darkseid commanded.

Savage inhaled slightly nervous before bowing, "Yes, lord Darkseid"

"Do you see those creatures below us?" Darkseid asked.

Savage walked to Darkseid's side and looked over the balcony into a large arena, he could see dozens of creatures killing each other. They varied in size in shape, he watched one that was glowing a pale green jump and kill another and give a deathly roar.

"Those are Justifiers, part of Godfreys project on earth. I intend for them to be the main battalion for the invasion" Darkseid watched as one of the Justifiers who had wings noticed him and immediately flew towards him.

The creature screeched as it soared towards Darkseid, he grabbed the creature by the neck before it could touch him and began to examine it.

"Interesting creatures the Justifiers, earths youths molded into my own suburbanites" The creature only bit and clawed at Darkseid's arm as he held it in his grip. Savage only looked on with no emotion.

Darkseid turned to Savage, "Know this Savage, I intend to turn the earth into a new Apokolips. It will be the staging ground for my new army, then once I have enough power, I will show Highfather who his true master is"

"The only thing that could possibly stand in my way is the earth heroes. You told me they would be of no concern for me, but they still continue to intercept my intergang dealings"

Savage spoke to defend himself, "It would seem, that we underestimated them. That is my fault, I intend to get them out of the picture as soon as possible-"

Before Savage could finish speaking Darkseid used his other arm to grab hold of Savage's throat. "That seems to be your issue, you underestimate people, time and time again the Justice League has bested your plans. You told me bringing the Reach would soften up the humans, but you played me. When the Reach left earth, you came to me to convey about business as usual. I learned of your deception of me, you attempted to manipulate me and the Reach for your own goals. The only reason I did not kill you were you stood was because you were the first person, in centuries, to try and manipulate me. I was amused by your prospect, finding solidarity in your personality"

Savage struggled to get out of Darkseid's grip, but knew it was futile. He only let his body go limp as he let Darkseid speak. "But recently, I found your amusement to faultier. You continue to fail me, if you do not find a permanent solution to heroes, then you will be the new toy for my Justifiers" Darkseid affirmed as he snapped the Justifier he held in his hands neck.

As the body of the Justifier fell back into the pit, Savage watched as the others quickly began to devour the corpse. While everything was happening Darkseid saw a Boom tube open only a few feet from where he was standing. Darkseid released Savage from his grip as he rubbed his neck. He heard a voice emanate from the tube.

"Perhaps, I could provide a new viewpoint" said the voice as it exited with a body to go with it.

The man was dressed in a green tunic, cape and cowl, covered from head to toe in silver armor. His boldness garnered Darkseid's curiosity.

"Who would dare stand before me?" Darkseid commanded.

He watched as the man in green kneeled in his presence. He watched the man eyes look up at him with a dead stare.

"Forgive my intrusion ord Darkseid, but I have come to offer tribute" spoke the man.

"And what could you possibly offer me?"

"Something you want, the only thing you want" the man then held out his hand to show a glowing light within his palm.

Darkseid immediately recognized the light, it was the same light that had eluded him for so many centuries, the same light he had heard stories of as a child. Like a man possessed by greed Darkseid made his way to the light, he didn't touch it. He only held his hands around the light mesmerized by the glare it held.

"The Anti-Life Equation" the man in green declared. He grinned under his mask, closing his hand. "More precisely though, only part of the equation"

Darkseid quickly regained his composure as he starred at the man, knowing he had an agenda. "What is your purpose here?"

"I am Victor Von Doom, Dr. Doom. I'm a human from earth, and I have come to offer a deal" Doom stated.

Savage knew who this man was, he had seen him on earth. He had previously taken up residence with Queen Bee. She told the Light that he was a wealthy sovereign heir to a throne. Recently though, he had been investing in the stock market, and acquiring advanced tech from across the world. He had just seen on the news the other day that he had become the new king of Vlatava. He was an unknown factor that the Light hadn't gotten around to addressing.

"What deal is that human?"

"I am not from this world, I come from an alternate world, with different people. I became marooned here after an altercation with one of my enemies" Doom answered.

"When I came here I got accustomed to this world, I learned of the equation through my mystic travels through this universe. I came across a piece of it, upon further examination I concluded that the rest of the equation resides on my earth" At that time Doom had come to his feet and stood before Darkseid.

"Why would you give me the equation? If you truly know of its power, then why no use it" Darkseid questioned, one does not simply hand out the Anti-Life Equation without an ulterior motive.

"I only wish to return home, I have no interest in your world, it holds nothing that affords me joy" Doom explained.

Darkseid set his hands behind his back as he looked over Doom, "I take it you do not qualify as a good samaritan on your world"

Doom smirked, "I'm am but a visionary, wishing to bring order to my corrupted world"

"Ah, a visionary, we share similar goals Doom, but I wonder. What do I have that you want?" Darkseid asked.

"Your worlds technology of boom tubes is unlike anything I have ever seen, it may hold the key for me to return home"

"Yes, it is true our boom tubes are a rare oddity in the cosmos, but what stops me from simply killing you and finding the rest of the equation on your world?"

Doom had fully expected this, he did not come to this Darkseid without taking the proper precautions. "Because, I can afford you certain practices that others cannot" Doom spoke as he starred at Savage. "I did not come here without showing a hand of good faith, I've already taken care of the financial and political power on earth. I have also managed to get rid of the Justice League"

"Is that so, tell me Doom, how did you manage to do that?" Darkseid asked out of curiosity.

"I was able to hack into their orbital satellite and send it directly into the earth's moon, I set up mystic shields around it as so not even a lord of order could penetrate" Doom answered.

"Interesting, how long have you been on this earth" Darkseid asked.

"Just a little under a month" Doom replied.

"So, you managed to accomplish in a month, what the Light couldn't in 5 years" Darkseid starred at Savage who was in a state of disbelief at Dooms accomplishments.

"Savage, was it that you were attempting to deceive me again, or was it that you and your Light are just incompetent?"

Savage attempted to explain himself before Darkseid interrupted. "It seems negotiations have come to an end Savage" Doom and Savage watched as Darkseid's eyes began to glow a fiery red as he starred in Savages direction.

"So it would seem" Savage acknowledged. Out of nowhere a boy in a suit with an orange cat quickly manifested out of the red ring Savage was wearing. "It's time to leave Klarion"

"Looks like playtimes over" Klarion said as red fire emitted from his hands and began to teleport him and Savage from Apokolips.

Before Klarion and Savage could be halfway teleported, there transportation stopped. They both stood in surprise before looking at who had stopped them, Doom.

Dr. Doom held his right hand forward emitting a green glow, while his left was held near his chest. He began to turn his right-hand counter clockwise as the portal Klarion had made started to disappear.

"Who do you think you are!?" Klarion yelled as he stood before Doom with his face changing to a more demonic appearance while his cat hissed at him.

"I'm am Doom child, and your magic belongs to me" Doom stated with a stern tone.

"That's what you think tin man" Klarion stated before blasting Doom with hellfire. Darkseid only stood by and watched out of interest at what Doom was capable of.

The fire encompassed Doom who never moved an inch. He held out his hand in front of him and began to absorb the fire through a port in the palm of his hand. "It's as I said before, your magic belongs to me"

Doom then held out both hands and focused his concentration on Klarion, before he could realize what was happening Klarion found himself wrapped in glowing mystic chains. He giggled as he quickly broke out of his chains, "Fool, I am chaos personified, I cannot be contained or controlled"

Doom only showed slight signs of irritation as he lowered his hands. "Perhaps"

Doom then held his hand out towards Klarion who smirked as he prepared for Dooms next attack. Only he felt nothing, he noticed Dooms hand wasn't pointed at him, but beside him. He watched as Teekl was lifted into the air. Teekl screeched and crawled about while he floated midair.

"But your cat is another story, without a tether, nothing binds you here. I don't need a lord of chaos interfering with my plans. Before Klarion could do anything, Doom close his hand and watched as the cat exploded before him.

"Impossible" Savage stated as he watched it all unfold.

"NOOOO!" Klarion screamed as watched Teekl's ashes fall to the ground. He looked at Doom with flabbergasted stare as he quickly faded from the mortal plain.

Savage took the opportunity to run as he made his way to the exit. Before he could reach the door, he was blasted by one of Darkseid's omega beams. He screamed in agony as his bones were rattled by the blast, as his body was reduced to charred skeleton. Not a second passed before his body quickly reformed around his skeleton.

Savage chuckled, as he got to his feet, "Did you forget, I'm immortal"

Darkseid continued to hold his hands behind his back. "I did not, I only did that for satisfaction" He quickly blasted him again with his omega beams, only this time instead of turning him into a skeleton it transported him to the arena below.

Savage got up and looked at his surroundings before realizing where he was. He looked up at Darkseid who only looked down on him. "Your immortality will insure that my Justifiers had an eternal food supply and toy"

Savage watched as the Justifiers around him began to circle him, before one bit him on the shoulder. He quickly threw it off and punched another in the face that had leaped at him. He continued to through and punch the Justifiers left and right. Before long a lone Justifier tackled him from behind and others began to gnaw at his flesh. Savage screamed in pain as he was mauled by the Justifiers.

Darkseid turned to Doom and the two took a brief moment to stare and examine each other. "An impressive show of power Doom. You mortals continue to surprise me"

"I hate those who do not face their destinies that have been left before them." Doom stated.

"Then it would seem we have an accord, Doom" Darkseid added. "How do you intend on using my technology to travel to your earth?"

"With this" Doom then conjured a glowing cube that appeared in his hand. "It's called a Cosmic Cube, it is a manmade object from my world. It harnesses energy to warp reality and grant anything the user desires. Its incomplete though, more power to make it fully operational. Your boom tubes are powered by unique energies that cannot be found anywhere else in the universe. They should suffice in powering the Cosmic Cube"

"Interesting"

* * *

Before long the Team had reached the boarders of Markovia, the trip had been a bit longer than normal since the no longer had the Bio-ship. It had been destroyed as it had resided on the watchtower. They had been using one of the Leagues old Javelins to get to Markovia.

"So, anyone know who this mysterious help Dr. Fate sent ahead to help us is?" asked Tigress

"I got no idea, he teleported out before I could ask him" Spider-Man answered.

"From what I gathered on the intel, we're going in during the country's annual Independence Day celebration, so it's going to be crowded" Nightwing advised.

"Which is all the more reason we should stay in the shadows, we don't want to garner any unwanted attention to ourselves" Aqualad added.

"Ok, everyone set on their missions?" Nightwing asked.

"All squads are good to go Nightwing" answered Superboy.

"Ok, we'll be landing right outside the boarder of Markovia, we'll make our way from there on foot"

"Awe man, are you serious, it going to be like a 20 mile run from where we are" Static complained.

"Don't worry, we got sphere to carry some of us" Superboy added.

"Plus, why are you complaining, you've got that metal disc you fly on" said Robin.

"Yea, but I can't go like the speed of sound on it" Static replied.

"But you're in Gamma Squad, you not even going to be leaving the ship"

"I know it's just that we-"

"Would you two please put a sock in it?" Tigress asked.

The Javelin hovered in air before finding a clearing in a forest. As the jet landed on the ground everyone quickly exited the Javelin, before Batgirl set it to camouflage mode.

"Remember Gamma Squad, you'll keep watch here, just in case things go south" Nightwing implored.

"Ugh, guys, what is that?" Static asked before pointing to something strange happening in front of the Javelin.

A large purple light began to emanate before them, it started to form a silhouette in the shape of a large house. Soon the silhouette took the form of the house, it was an old looking house that looked to be from the early 1900's. The strangest thing though was that the house was just floating in midair, calmly spinning.

"I'm not the only one seeing this right?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Defiantly not" pointed out Guardian.

The entire Team readied themselves for combat as they didn't know what to expect. Nightwing quickly ran in front of the team holding his hands in the air to stand down.

"Everyone, hold. I recognize this house"

"You do? Because I defiantly don't remember a floating house being something we just let pretend is normal" Superboy pointed out.

"Yea, its definitely not something you see every day, not even in my universe" Spider-Man added.

Huntress stared at the house for a sec before understanding that Nightwing was right. She remembered her father mentioning something very similar to her once. "Wait, Nightwings right, I remember Batman mentioning this as the House of Mystery"

"Sounds like the name of a bad magic shop" Kid Flash mentioned.

"It's this magic house that constantly moving throughout the world"

"Actually, this house makes its way throughout the whole bloody multiverse" stated an ominous voice.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice which came from the house, which finally touched down to the ground. A blonde man in a tan trench coat exited the house and walked down the house steps. He took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and pulled one out and put it in his mouth before putting both hands in his pockets.

"I'm guessing you're the help that Dr. Fate mentioned would be here" Spider-Man concluded.

"Right you are lad, names John Constantine. Any of you got a light"

* * *

There you have it, let me know what you think. If you have any questions write a review or message me, I'll be happy to answer anything. the next couple of chapters are going to be real fun.


	8. Story Update

**Story Update**

* * *

Ok people hands on deck. They finally released the Young Justice Outsiders trailer, which looks amazing, they got all the cast back and the animation hasn't changed at all. This is the reason I haven't been posting any chapters recently. Though I have finished chapter 17 and 18. I going to have to do some major retools to them. The reason being, I'm a big stickler about continuity, I like everything to make sense. I don't like people saying, "oh, that's not how it happened in the show"

Anyways, I've noticed the shows character designs and plot developments have changed as well. For instance they introduced tara and geoforce in the trailer, or they human identities. They were in some of my upcoming chapters, so I'm going to have to change some things. Also the designs for characters have changed as well, Deathstroke and Flash for instance seem to have there New 52/ Justice League: War/ Judas Contract looks.

What I'm going to do is wait for the series to air, watch it, then work the story around that. I will rework some of my newer chapters to better fit and release them as soon as I update them. I can't say when though, college, devaintart, girlfriend, job, etc. You all know how it goes. I am sorry if I've pissed off some of you for not updating.

I have a Devaintart, if anyone wants to check that out, you know or don't. Your call. jacenwade jacenwade


End file.
